


Tell Me Your Dream

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Little bit different fr ABO fics..., M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 수인+알오알파로 키워진 오메가 알렉*퇴고없음





	1. Chapter 1

알파였다,

아름다운 맹수는. 포식자였다. 지배자였다. 그 걸음걸이, 그 움직임. 그 날갯짓, 그 발톱. 절 옥죄던 몸통과, 찢어 열던 이빨 그리고. 알파. 알파. 알파. 

알렉은 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다.

  
“회장님, 오메가들한테도 인권이 있습니다. 요즘에는 억제제가 좋아져서 일하는 데에 지장이 전혀 없다구요. 언제까지 이렇게 고루한 방식을 고수하실 겁니까. 세계가 바뀌고 있는데.”  
  
가슴 안에서 무엇인가가 눈을 피하라고 소리치고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 본능에 저항했다. 포식자의 시선은 날카로웠지만 억제제와 페로몬이 자신을 지켜주는 한 저는 안전했다. 알렉은 저를 뚫어져라 바라보는 파란 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 심장은 요란하게 방망이질치고 있었다. 그러나 이 소리를 그가 들을 수 없다는 것 정도는 알렉도 알았다. 그렇지 않았다면 입을 열 수도 없었을 터였다.  
  
“호지 이사님. 말씀 드렸을 텐데요. 이미 결정된 사안입니다. 더 이상 얘기 꺼내지 마십시오.”  
  
회의를 마친 알렉은 이사들에게 눈길도 주지 않고 일어났다. 이런 이야기인줄 알았더라면 더 준비하고 왔어야 하는 건데. 웅성거리는 소리에 알렉의 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 앞에 있는 이사들의 눈이 자신을 훑는 것이 느껴졌다. ‘넌 알파가 아니야’ 그들의 동공이 말하고 있었다. 그들의 기묘한 미소는 복도로, 엘리베이터로 이어졌다. 그리고 회장실로까지 알렉을 따라왔다. 가죽 의자에 털썩 주저앉은 알렉은 거칠게 머리를 헤집었다.  
  
공기중으로 역겨운 복숭아 냄새가 퍼지기 시작했다.  
  
숨을 삼킨 알렉은 손을 들었다. 왼 손목에 코를 묻고 깊이 숨을 들이쉬어 냄새를 맡았다. 빛이 들지 않는 어두운 숲의 냄새가 났다. 복숭아 향은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 사라져 있었다. 하지만 안심이 되지는 않았다. 거세게 서랍을 연 알렉은 탈취제를 몸 이곳저곳에 뿌리기 시작했다. 그 동작은 신경질적이고 강박적이었다. 10분이 걸려서야 행위를 마친 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬며 다시 의자에 몸을 묻었다.  
  
5분이 지나자 다시 냄새가 올라오기 시작했다.  
  
탈취제를 뿌렸음에도 불구하고 복숭아 향은 사라지지 않았다. 토할 것 같았다. 팔목, 손, 몸 어디를 맡아봐도 숲의 향기뿐인데, 자신의 알파향 뿐인데 이 토할 것 같은 달디단 오메가 냄새가 어디서 시작되는 것인지. 이를 간 알렉은 열쇠를 들어 비밀 서랍을 열었고, 약병을 노려보다가 두 알을 꺼내 물도 없이 삼켰다. 하얀 약병이 말하고 있었다. ‘넌 알파가 아니야’ 알렉은 모든 것을 때려 부숴버리고 싶은 충동을 간신히 억제했다.  
  
“난!!! 알파야!!!”  
  
모든 사물들이 걸어오는 말은 무시했다. 당연히 자신은 해낼 수 있을 것이다. 해내야만 했다. 알렉 라이트우드는 알파니까. 그리고 알파는 모름지기 감정같은 시시하고 쓸데없는 것에 휘둘리지 않는 법이다. 거울 앞에 선 알렉은 다시 한 번 중얼거렸다.  
  
“난 알파야.”  
  
마음이 조금 진정되고 나자 따라오는 것은 분노였다. 그들은 오메가가 아니니까 그렇게 말할 수 있는 것이다. 조물주가 알파에게 부여한 권한으로 베푸는 자비였다. 당신들이 뭘 알아. 알렉은 소리치고 싶은 충동을 참아냈다. 아무것도 모르면서 오메가에 대해 이러쿵 저러쿵 운운하는 꼴이라니. 알파들은 언제나 저런 식으로 시시덕거리고는 했다. 알렉은 메마른 웃음소리를 냈다. 오메가가 사내에 들어오게 되면 어떻게 될지는 뻔했다. 여러 제도가 생겼고 많은 사항들이 법제화 되었다고 해서 인식이 쉽게 변하는 것은 아니었다. 자신이 없었고, 용기도 없었다. 그 모든 것을 견딜 수 없었다. 그냥 도망쳐 버리고 싶었다. 분노. 사실 그것은 스스로에게 향해 있었다. 수치스럽고 저열한 존재, 오메가인 알렉 라이트우드를 향해.  
  
하늘이시여, 왜 이런 시련을 제게 주십니까. 하필 왜 저입니까. 알렉은 손을 들어 얼굴을 마구잡이로 쓸었다. 실제로 하느님이 있었더라면 멱살을 잡고 흔들었을지도 모른다. 왜 자신을 알파로 만들지 않았느냐고, 왜 베타도 아닌 열등한 오메가 따위로 자신을 발현시킨 거냐고 소리를 지르고 싶었다. 머릿속에서 소리가 울렸다.  
  
‘네가 부족해서다. 그게 네게 맞는 자리야.’  
  
아니야, 소리를 내어 답하려고 했으나 그건 불가능했다. 메리스의 말에 아니라고 답하기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 지금까지 단 한 번도, 그랬던 적은 없었다. 게다가 알렉은 스스로가 부족하다는 사실을 아주 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
‘넌 나를 실망시켰다, 알렉.’  
  
메리스의 얼굴에는 차가운 냉소가 떠올라 있었다. 몸에 딱 맞는 자줏빛 드레스를 입은 그녀는 냉혹한 표정으로 어린 아들을 내려다보았다.  
  
‘너한테 기대하는 게 아니었는데. 저열한 오메가였을 줄이야.’  
  
‘라이트우드의 장자로 태어난 걸 감사히 여겨라, 알렉. 그렇지 않으면 네게 이런 기회 따위는 없었을거야.’  
  
‘그러니까 최선을 다해. 앞으로는 절대 실망시키지 말거라.’  
  
‘제이스를 본받아라. 알파답게 행동해.’  
  
알겠습니다. 알렉은 정신없이 고개를 끄덕였다가, 천천히 멈췄다. 알파는 체신머리 없게 행동하지 않는다. 언제나 이성적으로 모든 것을 대하며 쉽게 흥분하지 않는다. 자신 역시 그래야만 했다. 알렉 라이트우드는 알파니까.  
  
알렉산더 라이트우드에게서는 음울한 숲의 향기가 났다. 11살 때부터 그랬다. 알파치고 조금 약한 향은 언제나 변화없이 평온했다. 사람들은 알렉더러 향 관리에 능숙하다고 말했다. 완벽한 알파라고 칭했다. 그들의 꿈꾸는 눈동자를 볼 때마다 알렉은 날카로운 칼이 절 저미는 듯한 기분을 느낄 수 있었다. 부디 용서하십시오. 알렉은 소리나지 않게 중얼거렸다. 자신이 오메가라는 사실은 무덤까지 안고 가야 할 비밀이었다.  
  
“좀 강한 걸로 놓아주실 수 있을까요.”  
  
침대 헤드에 기댄 알렉은 주치의를 향해 속삭였다. 금발의 의사는 잠깐 알렉을 바라보다가 다른 앰플을 꺼내들었다. 알렉은 멍하니 제 팔에 꽂히는 주사기를 바라보았다. 투명한 유리관 안에는 붉은 액체가 들어 있었다. 검붉은 색은 피보다 짙었고, 만지면 진득거릴 것 같았다. 혈관에 있는 피를 모조리 교체한다면 알파가 될 수 있을까. 쓸데없는 생각에 빠졌던 알렉은 허허로이 웃었다. 오메가로 발현한 이상 모든 것이 쓸모없다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었지만 상상을 멈추는 것은 불가능했다.  
  
알렉은 손을 들어 거울 속 자신과, 자신의 모습을 따라 길게 쓸었다. 불룩 튀어나온 가슴 부분이 눈에 들어오자 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 실제로는 일반적인 남성 정도 수준이었지만 알렉에게는 그렇게 보이지 않았다. 전혀.  
  
초조하게 서류를 뒤적이다 말고 알렉은 거울 앞에 다시 섰다. 그 사이에 가슴이 커진 듯했다. 알렉은 손을 들어 세게 자신의 가슴을 눌렀다. 그렇게 하면 작아지게라도 할 수 있다는 듯이. 손 안에서 이리저리 뭉그러지는 감촉은 기분 나빴기에 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 곧 서랍장에서 압박붕대를 꺼낸 알렉은 티셔츠를 벗은 후 제 가슴에 그것을 꽁꽁 동여매기 시작했다. 압박붕대 몇 통을 쓰고 난 알렉의 얼굴은 호흡곤란으로 인해 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 붕대를 감고 있음에도 불구하고 제 가슴은 여전히 컸다.  
  
‘탐스러운 빨통이야.’  
  
귀에 대고 누군가가 속삭이고 있었다.  
  
‘모유를 생산하고 아이를 길러내기에 적합한 젖가슴이네.’  
  
부드러운 목소리는 비웃는 듯한 어조가 깔려 있었다. 수치로 인해 알렉의 눈 앞은 벌겋게 흐려졌다. 귀에서는 삐이이 하고 긴 이명이 울렸다.  
  
알렉은 손을 들어 거울을 내려쳤다. 유리가 깨지는 요란한 소리가 났지만, 알렉은 몇 번이고 그 동작을 반복했다. 손에서는 피가 흘러내려 고가의 페르시아 양탄자를 더럽히고 있었지만 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 욱신욱신거리는 고통은 주먹을 타고 올라왔지만 더한 통증이 심장 언저리에서 일고 있었다. 자신은 알파인데, 왜 가슴이 커서 이런 고통을 받아야 하는 것인지 이해가 가지 않았다.  
  
눈 주위가 따끔거리고, 시큰거리는 반응이 지속되고 있었다. 머리가 어지러워서 그런 것 뿐이라고, 알렉은 스스로에게 속삭였다. 자신은 우는 것이 아니다. 그냥 이것은 눈에 들어간 먼지를 씻어내기 위해 신체가 하는 작용이다. 자신은 울지 않는다. 알렉 라이트우드는 알파니까.  
  
***  
  
별다르지 않은 아침이었다. 신문에서는 간밤의 일들을 간략하게 엿볼 수 있었다. 메리스가 코웃음치는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 쌔근거리며 가파르게 숨을 몰아쉬던 알렉은 눈을 감고는 신문을 접어 내려두었다. 오메가인게 무슨 잘못이냐고, 오메가로 태어나고 싶어서 태어난 것이 아니라는 소리들이 그의 귓가에서 메아리쳤다. 삼켜도 삼켜지지 않는 가시처럼 무언가가 목에 걸려 호흡을 막고 있었다.  
  
[오메가로 발현한 15세 소년 집단강간]  
  
사랑? 오메가는 사랑받을 자격이 없었다. 오메가는 짐승이었고, 호르몬에 지배받는 생물체였으며 하등한 인간 이하의 존재였다. 알파의 새끼를 낳고 보살피고 싶어하고, 알파의 곁에서 순종하며 머물고 싶어하는 것이 오메가였다. 누가 오메가를 사랑해준단 말인가. 오메가는 그런 꼴을 당해도 쌌다. 오메가니까.  
  
[오메가를 대상으로 한 혐오 범죄임이 밝혀져]  
  
오메가는 열등한 생명체다. 그런 것들은 지구 상에서 멸종되어야 해. 아예 씨를 말려버려야 한다고. 알렉은 이를 갈았다. 오메가들은 당연히 알파보다 낮은 봉급을 받아야 하고, 일할 기회도 많이 받으면 안 돼. 왜냐고? 오메가니까. 오메가란 그런 족속들이니까. 야비하고 약삭빠르며 천하지. 기회만 주면 달려들고 탐욕스럽게 그것을 놓치려 들지 않아. 알파랑은 다르지. 그래, 알파랑은 다르다고. 강하고, 완벽하고, 철두철미하고 감정 표현을 쉽사리 내보내지 않는 알파랑은 다르단 말이야. 그러니까 오메가는 그런 취급을 당해도 싸.  
  
‘그년이 먼저 날 유혹했어요! 향을 뿌리면서 달려들었단 말입니다! 발정난 오메가가 그렇게 나오는데 알파가 어떻게 거부할 수 있겠습니까? 제게는 잘못이 없습니다!’  
  
[유명무실한 오메가 강간법... 이대로 괜찮은가]  
  
입맛이 없어진 알렉은 무릎 위에 올려두었던 냅킨을 접시 왼쪽에 던지듯 놓았고, 의자를 밀며 일어섰다. 샐러드를 덜던 이지가 자신을 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌지만 뭐라고 대꾸해 줄 만한 힘은 없었다. 모든 게 허울 뿐이었다. 미치지 않았다는 건 오히려 절망으로 다가왔다.  
  
공기 중에는 다시 역겨운 복숭아 향이 퍼지고 있었다.  
  
황급히 제 손목을 들어 코를 갖다댄 알렉은 살짝 숨을 들이마시고는 화다닥 떼어냈다. 곧 알렉의 호흡이 거칠어지기 시작했다. 방으로 달려간 탈취제를 뿌려댄 알렉은 털썩 주저앉아 제 손목을 손톱으로 쥐어뜯기 시작했다. 괴성을 지르며 알렉은 몸부림쳤다. 견디기 버거웠다.  
  
하지만 해야 할 것이었다. 자신은 알파니까. 알파에게 해내지 못할 것은 없었다. 멍하니 앉아있던 알렉은 천천히 호흡을 몰아쉬며 표정을 가다듬었다. 당혹스러움과 혼란과 경멸, 분노 등등이 사라지고 알렉의 얼굴은 평상시의 무표정으로 돌아왔다. 알파다운 얼굴이었다.  
  
어렸을 적 며칠을 끙끙 앓은 후에야 드디어, 알렉은 자신이 낙오자라는 사실을 이해하고 받아들인 후 절망하게 되었다. 그러나 그의 어머니 메리스 라이트우드는 그렇지 못했다. 세상에, 아무도 그를 비난할 수는 없을 것이다. 그야 그럴 것이, 자신의 아들이 열등한 오메가라면 누구나 그런 반응을 보일 것이다. 그것도 아들에게 걸던 기대와, 주변의 시선이 쏟아지는 경우이니 더할 수밖에 없었다. 오메가라니! 메리스의 입술이 비틀렸다. 오메가. 라이트우드 기업을 물려받을 장남이 오메가라니. 후계자고 뭐고 그 따위 것들이 다 사라져버린 것이다. 헤론데일이 얼마나 자신을 조롱할 것인지 보지 않아도 능히 예상할 수 있었다. 메리스는 자신이 오메가를 낳았다는 사실을 인정할 수 없었다.  
  
알렉은 이미 얼굴과 이름이 알려져 있었고, 이지는 여자였다. 따라서 메리스에게는 하나의 선택밖에는 없었다. 알렉을 알파로 만드는 것. 다음날부터 알렉은 여러 차례 피를 뽑고 검사를 받는 등 바쁜 나날들을 보내야 했다. 집에 돌아왔을 때 자신의 향은 전부 사라져 있었다. 방에 들어와서도 마찬가지였다. 순백의 면 시트에서는 청결한 섬유 유연제 냄새와 차가운 듯 서걱한 비누 냄새만이 났다. 복숭아 향은 사라져 있었다.  
  
신문에는 11살 생일 기념으로 하얀 수트에 까만 보타이를 한 알렉 라이트우드의 사진이 실렸다. 사진에 달린 기사에는 [라이트우드 기업의 장자, 예상대로 알파로 발현]이라고 제목이 붙어 있었다. 신문은 보란 듯 반으로 접혀 식탁 한 켠에 턱 하고 올려져 있었다. 베이컨을 씹는 와중에도 어린 알렉의 눈은 신문에 고정되어 있었다. 종이에 인쇄되어 실린, 굳은 얼굴이 말하고 있었다. ‘넌 알파로 살아야 해, 알렉 라이트우드.’  
  
“알렉, 알파로 발현한 것을 축하해.”  
  
이지는 활짝 웃으며 알렉의 어깨를 두드렸다. 입 안의 음식물을 간신히 넘긴 알렉은 애써 미소지었다. 오메가로 발현했음에도 불구하고 어머니와 아버지는 그를 위해 최선을 다해주고 있었다. 세상에 이렇게 멋지고 위대한 부모는 없을 것이다.  
  
알렉은 곤죽이 된 토스트를 꼭꼭 씹어 억지로 넘겼다. 식탁 가운데에는 하얀 장미가 놓여 있었다. 정원에 흐드러진 장미와 같은 색이었다. 화사하고 아름다웠다. 순수와 눈을 마주칠 수 없어 알렉은 눈을 돌렸다. 자신에게는 거짓과 위선 뿐이었다. 장미가 저를 비웃고 있었다. 알파의 거죽을 쓰니 어떻느냐고, 맞지도 않는 탈 안에서 살아가는 삶은 기분 좋느냐고 말하고 있었다.  
  
“잠시 실례하겠습니다.”  
  
완벽한 예법으로 소리없이 의자를 밀고 일어선 어린 알렉은 어깨를 곧추세우고 천천히 화장실로 걸어갔다. 뒷통수에 부모님의 시선이 꽂히는 것이 느껴졌기에 알렉은 더 천천히 걸었다. 아무 일도 없다는 것처럼. 화장실 문을 닫자마자 알렉은 변기를 붙잡고 방금 넘긴 것들을 모두 게워냈다. 그래도 속은 편해지지 않았다.  
  
***  
  
습한 비 냄새가 풍겼다.  
  
알렉은 얼어붙어 몸을 굳혔다. 뭐지? 어둠 저편에, 뭔가가 있다. 볼 수는 없지만 알 수 있었다. 자신을 노려보고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 코끝에 묘한 향이 스쳤다. 열기를 띈 것 같이 강하고 어지러운 향이었다. 제 뒤가 젖어드는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 뭐가 되었든 저 어둠 저편에 서 있는 것은 자신이 대적할 수 없는 강한 존재였다.  
  
비는 더욱 세차게 내리기 시작했다. 거센 빗줄기 사이로 번쩍 하고 번개가 쳤다. 그러나 빛은 그늘 속에 있는 존재까지는 닿지 않았다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 몸을 돌려 뛰어가려 했다. 하지만 발이 굳은 듯 몸이 움직여지지 않았다. 그르렁거리며 낮게 목을 울리는 소리가 났다.  
  
어둠 속으로 황금빛의 눈이 떠올랐다. 포식자의 눈이었다. 한 쪽 눈은 반이 쪽빛으로 물들어 있었다.  
  
불타는 눈과 마주친 알렉은 하마터면 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 헉 하고 입을 벌리려는 순간 그것이 달려들었다. 풍성한 사자의 갈기는 허공에 금색 포물선을 그렸다. 육중하고 두툼한 앞발은 그대로 쫙 하고 알렉의 가슴을 찢었다. 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로, 알렉의 가슴은 찢겼다. 솟구친 피는 초록 풀에 촥 하고 튀어 검은 얼룩을 남겼다. 양 손과 다리를 펼치고 대자로 누운 알렉은 절망했다. 가슴에서는 끊임없이, 피가 샘솟고 있었다.  
  
비로 젖은 풀은 축축했다.  
  
제 가슴에 올려진 것은 사자의 앞발 뿐이었지만 알렉은 몸을 일으킬 수 없었다. 으르렁거리는 긴 울음소리가 들리고 다시 한 번, 날카로운 이빨이 경동맥을 파고들었다. 엄청난 고통과 함께 알렉은 시야 끝으로 치솟는 피를 보았다. 하악, 하고 힘겨운 바람 빠지는 소리가 새었다.  
  
하얀 이빨에서 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 붉은 피가 흘러 사자의 완벽한 갈기를 더럽히고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 사자는 아름다웠다. 그 악센트도 사자를 더럽히지 못했다. 오히려 더 찬란하게 만들어주고 있었다. 은백색 달을 등지고 서 실루엣으로 존재하는 사자는, 잔인하고 아름다운 정복자의 모습을 하고 있었다. 목을 길게 뺀 사자는 으르렁, 하고 만족스러운 소리를 내었다. 바람결이 왕의 갈기를 스치고 황금 태양의 냄새를 가져다주었다. 알렉은 끼잉 하고 몸을 떨었다. 죽음은 쾌락과 비슷한 모습을 하고 있었다. 몸이 하늘 위로 솟구쳤다가는 끝없이 아래로 떨어졌다. 닿지도 못할 곳을 향해서.  
  
일어나자 귀와 꼬리가 나와 있었다. 복슬복슬하고 긴 꼬리와 길게 축 늘어진 검은 귀는 서서히 줄어들어 알렉의 몸 안으로 사라졌다. 그러나 문제는 다른 데에 있었다. 속옷은 앞뒤가 전부 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 알렉은 몸을 떨었고 숨죽여 울었다. 이것이 자신의 운명인 것이다. 잔혹하게 지배당하기를 원하는, 그러면서도 흥분하고 마는 역겨운 오메가. 자신은 강아지에 지나지 않았다.  
  
무간지옥이 있다면 이 곳임에 분명했다. 처음 몽정을 겪은 열 다섯 살 생일 이후로 알렉은 더욱 열심히 억제제를 챙겨 먹기 시작했다.


	2. Chapter 2

  
여행에서 돌아온 이지를 꽉 안으며 알렉은 제 팔에 힘을 주었다. 항상 이지에게는 미안하게 생각하고 있었다. 제 동생이 여자만 아니었더라도 라이트우드의 기업은 이지의 손으로 떨어졌을 터였다. 저와 똑같이 명문인 섀헌대를 졸업한 이지는 모든 면에 있어 완벽했다. 키가 조금 작기는 했으나 그것은 단점이라고 볼 수도 없었다. 오히려 그것은 이지의 인형같은 외모를 더 부각시킬 뿐이었다. 물결치는 검은 머리에 언제나처럼 새빨간 립스틱을 칠한 이지는 백설공주를 연상시켰다.   
  
“그래서, 알리칸테는 어땠어?”  
  
몸을 떼낸 알렉은 미소를 지어보였다. 어렸을 때는 이지의 알파 향 때문에 힘들던 적도 있었다. 지금에 와서는 이지도 향을 완벽하게 제어하고 다니니 그럴 일은 없었지만, 가끔 알렉은 그 때의 기억을 떠올리고는 했다. 이지의 잘못은 아니었다. 제가 오메가라는 사실을 아는 것은 부모님을 제외하고는 제 주치의밖에는 없었으니까.  
  
“엄청 멋졌어. 오빠가 같이 못 가서 아쉬워.”  
  
이지는 입을 삐죽여 보였다. 알렉은 항상 너무 일에 매달리고는 했다. 알파로 발현해 기업을 책임져야 한다는 것을 의식한 이후로는 계속 그랬다. 잘 놀아주지도 않고, 너무해. 핏 하고 고개를 돌리려던 이지는 제 오빠를 잡은 손에 세게 힘을 주었다.   
  
“만나는 오메가는 없어, 알렉?”  
  
알렉은 잠시 이지를 내려다보았다. 왜 이런 말을 하는 거지? 향기가 났나? 억제제를 먹은 게 부족했나? 알렉의 가슴은 두근두근 뛰어댔다. 공포로 인해 심장이 잔뜩 오그라들었다. 코 끝에서 복숭아향과 섞여 이지의 알파향이 맡아지는 것만 같았다. 이지의 표정이 미묘하게 변했다. ‘넌 가짜야’ 이지의 새빨간 입술이 제게 속삭이고 있었다. ‘너만 아니었으면 라이트우드 기업의 회장은 나였어. 네가 뺏은거야, 알렉. 더럽고, 역겹고, 추악한 오메가 주제에, 모두를 속이고ㅡ’ 알렉은 숨을 참았다. “없어. 난 그런 데에 관심 없는거, 너도 알잖아.” 정신을 차린 알렉은 간신히 입 밖으로 말을 뱉었다. 여전히 심장은 쿵쾅거리며 뛰고 있었다. 혹시나 이지가 소리를 들을까 봐 무서웠다.  
  
“오빠, 괜찮아? 몸이 안 좋아 보이는데? 왜 이렇게 식은땀을 흘리지?”  
  
이지는 걱정스럽게 알렉을 살폈다. 놀란 이지의 팔 위로 잠시 비늘이 돋았다가, 사라졌다. 알렉이 긴장하여 몸을 굳히는 것을 보고 나서였다. 세로로 동공이 찢어진 이지의 눈을 피한 알렉은 어색한 미소를 지었다. 그냥, 요즘 좀 피곤해. 업무들이 많아서ㅡ 대충 얼버무린 알렉은 수인 형질을 다시 감춘 이지의 등을 토닥이며 집 안으로 안내했다.  
  
‘거짓말쟁이!’  
  
정원에 가득 핀 흰 장미가 낄낄거리며 자신에게 조소를 보내고 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 제초제를 생각했다가 관뒀다. 뭘 뿌리던 간에 피해는 정원사가 받게 될 것이었고 메리스는 또 저를 노려볼 것이 분명했다. 어리석은 짓 말라는 소리가 귀에서 울렸다. 거짓말쟁이, 거짓말쟁이, 알렉산더 라이트우드는 거짓말쟁이야. 흰 장미들은 이리저리 몸을 흔들며 노래를 부르고 있었다. 거실로 이동하며 알렉은 창문으로 정원을 넘겨다보았다. 여전히 장미들은 자신을 조롱하며 춤추고 있었다.  
  
그날 밤 잠이 든 알렉은 거대한 뱀과 눈을 마주쳤다.  
  
그러나 이미 그녀가 찾아올 것이라 예상하고 있었기에 알렉은 그다지 놀라지 않았다. 하지만 놀라지 않았다고 해서 두려움까지 감출 수는 없는 법이었다. 알렉의 피는 다가올 고통으로 인해 싸늘하게 식었다. 기묘하고도 막연한 공포가 엄습했다.  
  
또아리를 튼 거대한 뱀은 새까맣고 윤이 나는 검은 색이었다. 용이라고 해도 믿을 정도로 완벽한 자태를 한 뱀은 쉬잇ㅡ하는 소리를 내며 혀를 날름거렸다. 아주 붉은 혀였다. 핏빛을 머금은. 검은 뱀의 전신에는 촘촘하게 비늘이 돋아 있었다. 알렉은 숨을 죽인 채, 뱀이 자신에게 다가오기를 기다렸다. 스스스 소리를 내며 뱀은 이슬로 젖은 풀밭 위를 기듯이 미끄러졌다. 반질반질한 검은색의 눈은 알렉만을 똑바로 응시하고 있었다. 천천히, 알렉은 무릎을 꿇었다. 자신이 죽지 않으면 꿈이 끝나지 않는다. 다년간의 경험으로 알렉은 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.   
  
느리게, 뱀의 몸통이 저를 휘감는 것이 느껴졌다. 변온동물의 몸은 차가웠고, 미끈거렸으며 축축했다. 그러나 그럼에도 불구하고 뱀은 몸이 오싹할 정도로 아름다웠다. 이것은 포식자였다. 알파였다. 굵기가 허벅지만한 뱀의 몸에서는 익숙한 난초의 향이 풍겼다. 알렉은 흡 하고 숨을 멈췄다. 뱀이 저를 조이는 것이 느껴졌다. 쉬이이ㅡ하고 울던 뱀은 알렉을 바라보며 고개를 느리게 양 옆으로 흔들었다. ‘저항해봐야 필요없어’ 뱀은 그렇게 말하고 있었다. 알렉은 서서히 몸에서 긴장을 풀었다. 날름거리는 붉은 혀가 쉬익, 하고 쇤 소리를 냈다. 쩌억 하고 뱀의 아가리가 벌어졌다. 날카로운 이빨에서는 액체가 흐르고 있었다. 다음 순간 두 개의 독니가 알렉의 목을 파고들었다. 맹독은 혈관을 타고 내달려 손끝과 발끝으로 순식간에 퍼져나갔다. 전신이 잠식되는 고통에 알렉은 덜덜 몸을 떨었다. 옆으로 털썩 쓰러진 알렉은 발작하듯이 경련했다.  
  
언제나처럼 죽음은 쾌락과 비슷한 모습을 하고 있었다. 몸이 하늘 위로 솟구쳤다가는 끝없이 아래로 떨어졌다. 닿지도 못할 곳을 향해서. 명멸하는 시야 사이로 뱀의 흔들리는 꼬리가 보였다. 다시금 완벽하게 또아리를 튼 뱀이 속삭였다. ‘넌 가짜야.’ 파괴자인 뱀은 붉고도 검었다. 뱀의 하얀 배 위로는 피가 튀어 있었다. 혈흔은 루비처럼 반짝였다. 제 몸을 더럽히는 오메가의 피는 알파의 몸 위에서 보석이 되어 빛났다.  
  
***  
  
“더 이상 놓아드릴 수는 없어요. 이미 한계입니다.”  
  
차분하게 뱉어진 말이었으나 알렉의 가슴은 뒤흔들렸다. 알파는 감정을 드러내지 않기에, 무표정한 표정을 하고 알렉은 말했다.  
  
“그냥 놓아주세요.”  
“그러다가 죽을 수도 있습니다.”  
“상관 없어요. 그냥 놔달라고요.”  
  
약간 신경질적이 된 알렉은 제 팔을 걷어올렸다. 왼팔과 오른팔이 접히는 부분에는 구멍 자국들이 가득 뚫려 있었다. 파파라치에게 잡힌다면 라이트우드 황태자가 마약을 한다고 언급될 것이 분명했기에, 언제나 알렉은 긴팔만을 착용했다. 여름에도 예외는 없었다. 더웠지만 자신이 참아내야 할 것들 중의 일부였다.  
  
의사는 빤히 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉 역시 의사의 파란 눈을 응시했다. 그냥 놔주세요, 알렉은 다시 한 번 힘주어 말했다. 뭐든 상관 없었다. 차라리 죽어버릴 수 있다면. 요즘은 죽어서라도 도망쳐 버리고 싶었다. 그러나 죽는다고 해도 알파로 죽어야만 했다. 오메가인 상태로는 절대 안 됐다. 스스로가 허락할 수 없었다. 집안에 피해를 끼치는 일은 절대 할 수 없었다. 이지가 자신을 어떤 눈으로 바라볼 것인가. 경멸, 분노 그리고 멸시ㅡ 알렉은 지끈거리는 머리를 눌렀다. 주식은 또 얼마나 떨어질 것이며ㅡ 메리스와 로버트는 길길이 날뛸 것이 분명했다.   
  
의사는 얇은 입술을 달싹였다. 라이트우드 회장의 주치의를 맡게된지 5년째였다. 물론 처음 자신이 알렉을 맡았을 때는 회장이 아니었지만 말이다. 어디까지 버틸 작정인건가. 호르몬제 뿐만이 아니라 억제제 역시도 일반적인 사용량을 넘어서 점점 복용량이 증가하고 있었다. 이러다가는 언제 히트사이클이 올 지 모른다. 가벼운 한숨을 내쉰 의사는 앰플을 들어올려 주사기를 꽂았다. 환자가 원하지 않는다면 제게 권리는 없었다. 조심하세요, 의사는 주의를 준 뒤 라이트우드 저택을 나섰다. 숲이 우거진 하얀 저택은 쓸쓸하게 보였다.  
  
***  
  
안내된 룸으로 들어간 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 제게 향한 다갈색 눈동자를 마주한 알렉은 잠시 심장이 멎는 느낌을 받았다. 남자는 검은색과 회색이 섞인 재킷을 걸치고 있었다. 흥미롭다는 시선이 저를 향하고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 잠시 얼어서 움직일 수 없었다. 남자의 검은 머리는 젤로 고정되어 올려져 있었고, 오똑한 코 밑으로는 도톰한 입술이 위치하고 있었다. 남자의 아름다움은 치명적이었고, 초현실적이었다. 알렉은 잠시 단어를 잊었다. 숨을 쉬는 것도, 몸을 움직여야 한다는 것도 잊었다. 어떻게 이런 존재가 살아 숨쉴 수 있는 것인지. 알렉은 동시에 절망했다. 자신은 죽었다가 깨어난대도 이 남자처럼 될 수는 없을 것이다.   
  
“안녕하세요, 미스터 라이트우드.”  
  
불빛을 받은 남자의 눈은 초록빛을 띈 노란 색으로 반짝였다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 물어보지 않았고, 밝힌 적도 없건만 알렉은 본능적으로 남자가 알파라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 찬란하리만치 아름다운 미모였다. 가히 공포스러울 정도였기에 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다. 퓨마일까? 아니면 표범? 뭐가 되었든 남자의 수인 형질은 그만큼이나 위풍당당하고 아름다운 존재일 것임에 분명했다. 사회에서 추측하는 것처럼 말이다. 전 회장인 아스모데우스가 흑표라고 했으니 그와 비슷한 게 아닐까. 자신보다 작은 남자의 몸에서 뿜어져나오는 강렬한 카리스마에 알렉은 압도되는 느낌을 받았다. 지지 않기 위해 알렉은 입술을 악물었다. 나도 알파야. 뒤집어쓴 알파의 거죽 밑으로 오메가의 피가 요동쳤다.  
  
“안녕하십니까, 미스터 베인.”  
  
다시 마주한 남자의 눈은 따뜻한 다갈색이었다. 알렉은 손을 내밀어 남자의 손을 잡고서 가볍게 흔들었다. 다운월더 사 회장의 엄지손가락이 슬며시 알렉의 손등을 문질렀다. 알렉의 가슴은 쿵 하고 내려앉았다. 설마 눈치챘나? 탈취제는 충분히 뿌렸는데.   
  
어느새 공기중에는 다시 역겨운 오메가 냄새가 감돌고 있었다.   
  
실제로 나는 냄새가 아니라 제게만 맡아지는 냄새라는 것을 알면서도 견딜 수 없어져, 알렉은 제 손을 홱 빼냈다. 불에 덴 것처럼, 여전히 남자의 손길이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 제 손목을 들어 코를 가져다대고 싶은 충동을 내리눌렀다. 물에서도 복숭아 냄새가 나고 있었기에 알렉은 가볍게 입술만을 축였다. 만약에 그가 묻는다면? 어딘가에서 더러운 오메가 향이 옮았나보다고 핑계를 대면 될 것이다. 길을 걷다가, 가게에 들어가다 보면 향은 얼마든지 옮을 수 있다. 그렇게만 말하면 된다. 알렉의 상념은 남자의 미소에 의해 깨졌다. 다 안다는 듯한 엷은 미소를, 남자는 짓고 있었다. 지배자만 지을 수 있는 미소였다.  
  
“다음에 또 뵙고 싶네요. 이렇게 말고.”  
  
은근한 말투였다. 다가온 남자의 손가락이 나이프를 쥔 알렉의 손등을 슬쩍 건드렸다. 닿은 자리에서부터 확 하고 불이 번졌다. 불은 손등의 혈관을 타고 기세좋게 번졌다. 팔목을 따라 팔뚝으로, 팔뚝을 따라 어깨로 번져 심장을 타고 전신을 내달렸다. 발을 통해 핏기가 싹 하고 전부 빠져나가는 기분이 들었다. 이 남자, 내가 오메가인 걸 아는군. 알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 최상급의 푸아그라에서는 아무 맛도 나지 않았다. 버석버석, 입 안에서 무언가가 부서지는 느낌이 났다. 알렉은 기계적으로 내용물을 씹어넘겼다.  
  
“그렇게 쉽게는 안 될 겁니다.”  
  
알렉은 샴페인을 한 모금 마셨다. 술이라도 마시지 않으면 제 정신을 유지하기 힘들었다. 긴장하고 있다는 것을 보여주지 않기 위해 남자에게서 시선을 뗀 채였다. 옆 얼굴로 찌르는 듯한 시선이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 와인잔의 가는 줄기만을 어루만지고 있었다. 잘못 쥐면 깨져버릴 테지. 가련한 한 줄기 장미처럼. 똑 하고 끊어져버릴 테지. 외마디 비명을 지르면서. 알렉은 멍하니 생각했다. 위협적이고 날카로운 시선으로 남자는 자신을 협박하고 있었다. 본능적으로 제가 먹이사슬의 아래 위치한 존재임을 알아차린 것이리라고 알렉은 한탄했다.   
  
“쉬우면 재미없죠.”  
  
매그는 잔잔하고 담담하여 감정을 비추지 않는 알렉의 눈동자를 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 알수가 있어야지. 저 짙푸른 녹음 위로, 인간적인 감정이 드러나게 만들어 보이겠다고 매그는 결심했다.  
  
“전 도전을 좋아하거든요.”  
  
훅 샌달우드 향이 끼쳤다. 알렉은 소리를 지르려다가 꿀꺽 하고 간신히 삼켰다. 몸을 기울인 남자의 짖궂은 입술. 그 입술이 제 귓가에서 몇 센치 떨어지지 않은 거리에 있었다. 알렉은 불쾌함과 동시에 원초적인 공포를 느꼈다. 남자는 포식자다. 그리고 자신은 피식자에 지나지 않는다. 잡아먹힐 거야, 들통나고 말 거야. 아득해진 알렉은 저도 모르게 몸을 움츠렸다. 어떻게 하면 좋지? 알렉은 누구에게라도 좋으니 울면서 매달리고 싶은 기분을 느꼈다. 자신을 살려달라고 애걸하고 싶었다. 자신의 머리를 쓰다듬고 토닥여 줄 누군가를 원했다. 고통이 창처럼 심장을 관통했다. 알렉은 순간 제가 호흡을 멈추고 있었음을 깨닫고 코로 작게 숨을 들이마셨다.   
  
샌달우드 향은 향수일뿐, 남자의 알파향은 아니었다. 그 사실을 인지하자 조금 긴장이 풀어졌다. 어쩌면 당연한 사실이었다. 공공장소에서 향을 풀거나 드러내는 행위는 매너가 없는 행동으로 여겨졌으니까.  
  
끝까지 부정하면 된다. 그렇게 생각하니 알렉의 마음이 조금 편해졌다. 부정하면 된다. 증명해낼 방법은 없을 것이다. 조금 더 조심하면 된다. 설마 그렇게까지 할 일이 없는 작자겠어. 회장이라는 자리는 쉬운 것이 아니었다. 매그너스 역시도 그럴 것이다. 기사가 운전하는 차에 올라탄 알렉은 그 생각을 몇 분마다 한번씩 해야만 했다. 그러나 마음은 쉽게 가라앉지 않았다.   
  
세상에서 본 제일 아름답고 완벽한 피조물은 알렉의 마음을 완전히 흐트러트렸다. 어떻게 동작마저도 그렇게 우아하고 군더더기 없을 수가 있는지 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 남자의 온 몸을 타고 강한 생명력이 흘러넘치고 있었다. 남자는 자신과는 전혀 다른 존재였다. 매그너스 베인은 알파였다. 그리고 자신은 껍데기에 지나지 않는다. ‘겨우 너같은 게, 감히 진짜를 흉내내려 하다니.’ 붉고 도톰한 남자의 입술은 비틀려 일그러져 있었다. ‘훔칠 수 있을 거라고 생각했어? 정말 모욕적이야.’ 남자가 비웃었다. 무거운 한숨을 내뱉은 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 젖혔고, 조용히 눈을 감았다. 그래도 저를 멸시하는 목소리는 떠나지 않았다. 혐오와 증오를 가득 담은 목소리는 알렉을 움츠리게 만들었다.  
  
그날 밤부터 알렉의 꿈에는 검은 표범이 나타나기 시작했다.


	3. Chapter 3

  
알렉의 아침은 늘상 거울 앞에서 시작되었다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 인상을 찡그리고는 거울 앞에서 서성거렸다. 이마를 신경질적으로 긁었다가는 손목에 코를 박고는 냄새를 들이마셨다. 다행히도 여전히 피톤치드의 향만이 아주 옅게 풍기고 있었다. 가슴축소술을 받을 방법은 없는지 다음 진찰 때 물어봐야겠다고 알렉은 생각했다. 가슴을 꾹꾹 누르며 알렉은 소심하게 중얼거렸다. “난 알파야.” 거울 속의 자신이 호오? 하고 눈썹을 치켜올렸기에 알렉은 더 큰 목소리로 반복했다.   
  
“난 알파야. 난 알파야.”   
  
몇 번 외치고 나자 자신감이 조금 채워졌기에 알렉은 빙그레 웃었다. 수트를 꺼내 입고 거울 앞에 선 자신은 아버지인 로버트와 같이 ‘완벽한 알파’ 처럼 보였기에 알렉은 조금 안심했다. 한시름을 덜은 알렉은 그때서야 겨우 물을 마실 수 있었다. 향이 샐까봐 최근 알렉은 억제제를 세 알씩 복용하고 있었다.   
  
업무를 마치고 나니 피곤했다. 계약을 체결하고 단순히 사인을 하는 자리라고는 해도 기싸움은 항상 어마어마했다. 베타일 경우는 편했다. 하지만 이런 상황이라면ㅡ 알렉은 제 앞에 선 로렌조에게 간신히 웃어보였다. 제가 오메가인 것을 알고 있다면 이런 행동조차 플러팅으로 다가갈 것이라는 생각을 하니 입맛이 썼다. 새로 급부상하고 있다는 월록 사의 로렌조 회장은 보기보다 깐깐하고 알기 어려운 사람이었다. 들어줄 듯 하더니 몇 번이나 뒤로 발을 빼는 바람에 알렉은 진땀을 흘려야만 했다.  
  
‘넌 정말 어떻게 된 게 잘하는 게 하나도 없구나.’  
  
서릿발같은 메리스의 음성이 공중에서 울려퍼졌다. 알렉은 잠시 눈을 감고 있다가 떴다. 온몸이 식초에 절여진 것 같은 느낌이 났다. 고개를 저은 알렉은 로렌조와의 협상 건을 떨쳐내고 제이스에게만 집중하려 애썼다. 오랜만에 만나는 것이니 좋은 모습을 보여주고 싶었다. 특히 제이스한테는 더욱 그랬다.  
  
제이스를 어떻게 설명해야 할까. 그를 생각하면 알렉은 항상 다양한 감정이 저를 휩쓰는 것을 느꼈다. 열등감과 애정과 질투가 한데 버무려져, 10년이 넘는 기간동안 그 감정에는 이름을 붙일수도 없게 되었다. 헤론데일의 제이스는 라이트우드의 부계 쪽 친척이었다. 알렉은 어린 시절부터 제이스의 모습을 보고 자라왔기에 항상 그에게 친근함을 느꼈다. 친근함은 쉽게 다른 감정으로 발전했다. 한쪽 눈의 절반은 하늘을, 절반은 대지를 담고 있는 그를 사랑하지 않기란 힘든 일이었다. 너도 알파로 발현하겠지. 어린 제이스를 보며 알렉은 그렇게 생각했었다. 알파들의 결합은 신성하게 여겨지니 제이스와 그런 관계가 될 수 있을지도 모른다. 제이스는 뛰어나니까 분명히 그렇게 될 것이고 그러면ㅡ  
  
알렉의 악몽은 제이스가 알파로 발현한 날로부터 시작되었다.  
  
메리스는 매번 완벽한 알파인 제이스의 얘기를 꺼냈다. ‘헤론데일에서 사자라니, 기고만장해서는 으쓱하는 꼴이라니!’ 식탁 위에 놓여진 메리스의 주먹이 떨리던 것이 기억나 알렉은 조용히 눈을 내리깔았다.   
  
‘이번에도 수석이 제이스라고? 알렉, 넌 또 나를 실망시켰다. 정말 알파답지 못하구나.’  
  
알렉은 조용히 제 성적표를 숨겼다. 친구들은 차석인 제 어깨를 두드려 주었으나 하나도 기쁘지 않았다. 대단하다는 말은 모조리 치환되어 ‘오메가 주제에, 노력했네. 하지만 그래도 역시 알파는 못 따라가지’ 로 들렸다. 어쩌다 수인 형질이나 알파같은 것이 나타나게 되었는지 지금까지 밝혀진 바는 없었다. 학계에서는 그것이 일종의 돌연변이라 밝혔을 뿐. 이런 것 따위 없었으면 좋았을텐데. 알렉은 입을 꽉 다문 채 창밖으로 시선을 던졌다.  
  
자신이 제이스를 이길 수 있을 리 없었다. 자신은 오메가였다. 길바닥의 삶이 어울리는 밑바닥의 존재였다. 라이트우드이기에 주어진, 알파라는 허울. 그것조차 버티지 못하면 어떻게 될 것인지. 두려움에 집어삼켜지지 않으려 알렉은 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
  
복숭아 향은 너무 역겨워. 알렉은 다시 한번 몸서리쳤다. 실제로 알렉은 복숭아에 알러지가 있었다. 열 한살 이전에는 분명히 복숭아를 좋아했건만 언젠가부터 알렉은 복숭아를 입에도 대지 못하게 되었다. 털만 보아도 소름이 쫙 끼쳤고 냄새를 맡으면 구역질을 할 지경이었다. 자괴감으로 인해 알렉은 쓴 입맛을 다셨다. 기사가 저를 흘끔대는 게 보였기에 알렉은 몸을 굳히고서 눈썹을 살짝 찡그렸다. 날 비웃는건가. 알렉은 씨근거렸다. 그럴 리가 없다는 것을 알면서도, 알렉은 가끔 사람들이 제가 오메가인 것을 알고 있으며 모두 트루먼쇼의 일부에 가담하고 있는 것이 아닐까 생각했다.  
  
제이스를 발견한 알렉은 환히 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 햇살의 향기를 묻힌 그가 자신의 옆으로 다가오는 동안 알렉은 크게 숨을 들이쉬어 공기중에서 복숭아 향이 나지 않는가를 확인했다. 제이스는 언제나 오메가들을 혐오하고는 했다. 호르몬에 영향을 받는 노예같은 존재라고 말하며 치를 떨었다. 알렉은 그럴 때마다 맞장구를 쳤고, 가끔은 한 술 더 뜨기도 했다. 다가온 제이스는 바로 입을 열며 윙크를 해 보였다.  
  
“네가 축하해 줘야 할 일이 있어, 알렉.”  
  
알렉은 눈을 내려 제이스의 왼손을 보았다. 약지손가락이 언약의 증표를 자랑하며 반짝이고 있었다. “축하해.” 메슥거리는 기분을 느끼며 알렉은 말을 내뱉었다.   
  
“상대 알파는 누구야?”  
“알파가 아니야. 오메가야.”  
  
잠시 알렉은 제 귀가 뭔가 잘못된 정보를 들은 것은 아닌지 생각했다. 충격을 받으면 가끔씩 인간은 오류를 저지르고 하니까 말이다. 알렉을 바라본 제이스는 푸핫하고는 웃음을 터트렸다. 금빛 머리가 흔들리며 공중에 황금빛 궤적을 그렸다. 알렉은 멍하니 그 자국을 쫓았다.   
  
“이 오메가는 달라. 일반적인 오메가가 아니야. 강인하고, 아름다워. 단순히 외모만이 아니라...”  
  
몸을 앞으로 기울인 제이스가 속삭였다. 들뜬 목소리였고 꿈꾸는 듯한 눈이었다. 알렉은 들을 수가 없어져 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
“오메가는 다 똑같아!!!! 알파가 향을 풀면 그게 누구든 간에 상관없이 질질 싸면서 땅을 기어다닐 거라고!!! 그런 벌레들이 좋다는 거야, 제이스? 머리가 어떻게 된 것 아니야? 그런 인간 이하의 존재들이랑 결혼을 하겠다고? 좆만을 구걸하며, 박아달라고 애걸하는,”  
  
눈 앞에서 번쩍하고 불꽃이 튀었다. 잠시 얼떨떨해져 눈을 깜박인 알렉은 제 고개가 오른쪽으로 돌아가 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 딸꾹질을 했다. 왼쪽 뺨이 불이라도 붙은 듯 화끈거렸다. 앞에 앉은 제이스의 금안은 심한 모욕이라도 당한 듯이 불길이 일고 있었다. 알렉으로서는 처음 보는 눈이었다. 언제나 웃음을 머금고 빛나던 제이스의 얼굴은 냉랭하게 식어 싸늘한 기운을 풍겼다. 제이스는 이를 갈며 으르렁거렸다. 확 하고 시원한 향이 일었다. 알렉의 오금이 굳었다.   
  
“오메가 차별주의자 자식, 혐오발언을 아무렇지도 않게 내뱉다니. 걔가 얼마나 힘들게 살아왔는지 네가 알기나 해? 클레리한테는 아무도 없었어. 아무것도 모르면서, 편하게 살아온 주제에...”  
  
알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 나도 오메가야. 걔가 얼마나 힘들었는지는 모르지만 나도 힘들었어. 억제제에 이어 호르몬까지, 나는 애를 낳을 수도 없고 언제 죽을지도 몰라. 이래도 내가 기득권을 누렸다고 단언할 수 있어? 알렉의 쓰린 마음은 배신감으로 가득찼다. 알파면서 뭘 알아!!!!! 가증스럽게!!!!! 네가 뭘 안다고 지껄여!!!!! 닥쳐!!!!! 아가리 찢어버리기 전에 닥치라고!!!!! 알렉의 심장이 찢어지는 비명을 내질렀다.   
  
알파들에게 돌려지는 꿈을 꾸며 일어나 본 적 있어? 히트사이클이 혹시나 올까 두려워서 일주일에 억제제를 한 통씩 비워본적 있어? 난 매일 위장장애와 불면증을 달고 살고, 매 시간 환청과 환각에 시달려. 이래도 내가 편하게 살았다고 할 수 있어?   
  
알렉은 가만히 사자의 눈을 바라보았다.   
  
발현통을 겪은 이후 한번도 히트사이클을 겪은 적 없어. 혹시나 자궁이 생길까봐 열 여덟살까지 한 달에 한 번 주사를 맞았어. 알파로 만드는 방법이 있을까 해서 1년에 두 세번씩 조직검사를 시행했어. 척추로 바늘이 들어갈 때 얼마나 아픈지 알아? 넌 모르겠지.  
  
넌 알파니까.   
  
제이스 넌, 포식자니까. 넌 신이 선택한 피조물이니까. 네가 어떻게 나를 알겠어? 오메가를ㅡ 조물주에게 버림받고, 부모님도 원하지 않았던 나를! 모두에게서 선택받지 못하는 나를 네가 어떻게 알겠어. 역겨운 오메가라고, 지금까지 알파의 가면을 쓰고 그 뒤에 추한 모습을 감췄노라고 말할 용기가 없는 나를. 난 아무에게도 사랑받지 못해. 난 영원히 이 꼴로 살아가야 해. 알파도, 오메가도 아닌 존재로, 라이트우드가 만들어낸 키메라로.  
  
마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 눈을 감았다 떴다. 집으로 돌아온 알렉은 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 온 몸이 누구에게 두드려맞은 듯이 욱신거렸다. 제이스의 날카로운 알파향이, 자신으로서는 흉내낼 수 없는 ‘진짜’ 알파향이 끝까지 저를 따라잡아 괴롭히고 있었다. 산뜻하고 시원한 박하향이 햇살의 향기와 섞여 노래하고 있었다.  
  
넌 가짜야. 넌 가짜야. 알렉산더 라이트우드는 가짜야.  
  
넌 알파가 아니야, 넌 천한 오메가야.  
  
아니, 넌 오메가도 아니야. 넌 변종이야. 괴물이라고.  
  
거칠게 마른세수를 한 알렉은 제 피부를 힘껏 쥐어뜯었다. 손톱을 잔뜩 세웠다. 피가 날 정도로 박박 긁었다. 전신을 덮은 가죽을 벗겨내버리고 싶었다. 겉만 알파인 이런 자신은 하등의 쓸모가 없었다. 알렉은 짐승이 울부짖는 소리를 내며 제 목과, 팔과, 허벅지 온 피부를 할퀴고 잡아뜯었다. 거친 손길이 닿는 곳마다 붉은 자국이 생기고 핏방울이 맺혔다. 열 개의 손톱은 스스로의 피로 물들어 그로테스크했다. 회색의 티셔츠 역시 드문드문 붉게 물들어 있었다. 멍한 눈을 한 알렉은 그 행위를 계속 반복했다. 더러운 오메가의 피가 조금이라도 줄어들었다는 사실이 알렉을 아주, 아주 행복하게 만들었다. 희열과 환희에 젖어 알렉은 거울 앞에 섰다. 더러운 피가 빠져나가고 나니, 가슴은 조금 더 작아져 있었다. 볼을 장밋빛으로 붉힌 알렉은 황홀하게 웃었다. 자신은 보다 알파에 가까운 존재가 되어 있었다. 알렉은 황홀경에 젖어 자신을 어루만졌다. 손을 올려 쓰다듬었다. 홀린 듯 제 모습을 바라보았다. 상처와 피로 뒤덮인 자신은, 아, 너무나도 아름다웠다! 마치 진짜 ‘알파’가 된 같았다.  
  
샌드백을 정신없이 때리며 알렉은 현기증으로 후들후들 몸을 떨었다. 전신은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 얼굴은 조금 더, 심하게 젖어 있었다. 샌드백 위로 흐릿하게, 검은 강아지가 둥실 떠올랐다. 알렉은 주먹을 휘둘러 약자를 단번에 때려눕혔다. 씨근거린 알렉은 강아지를 메다꽂은 뒤 그 위에 앉아 생명체를 신나게 두들겨팼다. 낑낑거리던 그것의 숨이 멎었다. 경련하던 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳어지다가 단번에 축 하고 늘어졌다. 알렉은 그제야 긴 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그대로 기절했다.  
  
***  
  
소리도 없이, 하얀 눈발이 펄펄 흩날리고 있었다.   
  
발 밑에는 이미 두툼하게 눈이 쌓여, 설원을 이루고 있었다.  대지를 덮은 하얀 이불 위 우거진 초록 풀의 대비가 강렬했다. 사그락, 대숲을 스치는 소리가 났다. 움칠 몸을 떤 알렉은 대나무 사이를 헤치고 나타날 밀림의 왕을 기다렸다. 창공과 대지를 함께 품은 사자를, 알렉은 기다렸다. 저를 찢어 할퀴고 삼켜 열어줄 포식자를 간절하게 기다렸다.  
  
순간 팔을 타고 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 목 뒤에 난 털이 쭈뼛 하고 일어섰다. 그르르르릉, 목을 깊이 울리는 소리가 들려왔다.   
  
천천히  
  
아주 천천히  
  
알렉은 뒤로 돌았다. 부드러운 눈은 워커 밑에서 뭉개지며 뽀드득 소리를 냈다. 깎아지른 듯한 절벽 위에 군주가 네 발로 서 있었다. 내려다보는 시선은 하등 그래야 한다는 듯 자연스러웠다. 넌 내 밑이다. 빛나는 눈이 말하고 있었다. 가소롭다는 듯 절 깔아뭉개는 그 모습이 어찌나 초연하고 아름다운지, 알렉은 하마터면 울음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 신이시여, 알렉은 마음 속으로 울부짖었다. 저를 용서하소서. 가슴은 터져나갈 듯 거세게 고동치고 있었다. 어떻게 감히 저 아름다움을 흉내낼 생각을 했단 말인가. 정글의 왕은 소름 끼치게 우아했다. 저것은 인위적인 것이 아니었다. 만들 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 자연 그대로가 빚어낸 고결함이었다.   
  
오메가인 자신은 절대 가질 수 없는 것이었다.  
  
사락사락, 눈이 내리고 있었다. 위풍당당한 자태로, 검은 표범은 느리게 걸었다. 초록 빛이 깃든 두 개의 노란 눈은 휘영청 빛을 발했다. 알파. 그는 알파였다. 포식자였다. 먹이사슬의 꼭대기에 올라앉아, 으르렁거리는 울음 소리만으로 미물들을 호령하고 있었다. 초우성알파임이 분명했다. 그가 향을 푼다면 자신은 바지를 벗고 박아 달라고, 뒤를 채워달라고 울부짖게 될 것이다. 알렉은 오전 내내 그 생각에 사로잡혀 있었다. 전 우주를 통틀어 가장 아름답고 완벽한 정복자. 파괴적으로 치명적인 매력을 가진 포식자. 마약같은 중독성을 지닌 지배자. 알파.  
  
매그너스 베인.  
  
알렉은 자신이 남자에 대해 느끼는 것이 무엇인지 잘 알았다. 공포였다. 불안함이었고, 무서움이었다. 인간은 누구나 자신이 알지 못하는 것을 두려워한다. 그러니 그런 감정들은 남자를 제대로 마주하면 사라지리라고 알렉은 생각했다. 그러나 곧 그것은 착각이었음이 밝혀졌다.  
  
뚝 하고 떨어진 심장은 도무지 올라올 생각을 하지 않고 있었다. 의자 너머로 남자의 살랑거리는 꼬리가 보였다. 여유로운 몸짓이었다. 털을 가진 긴 꼬리는 검은색이었다. 알렉은 새삼 표범이라는 제 추측이 맞았음을 확신하게 되었다. 표범. 퓨마. 아니면 재규어. 정확히 알 수는 없지만 매그너스는 고양잇과의 맹수임에 분명했다. 글리터가 발린 남자의 눈은 위험한 빛으로 반짝이며 시시각각 색을 바꿨다. 알렉은 왠지 기가 죽은 기분이 되었다. 반항이라도 하듯 알렉은 가슴을 쫙 폈다. 이미 억제제를 먹었다. 호르몬도 맞고 있다. 매그너스가 우성 알파라고 해도 공공장소에서 자신을 어떻게 할 수는 없을 것이다.  
  
집으로 돌아온 알렉은 생리적인 역겨움을 느끼며 속을 게워냈다.   
  
그럴 리가 없잖아!!!!  
  
향이 없는데도 뒤가 젖었다. 남자의 존재만으로도. 하루 내내 먹지도 마시지도 않고, 쓴 물이 올라올 때까지 알렉은 속을 비워냈다. 탈수로 인해 머리가 빙빙 돌고 있었다. 그러나 아무것도 먹고 싶지 않았다. 먹을 수 없었다. 초우성알파는 그런 존재인가. 알렉은 변기를 붙잡은 손을 놓고 화장실 바닥에 모로 누웠다. 볼에 와닿는 타일이 차가웠다. 몸을 옹송그려 동그랗게 만 알렉은 간헐적으로 떨었다. 지금쯤 지구 어딘가에서는 소복소복 눈이 쌓이고 있을 것이다. 신이 빚어놓은 듯 완벽한 모습을 한, 거대한 재규어 한 마리가 높은 암석 위에 올라앉아 있을 것이다. 하얀 송곳니를, 불결한 피가 더럽히고 있을 것이다. 샌달우드 향이 코를 간질이고 있었다.   
  
알렉은 엉금엉금 기어 하얀 욕조에 머리를 기댔다. 차가운 포세린이 몸을 스멀스멀 기어오르는 열기를 식혀 주었다. 쾅. 알렉은 제 머리를 욕조에 박았다. 그리고 다시 한 번 박았다. 쾅. 그리고 다시 한 번. 쾅. 다시. 쾅. 한 번. 쾅. 또다시. 쾅. 쾅. 쾅. 소리는 끝없이 이어졌다. 쾅. 쾅. 쾅. 쾅. 쾅.  
  
몸을 불태우며, 쾌감이 찾아들었다. 오메가의 몸을 자신이 망가트리고 있었다. 감히 알파를 흉내내려 한 가짜 알파를, 자신이 처단하고 있었다. 가짜는 벌을 받아 마땅했다. 알렉은 감격해서 눈물을 흘렸다. 한 손을 올려 제 성기를 감아쥐었다. 뒤에서는 액이 질척하게 흐르고 있었지만 신경쓰지 않으려 애썼다. 제 목을 피가 날 정도로 세게 쥐어뜯으며 알렉은 빠르게 절정에 도달했다. 오르가즘은 죽음과 비슷한 모양을 하고 있었다.   
  
감히 너 따위가 나를 욕정하다니!   
  
모독당한 남자의 다갈색 눈이 분노로 활활 타오르고 있었다. 더럽고 저열한 오메가 주제에! 알렉은 정신없이 용서를 빌었다. 일어나보니 어스름하게 새벽빛이 밝아오고 있었다. 알렉은 엉망이 된 몸을 일으켰다.


	4. Chapter 4

  
매그너스가 연락을 해 왔다. 월록 사와의 일은 잘 풀리냐는 연락이었다. 명백한 조롱에 알렉은 이를 갈았다. 누가 내 연락처를 준 거지. 타오르는 분노를 참지 못하고 알렉은 식식댔다. 로렌조 레이와 잘 알고 있다고, 매그는 그렇게 말했다. 원한다면 성사되지 못한 계약 건을 체결시켜 주겠다는 것이 골자였다. 알렉은 패배감에 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 몇 달 동안 자신이 노력하고 애를 써 왔던 것을, 저 알파는 말 한마디로 해낸다. 바로 그것이 참을 수 없는 점이었다. 감출 수 없는 열등감으로 알렉은 몸을 떨었다.  
  
거부할 수 있을 리 없었다. 라이트우드 기업이 더 성장하기 위해서는 반드시 월록 사의 도움이 필요했다. 예정된 패배 앞에 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 대신 두 번만 만나줘, 매그너스는 그렇게 말했다. 도대체 어디까지 자신을 비참하게 만들 생각인지 알 수 없었다. 알렉은 제 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀고, 거칠게 서랍을 연 뒤 헤집어 편두통 약을 삼켰다. 오늘만 두 번째였다.   
  
성별도 형질도 가리지 않는다는 남자의 농간에 놀아나 줄 생각은 없었다. 유희거리가 되는 것은 꿈으로도 족했다. 이미 자신은 충분히 범해지고 있었다. 알렉은 손을 들어 식은땀을 훔쳐냈다. 셔츠의 등판 역시도 흠뻑 젖어 짙은 색으로 물들어 있었다. 으스스한 한기가 느껴졌다. 추워진 알렉은 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 여지를 주지 않으면 될 거야. 다짐했지만 어떻게 해야 그게 가능할 수 있는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 저런 알파라면, 매력을 무기로 휘두르고 다니는 알파라면 악마라도 능히 자신의 편으로 만들 수 있을 것이었다. 저런 존재에게 넘어가지 않는 것은 신에 대한 모독이며ㅡ  
  
역겨운 복숭아 향이 공중으로 퍼지기 시작했다.  
  
알렉은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 더러운 자식. 알렉은 스스로에게 욕을 해댔다. 넌 알파야, 오메가가 아니라고. 발정난 것처럼 굴지마. 하지만 몸의 떨림은 쉽게 가라앉지 않았다. 알렉은 다시 서랍을 열어 흔들리는 손으로 약병을 열었다. 몇 번의 헛손질 끝에야 억제제 병은 열렸다. 몇 알인지 세지도 않고 알렉은 억제제를 와다다 입에 털어넣었다. 하얗고 동그란 알약이 목구멍을 넘어가며 입 안에 쓴 맛을 남겼다. 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
어느새 공기중에는 평온한 숲의 향만이 감돌고 있었다.  
  
‘알파면 알파답게 행동해라. 우린 너에게 충분한 기회를 주었어. 증명해 보여라, 알렉.’  
  
귓가에는 메리스의 목소리가 메아리치고 있었다. 그 목소리는 철퇴와도 같이 알렉을 내려쳤다.  한심하긴. 비웃는 로버트의 서늘한 눈빛이 알렉을 베었다. 두 번, 세 번, 알렉은 그 시선에 자꾸만 베였다. 알렉의 큰 눈에서 뚝 하고 눈물이 떨어졌다.  
  
‘왜 우는거야, 꼴 보기 싫게. 오메가라도 된 것처럼.’  
  
싸늘하게 말한 이지는 고개를 돌렸다. 알렉의 위장은 이리저리 뒤틀리며 고통을 호소하고 있었다. 시야는 빙글빙글 느리게 회전하고 있었다. 컥 하고는 숨이 막히는 느낌이 났다. 보이지 않는 손이 심장을 정확히 가격했다. 격통이 알렉을 덮쳤다. 후들거리는 다리에 힘을 주려 했으나 제대로 서 있을 수 없었다. 두 손으로는 책상을 붙잡은 채, 알렉은 가라앉듯 회장실 바닥으로 무너졌다. 바닥에 깔린 페르시안 양탄자가 오메가의 몸을 거부하며 싫은 소리를 냈다. 알렉의 몸이 경련했다.   
  
하얀 장미가 내려앉았다. 정원 가득히 핀 하얀 장미의 잎사귀는 아주 부드러웠다. 정말 아름다웠다. 그냥 바란 것은 그것 뿐이었는데. 먹은 것도 없으면서 알렉은 체기를 느꼈다. 신문에 인쇄된 제 모습. 하얀 수트를 입고, 보타이를 했던 자신. 알파의 탈을 쓰고 알파인 척, 그 아름다움이 원래부터 타고난 것인 척 모두의 앞에서 거짓말을 했던 알렉 라이트우드. 흰 장미의 눈이 매섭게 변했다. 혹독한 힐난을 날렸다.   
  
‘넌 거짓말쟁이야. 도둑놈이라고. 너같은 게, 진짜를 흉내낼 수 있으리라고 생각했어? 훔치고도 들키지 않을 거라고 생각했어? 가짜는 티가 나게 마련이야. 더러운 오메가 주제에. 비굴하고, 미천하고, 버러지 같은, 오메가 주제에!!!’  
  
마지막 문장은 찢어지는 소리를 냈다.  
  
“괜찮아, 알렉?”  
  
제게 건네지는 말에 알렉은 정신을 차렸다. 알렉은 매그를 바라보며 미소지었다. 실낱같이 희미한 미소였다. 알파는 자연스럽게 자신을 하대하고 있었다. 기분이 좋다는 사실이 비참했다. 알렉은 제 목을 쥐어뜯고 싶은 충동을 간신히 눌렀다. 허벅지에 손톱을 박아넣었다.  
  
“괜찮습니다.”  
  
매그너스는 알파답게 자신을 배려하고 있었다. 섬세하게 염려하고 있었다. 단정하고 우아한 모습이었다. 알파다운 모습. 알렉의 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 그래, 이것은 질투였다. 완벽한 알파에 대한 질투. 자신은 가지지 못한 것을 가지고 태어난 저 완벽하게 아름다운 존재에 대한 열등감. 감히 네가 매그너스를 질투해? 너 따위가? 하얀 장미가 알렉을 비웃었다. 왈칵, 위에서 신물이 올라왔다. 알렉은 말없이 그것을 삼켰다.  
  
매그의 얼굴에는 기묘한 미소가 떠올랐다.   
  
비웃는 듯한 미소. 조롱이 담겨있는 미소. 다 알고 있다는 태도. 처음 만났을 때부터, 그가 자신을 볼 때마다 짓는 표정이었다. 모멸감을 느낀 알렉은 참을 수가 없었다. 저 아름다운 얼굴을 쥐어 뜯어버리고 싶어. 알렉은 세게 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그러나 실제로 할 생각은 없었다. 남자는 상처를 달고도 아름다울 것이 분명했다. 그는 알파니까. 알파란 그런 존재들이니까. 그리고 그게 증명된다면 참을 수 없을 것 같았다. 자신의 가면과는 다르다.   
  
진짜 알파는, 피에서조차도 향긋한 샌달우드 향을 풍길 것이다. 아마 포도주처럼 달디달 것이다. 알렉은 그 사실에 분노하고 절망했다. 미미한 열감이 몸을 달구고 있었다. 왈칵, 액이 쏟아졌다. 알렉은 입술 안쪽을 짓씹으며 매그의 뜨거운 시선을 피했다.  
  
***  
  
피잉, 활시위가 울었다.  
  
알렉은 화살이 제 손을 스치며 지나가게 만들었다. 손에서는 피가 흐르고 있었다. 아릿아릿, 따끔거렸다. 화끈거리는 느낌은 기묘했다. 소름이 끼쳤다. 그렇지만 좋았다. 피가 빠져나가고 나면 자신은 보다 더 알파에 가까운 존재가 될 수 있었다. 이 역겨운 오메가의 피만 사라져 준다면. 흥분한 상태로 알렉은 볼을 붉혔다. 나도 알파야!!  
  
피잉.   
  
알렉 라이트우드는 벌을 받아야만 했다. 이것보다 더 아픈 벌을. 겨우 이런 것 가지고는 용서받을 수 있을 리 없었다. 알파의 정체성을 훔친 죄로 신이 저를 가만두지 않을 것이다. 알렉은 파들파들 몸을 떨었다. 마구잡이로 땀에 절은 머리칼을 쓸어올렸다. 난 알파야. 활을 다시 잡은 알렉은 되뇌었다.   
  
피잉. 활은 다시금 소리를 내며 몸을 떨었다.  
  
알파는 뭐가 알파야 비열한 오메가 주제에. 매그의 입술이 속삭였다. 날 어떻게든 해보고 싶어서 안달난 오메가 주제에. 자지 물고 싶잖아. 정액 받고 싶잖아. 알파 좆으로 쑤셔지면서 암캐처럼 울고 싶다고, 그냥 인정해. 매그는 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 알렉은 수치와 분노로 몸을 떨었다. 봐, 젖었잖아, 발씬거리는 뒷구멍에 알파의 성기가 느껴졌다. 알렉은 불에라도 덴 듯 홱 하고 몸을 굳혔다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 뒤를 돌아보았다. 아무도 없었다. 적막이 깃듯 양궁장에는 자신 혼자 뿐이었다. 뒤는 미친듯이 혼자 조여졌다가는 풀어지기를 반복했다. 알렉은 이를 악물었다.  
  
서서히 몸을 돌린 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 알파가, 전 우주에서 존재하는 가장 아름다운 알파가 서 있었다. 샌달우드 향이 역한 복숭아 향을 압도했다. 장작이 타는 듯한 향은 따스하게 온 몸을 휘감아왔다. 그만 인정해, 매그가 나른하게 속삭였다. 한 손을 들어올린 매그는 부드럽게 알렉의 뺨을 쓸어 눈물을 지워냈다. 피로 물든 더러운 손을 빼려 했으나 매그는 손가락 하나하나에 다정한 입맞춤을 남겼다. 발름거리는 뒤는 질척하게 애액을 내고 있었다. 인정하면 상냥하게 대해줄게, 매그가 말했다. 달달 떨던 알렉은 입을 살짝 벌렸다. 호흡이 가빠졌다. 온 몸이 간질거렸다. 수만 마리의 개미들이 몸 위를 기어오르는 것 같았다.  
  
여기도 만져 주세요. 이렇게 쓰다듬어 주세요. 가슴도 빨아 주세요. 얼른 넣어서 쑤셔줘요. 안쪽 깊이. 날 가져줘요. 당신 것으로 만들어주세요. 당신 오메가로.   
  
알렉은 위무하는 손길에 몸을 맡긴 채 떨었다. 바지는 이미 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 남자의 몸에 대고 앞을 문지르지 않은 것은 마지막 이성이 남은 까닭이었다. 샌달우드 향은 너무나도 기분 좋았고ㅡ 빌어먹을! 알렉은 욕을 내뱉었다.  _씨발하지마하지마나를흔들지마나한테이러지마ㅡ_  매그는 여전히 빙글빙글 웃고 있었다. 소름끼치도록 아름다운 미소였다. 공포스러울 정도였다. 조롱당하면서도 느끼다니, 넌 영락없는 오메가야. 그린 듯한 입술이 말했다.   
  
몸이 화염에 감싸인 듯 불타오르고 있었으나 알렉은 본능에 저항했다. 양궁장을 떠나 알렉은 저택으로 들어왔다. 오늘따라 하얀 저택은 을씨년스럽고 흉흉하게 느껴졌다.  
  
난 오메가가 아닌데. 난 알파인데. 왜 이렇게 고통받아야 하는 거지.   
  
눈을 꿈벅인 알렉은 거울 속에 비친 초췌한 얼굴을 바라보았다. 매그를 만난 후 자신의 몸 상태는 최악이었다. 살이 내린 볼은 움푹 패여 꺼져있었다. 다크서클은 볼까지 내려와 있었다. 마치 어두운 색의 아이섀도를 바른 것처럼 자줏빛으로 그늘이 져 있었다. 손에 와닿는 피부는 사포처럼 꺼끌거렸다. 비서인 리디아는 회장님 안색이 너무 안 좋으시다며 절 걱정해 주었다. 이제야 그 이유를 알겠네. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
입맛이 없었지만 메리스가 저를 쳐다보고 있었다. 얼굴을 편 알렉은 웃으며 월록 사와 성사된 협상 체결 건을 얘기했다. 매그의 얘기는 쏙 뺀 채였다. 눈썹을 한 번 으쓱한 메리스가 말했다. “왠일로 한 건 했구나.” 완벽한 식사 예법에 맞춰 알렉은 접시를 비웠다. 아삭아삭, 샐러드가 입 안에서 바스라졌다. 자몽 셔벗은 혀 위에서 질척하게 녹아내렸다. 식사를 마친 알렉은 인사를 마치고 일어났다. 방 문을 닫고 제 방에 딸린 화장실로 들어왔다.   
  
우웨에에엑ㅡ 요란한 소리를 내며 알렉은 방금 먹은 것들을 모두 게워냈다. 그렁그렁 맺힌 눈물이 타일 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 혹시나 들릴까 소리도 크게 내지 못하고, 알렉은 끙끙거리며 주위를 둘러보았다. 우웩, 우웩. 알렉은 계속해서 헛구역질을 반복했다. 전신이 땀으로 흥건하게 젖어 기분 나쁘게 미끌거렸다. 불빛을 받은 몸이 번들번들 빛났다. 손 끝에 와닿는 끈적한 촉감은 무엇인가를 연상시켰다. 삐이이 긴 이명이 울렸다. 알렉은 세게 입술을 깨물었다. 난 알파야. 도리질을 친 알렉은 찬 물을 세게 틀었다. 콰르르, 기운차게 쏟아지는 물로 세수를 마친 알렉은 턱을 훔쳤다. 난 알파야.  
  
***  
  
침대에 누운 알렉은 잠들지 못하고 이리저리 몸을 뒤척였다. 이불은 바스락거리며 청결한 비누 냄새를 풍겼다. 눈을 감으면 표범이 나타났다. 검은 표범은 언제나 그르렁, 목을 울리며 울었다. 그 울음을 들을 때마다 쭈뼛 신경이 일어섰다. 그 표범을 다시 볼까봐 잠드는 것이 무서웠다. 표범은 뱀이나, 사자나, 불곰처럼 행동하지 않았다. 가벼운 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 애써 잠을 청하려 애썼다.   
  
한치 앞도 보이지 않는 어둠 속이었다.  
  
그러나 혼자가 아니라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 사박사박, 가벼운 발자욱 소리가 들렸다. 빙글빙글, 고양잇과의 맹수가 절 에워싸고 원을 그리며 돌고 있었다. 그르르릉, 목을 울리는 소리가 들렸다. 그믐의 달처럼 노오란 눈이 밝아왔다. 크르릉, 알렉은 즉시 뒤로 넘어갔다. 제 위에 올라탄 검은 표범은 아주 우아했다. 신이 가장 마지막으로 빚어낸 존재가 있다면 그것은 표범이 분명했다. 검은 피부 밑으로 하얀 달에 젖은 근육이 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 차르르 윤기가 흐르는 육체는 위협적이었다. 그리고 아름다웠다.  
  
알렉은 다가올 고통을 기대하며 눈을 감았다. 끼잉, 어느새 제 귀가 나와 있었다. 몸 밑에 깔린 꼬리가 고통을 호소했다. 산들산들 샌달우드 향이 불어왔고 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 아랫배에서 간질간질한 감각이 일어나고 있었다. 잠들어 누워있던 세포들을 부드러운 손길이 스쳐 일으켜 세우고 있었다. 안 돼!!!! 알렉은 비명을 질렀다.   
  
그러나 그것은 이미 시작된 후였다.  
  
짐승의 거대한 육봉이 옷 위로 문대어졌다. 그르렁거리며 표범은 제 목에 남겨진 상흔을 핥았다. 오메가의 피가 빠져나간 자리는 욱신거렸지만 그 자리에서부터 확 불이 붙었다. 찌릿할 정도의 감각이 전신을 쓸고 지나갔다. 알렉의 발끝이 곱았다. 아으으으응, 제가 무슨 소리를 내고 있는지 인식조차 못하고 알렉은 신음했다. 뒷구멍은 옴죽거리며 알파의 페니스를 조르고 있었다. 역겨운 복숭아 향이 가득했다. 서러워진 알렉은 끅끅대며 울음을 삼켰다. 스스로가 혐오스러웠다. 자신은 짐승에게도 발정하는 오메가였다. 더럽고 추악한 오메가였다. 피지배자였다.   
  
눈물이 쉴새없이 볼을 타고 흘렀다. 말라붙은 자리는 따끔거렸다. 뿌연 시야 사이로 검은 표범이 아른거렸다. 노란 눈은 정욕으로 젖어 빛나고 있었다. 채워주세요, 알렉은 애걸했다. 자기 혐오가 송곳처럼 알렉을 꿰뚫었다. 안아줘요. 알렉은 흑흑대며 울었다. 전신이 바늘로 찔리는 것 같이 괴로웠다.  
  
몸을 내린 맹수는 아주 쉽게 쫙 하고 바지를 찢었다. 안 돼, 안 돼, 좋아, 얼른, 싫어, 빨리, 알렉은 박제된 나비마냥 바르작거렸다. 두렵고 무서웠다. 입구에 두툼한 흉기가 문질러졌다. 퍽, 뜨거운 살덩이가 저를 가르고 들어왔다. 장기가 밀어올려지는 듯한 느낌이 들었다.   
  
“하으으으읏ㅡ”  
  
이루 말할 수 없는 고통에 알렉의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 강인하고 아름다운 알파가 저를 잔혹하게 유린하고 있었다. 군림하고 있었다. 희롱당하고 있었다. 암컷처럼 다뤄지고 있었다. 그르릉, 맹수가 목을 울리자 매그의 목소리가 울렸다. 착하지, 멍멍아. 알렉은 힉힉대다가 저도 모르게 꼬옥 뒤를 조였다. 한계까지 벌어진 뒤는 쓰라렸지만 기분 좋았다. 그 사실이 너무도 기분 나빴다. 끔찍했다. 자괴감으로 알렉의 얼굴은 눈물로 범벅되어 있었다.  
  
알렉의 위에 올라탄 맹수는 거칠게 허릿짓을 계속했다. 퍽퍽퍽, 추잡한 소리가 울렸다. 허리를 돌릴 때마다 찌걱찌걱, 젖은 소리가 났다. 알렉은 엉덩이를 치켜들고 아으응 하고 울었다. 오메가처럼, 오메가답게. 등 뒤로 느껴지는 체온은 매우 높았고 맹수의 완벽한 털은 벨벳처럼 부드러웠다. 알렉의 혈관을 흐르는 오메가의 피는 기뻐서 날뛰고 있었다. 환호성을 지르며 춤추고 있었다. 뚝 하고 무언가가 끊어지는 소리가 났다. 작열통이 저를 일깨우고 있었다. 그동안 감춰왔던 더러운 본능이 번뜩 눈을 떴다.  _받아받아받아ㅡ_  알파의 껍데기 밑 오메가의 피가 소리쳤다.  _품어품어품어ㅡ_  기쁨을 질러내고 있었다.   
  
싫어ㅡ 알렉의 뇌에서 절망이 터졌다.   
  
그러나, 안타깝게도, 샌달우드 향은 믿을 수 없게 기분이 좋았다. 스물스물 쾌감이 피어오르고 있었다. 아읏, 알렉은 발작하듯 떨었다. 헐떡이는 짐승의 성기가 저를 헤집을 때마다, 은밀한 속살을 문지를 때마다 알렉의 몸은 파득 경기를 일으켰다. 풀밭 위에 등을 대고 누운 알렉은 절 가진 정복자를 올려다보며 숨을 삼켰다. 영광으로 생각해라. 그 눈이 말하고 있었다. 다리가 이리저리 비틀리고 배배 꼬였다. 어쩔 줄 모르고 알렉은 몸을 들썩였다. 하악, 히잇, 흐앗, 신음은 끊임없이 터져나왔다. 깊고 빠른 추삽질은 계속 이어졌다. 우둘투둘한 짐승의 대물은 예민한 내벽을 긁고 빠져나갈 때마다 정통으로 스팟을 짓이겼다. 작살에 꿰인 고기처럼 알렉은 몸부림쳤다. 알렉의 꼬리는 복종의 의미로 축 늘어져 있었다. 그러나 앞은 프리컴을 질질 흘리며 발기해 있었다. 구멍은 짐승의 거근을 반기며 안으로, 더욱 안으로 초대했다. 씨를 뿌려달라며 알파를 이끌었다. 깊고 비밀스러운 곳으로.  
  
거대한 손이 심장을 쥐어짰다. 이것이 네 운명이라고, 군주가 말하고 있었다. 두툼한 발 아래 깔린 알렉은 미친 듯이 몸을 바둥거렸다. 몸이 높은 곳으로 붕 떴다가 한없이 가라앉기 시작했다. 크르릉, 귓가에서 울음 소리가 들렸다. 콰득, 목이 뚫리는 느낌이 생생하게 전해졌다. 쾌락은 점이 되어 모였다가 펑 하고 하얗게 폭발했다. 점멸하는 시야로 알렉은 피에 젖은 흰 송곳니를 보았다. 날카로운 이빨은 달빛을 반사하여 반짝 빛을 발했다. 검은 털은 자르르 윤기가 흘렀다. 살랑, 바람이 불었다.  
  
아,  
  
알파는, 너무나도 아름다웠다. 눈물나도록 아름다웠다.  
  
그리고 알렉 라이트우드는 한낱 오메가일 뿐이다.


	5. Chapter 5

  
“회장님께서 보내셨습니다. 거래 성사를 축하하신다고요.”  
  
감사합니다, 꽃다발을 받아안으며 알렉은 억지로 미소를 지었다. 남자의 비서를 몇 번 보았지만 여전히 낯설었다. 라파엘은 고개를 살짝 숙이고서 밖으로 나갔다. 문이 닫히고 나서야 알렉은 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 손 안으로 시선을 내렸을 때 마주한 것은 흰 장미였다. 땅 밑이 꺼지는 듯한 기분을 느끼며 알렉은 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 이것은 분명한 조롱이었다. 알파의 껍질을 뒤집어쓰고 오메가를 흉내내는 자신에게 보내는 경고인 것이다. 그렇지 않다면 굳이 제게 꽃을 보낼 이유가 없지 않은가? 월록 사와의 거래는 남자가 도와주었기에 가능한 것이었는데 말이다.   
  
‘진짜로 훔칠 수 있을 거라고 생각했어?’  
  
무릎 위에 아무렇게나 놓인 흰 장미 다발은 저를 비웃고 있었다. 고개를 치켜든 알렉은 입술을 꽉 물고는 꽃다발을 바닥으로 패대기쳤다. 대리석 바닥에 닿은 장미는 하늘거리는 꽃잎을 나부꼈다. 거친 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 하얀 장미들을 구둣발로 꾹 눌렀다. 뭉그러져 더럽혀진 하얀 꽃잎들은 싱그러운 쾌감을 가져다주었다. 그 느낌이 좋아, 몇 번 더 세게 장미를 짓밟았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 장미는, 그 죽음마저도 처연하게 아름다웠다. 비참한 듯 숭고한 아름다움을 이겨내지 못한 알렉은 결국 고함을 질러야만 했다. 그냥 도망치고 싶었지만, 죽음 역시도 제 것이 아니었다. 그 사실은 알렉을 괴로움으로 또 절망으로 떨게 만들었다.  
  
[내가 느끼고 있는 걸 너도 느끼고 있다는 걸 알아.]  
  
꽃다발에 꽂혀 있던 카드에서는 옅은 샌달우드 향이 풍기고 있었다. 익숙한 향이었다. 화려하고 장식적인 필체는 남자를 꼭 닮아 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 눈을 감았다. 매그너스는, 스물 세 해 만에 홀연히 나타난 이 남자의 존재는 자신을 온통 뒤흔들고 있었다. 저항하려고 해도 쉽게 되지 않았다. 중력과도 같은 힘, 중력보다 강한 힘이 저를 끌어당기고 있었다. 본능이란 이성보다 강한 것이었다. 패배한 오메가는 서글픔으로 훌쩍였다. 육욕에, 성욕에, 페로몬에 졌다는 사실이 그의 육신을 떨게 만들고 있었다.   
  
가르릉거리는 소리가 멀리서 들려왔다. 그 소리는 점차 커져, 으르렁 하는 울음으로 바뀌었다. 목덜미에 느껴지는 감촉은 선연했다. 단단하고 날카로운 이빨은 하얗게 빛이 나고 있을 것이 분명했다. 짐승의 몸에서는 익숙한, 샌달우드 향이 났다. 흡, 숨을 들이킨 알렉은 다가올 고통에 눈을 감았다. 목덜미가, 가슴팍이, 전신이 갈기갈기 찢어발겨지는 듯한 감각이 알렉을 엄습했다. 목을 꿰뚫은 검은 표범은 빙긋 웃었다. 승리자의, 포식자의, 알파의 미소였다. 눈을 감고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 그 미소를 그려낼 수 있었다. 그것은 아주 아름다운 미소였다.   
  
***  
  
한밤중이었다. 시계의 짧은 바늘은 어느덧 2를 가르키고 있었다. 다이닝룸으로 이동하다가 알렉은 서재의 불이 켜져 있음을 알아챘다. 목이 말라, 물을 마시러 잠시 나온 참이었다. 아버지가 불 끄는 것을 잊으신 걸까. 그 쪽으로 걸어가던 알렉은 서재에서 들리는 말다툼에 발을 멈췄다. 미동도 없이 알렉은 잠시간 그대로 서 있었다. 정신을 차린 후에야 천천히 뒷걸음질쳐 자신의 방으로 향했다. 방문을 닫고 나서야 알렉은 제 몸이 흠뻑 젖어있다는 것을 깨달았다. 땀은 비오듯 쏟아졌다. 털썩 침대에 몸을 뉘였지만 방금 들은 사실은 머리를 떠나지 않고 있었다.  
  
로버트와 메리스는 언성을 높여 싸우고 있었다.   
  
지금까지 얼마나 오랫동안 모두를 속여온 거냐고, 메리스는 고래고래 소리를 지르고 있었다. 로버트는 차갑게 말했다. ‘당신은 오메가를 낳았잖아.’ 잠깐의 침묵이 이어졌다. 말다툼에서 질세라, 메리스는 더 크게 소리쳤다. ‘나라고 낳고 싶어서 낳았겠어? 알렉이 오메가로 태어난 것이 왜 내 잘못인데? 그건 그 애의 잘못이지! 걔가 부족했으니까, 알파 부모를 두고도 그 따위로밖에 발현을 못한 것 아니야!’ 맞는 말이었다. 모든 것이 자신의 잘못이었다. 모든 조건이 주어졌는데도 불구하고 제 몸뚱이가 문제를 일으킨 것이었다. 난 더러운 오메가니까. 알렉은 거센 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
  
그러면 알파는?  
  
머릿속의 목소리가 물었다. 아버지가 사실 내내 불륜을 저질러 오고 있었다는 것을 알게 된 기분은 어때? 알파가 완벽하지 못한 생명체라는 사실을 알게 되니 기분이 어때? 아직도 아버지를 닮고 싶어? 아직도 알파가 되고 싶어? 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 지반이 흔들리는 느낌이었다. 제발 날... 그냥 내버려둬. 알렉은 몸을 둥글게 말고는 웅얼거렸다. 아름답지 않은 알파라니, 그것은 상상할 수조차 없었다. 알파는 아름다워야만 했다. 위대하고 완벽해야만 했다. 그래야만, 그래야지만 모든 것이 의미있는 것이었다. 그렇지 않으면 자신이 이렇게까지 고통받을 이유가 없지 않은가? 그렇지 않으면 호르몬을 맞으며 억제제를 복용하는 이유가 없지 않은가? 알파가 완벽하지 않다면, 제가 허울을 뒤집어쓰고 알파로 둔갑할 이유가 없지 않느냐 말이다.   
  
그렇지 않느냐고. 알렉은 이를 갈았다. 제게는 증오조차 허락되지 않았다. 쉬운 것은 단 하나도 없었다. 어떠한 일들도 쉽게 이뤄지지 않았다. 자신이 오메가이기 때문이었다. 저주받고 불경한 존재이기 때문이었다.  
  
선득한 감각이, 팔이 접히는 부분에서 느껴졌다. 주삿바늘이 피부를 뚫고 들어오는 감각에는 아마 영원히 익숙해지지 못할 터였다. 꾸우욱, 의사의 손이 실린저를 눌렀다. 끈적하고 붉은 알파의 피가 혈관을 채우기 시작했다. 화염이었다. 오메가. 알파. 오메가. 알파. 오메가. 형질은 반복해서 알렉의 머릿속에서 메아리쳤다. 알파? 오메가? 알파? 오메가? 알파?  
  
으르렁, 어디선가 표범이 울었다. 눈물이 날 정도로 아름다운 울음소리였다. 가슴이 뻐근해졌다. 알렉은 이런 것이 알파로구나, 하고 깨달았다. 처음으로 한 생각은 아니었다. 울음소리를 들을 때마다 새삼 깨닫는 사실이었다.  
  
이제는 저항할 힘조차 남아있지 않았다. 알렉은 몸에서 천천히 힘을 풀었다. 표범은 느리게 다가왔다. 검은 털에 감싸인 근육들은 파도처럼 물결치며 움직였다. 그 모습은, 너무나도, 아름다웠다. 샌달우드 향이 일렁이기 시작하자 알렉은 저도 모르게 손을 내어 그것을 쓰다듬었다. 손을 올린 알렉은 그대로 굳었다. 지금까지는 엄두도 낼 수 없었던 일이었다. 왜 그랬는지는 알 수 없었다. 최근의 자신은 이렇게, 충동적으로 행동하고 있었다. 알파답지 못하게. 그 사실을 인식하니 알렉의 얼굴은 잠시 찌푸려졌다가 펴졌다. 감정을 드러내는 것은 알파답지 못한 일이었다.  
  
표범의 피부는 부드러웠다. 벨벳처럼 부드러운 피부는 손 안에서 스르르 미끄러졌다. 천천히, 손끝으로 살결을 어루만지며, 알렉은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 떨리는 숨을 내쉬며 남자를 생각했다. 샌달우드 향수를 뿌리는 남자. 자신을 보고 기묘한 미소를 짓는 남자. 글리터 사이클론을 몰고 다니는 존재. 그러자 이상한 일이 일어났다. 표범은 날카로운 송곳니를 드러내지 않았다. 그 대신, 크고 거친 혀가 볼부터 시작해 관자놀이를 쓸고 지나갔다. 그것은 순간적으로 일어난 일이었다.  
  
축축했지만, 나쁜 느낌은 아니었다. 까끌거리는 표범의 혀는 야릇했고 그 혀가 닿은 볼은 간지러웠다. 금녹색 눈과 마주한 알렉은 얼떨떨한 기분이 되어 눈을 깜빡였다. 왜 날 물어뜯지 않는거야? 물어보려던 순간 알렉은 잠에서 깨어났다. 그 사실을 안 알렉은 기겁해서 일어나 앉았다. 심장은 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다. 튀어나오기라도 할 듯이. 죽지 않고 꿈에서 깰 수 있다니, 알렉으로서는 처음 겪는 일이었다. 기이한 기분이었기에 알렉은 그 이유를 계속해서 곱씹었다. 왜 그랬을까. 표범은 왜 그렇게 행동했을까. 왜 사자나 뱀이나, 독수리나 불곰처럼 행동하지 않았을까.  
  
알렉은 알 수 없었다.  
  
***  
  
알렉은 불안한 호흡을 내뱉으며 서성거렸다. 과연 괜찮은 것인지, 알 수가 없었다. 지금껏 알렉은 단 한 번도 뒤로 자위를 해 본 적이 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 그런 것은 천한 오메가들이나 하는 짓거리였기 때문이다. 알파라면, 모름지기 알파라면 성기를 흔들면서 가야 하는 것이었고 자신은 언제나 그 욕망을 잘 인내해왔었다.   
  
매그너스가 나타나기 전까지는.  
  
알렉은 입술을 여러 번 깨물었다. 그냥 버리자. 결심을 한 알렉은 딜도를 들었다가, 다시 박스를 내려다보았다. 살 때는 몰랐지만 반짝이는 스티커에는 문구가 붙어 있었다. [초심자 전용] 알렉은 연신 입술을 깨물었다. 힐끗 문쪽에 시선을 둔 알렉은 문이 확실히 잠겨있는지를 확인했다. 뒤는 이미 벌름거리고 있었기에 알렉은 얼굴을 조금 붉혔다. 아무도 모를 거야. 알렉은 스스로에게 속삭였다. 그렇다. 아무도 자신이 오메가처럼 뒤로 자위를 했다는 사실은 모를 것이다. 자신은 알파니까. 알렉은 손목을 들어 코를 박고는 숲의 향기를 들이마셨다. 가짜여도 상관 없었다. 제 몸에서 알파향이 난다는 사실은 언제나 알렉을 안심시켰다.  
  
그냥 빨리 해버리자. 침대 위에 내팽개쳐진 딜도를 집어든 알렉은 떨리는 손으로 제 입구에 끝을 맞췄다. 만약에 들어가지 않는다면 그냥 포기할 생각이었다. 어쩌면 알파의 호르몬이 제 몸 안에서 훌륭하게 작용하고 있을지도 모르는 일이니까. 알렉의 기대에도 불구하고, 입구는 끊임없이 애액을 내뱉고 있었다. 숨을 깊이 들이쉰 알렉은 호흡을 멈췄고, 딜도를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 딜도는 빨려 들어가듯 알렉의 몸 안으로 사라졌다. 그 감각을 음미하며 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 기분은 정말 이루 말할 수 없을 정도였다. 비참하고, 좋았고, 역겨웠으며, 짜릿했고, 더러웠다. 황홀했다. 알렉은 성기를 잡고서 몇 번 흔들었고 딜도를 물고서 사정했다. 별처럼 반짝이는 다갈색 눈과 함께 으르렁거리는 표범의 울음소리가 들렸다.   
  
사정을 마치고 나서 딜도를 바로 빼냈지만 죄를 지었다는 생각이 알렉의 머리를 떠나지 않았다. 오메가처럼 뒤로 자위를 하다니. 난 알파인데. 알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 자괴감은 쉽게 진정되지 않았다. 제이스나, 매그너스는 이런 식으로 자위하지 않을 것이라는 생각을 하니 알렉의 가슴은 열등감으로 빨갛게 물들었다. 난 알파인데. 주먹을 움켜쥔 알렉은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 누군가 알아차릴지도 모른다는 생각은 이제 들지 않았다. 그것보다 강한 감정이 거세게 알렉을 사로잡았다. 그 감정은 너무나도 커서, 알렉은 압도당하는 기분을 느꼈다. 자기혐오는 모습을 바꿔 알렉을 계속 공격해오고 있었다. 알렉은 오메가인 자신을 사랑할 수 없었다. 사랑하고 사랑받을 자격이 있는 것은 알파 뿐이었다. 이지와 같은. 제이스와 같은. 알파. 자신같은 오메가에게는 어떠한 자격도 없었다. 누구도 자신을 사랑해주지 않을 것이었다.  
  
그대로 앉아 있던 알렉은 마른침을 삼킨 후 협탁의 서랍을 뒤졌다. 활을 쏘러 나가는 것도 나쁘지 않다고 생각했으나 보다 확실하고 빠른 결과를 원했다. 다행히도 알렉은 칼을 찾을 수 있었다. 드르륵, 칼을 꺼내어 든 알렉은 딜도를 들었을 때와는 달리 망설이지 않았다. 알파답게, 그 얼굴은 무표정했다. 차갑고 냉소적인 태도는 자해를 하는 사람의 얼굴처럼은 보이지 않았다. 알렉은 정확하고 빠르게, 제 허벅지 위로 칼을 놀렸다. 살이 베이고 갈라지는 고통은 알렉에게 쾌감으로 다가왔다. 오메가의 피가 줄어들고 있다는 사실은 언제나 짜릿했다.  
  
첫 번째도 어렵지는 않았지만 두 번째, 세 번째는 아주 간단했다. 오메가의 피가 더 줄어들면 기분이 훨씬 좋을 거라고, 알렉은 연신 중얼거렸다. 허벅지에서는 계속해서 피가 샘솟고 있었다. 화끈화끈한 감각과 함께 눈 앞이 번쩍거리며 흔들렸다. 흐르는 피를 보니 마음이 조금 진정되었다. 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 벌을 받고 있다는 사실을 생각하면 마음은 언제나 그랬듯이 평화로워지고는 했다.  
  
그 때 매그는 제 집에서 서성이고 있었다.   
  
***  
  
“네가 억제제를 과도로 복용하고 있다는 걸 알아,”  
  
부드러운 어조였지만 알렉은 즉시 몸을 굳혔다. 언젠가는 매그너스가 대놓고 이 말을 하리라고 예상하고 있었기에 그다지 놀라지는 않았다. 다만 지금이 그 때라는 사실에 잠시 당황했을 뿐이었다.   
  
“전 알파입니다.”   
  
알렉은 비틀린 미소로 응답했다.  남자가 원하는 것이 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 그렇다고 인정할 수도 없었고ㅡ 오메가라고 고백해 버릴까, 하는 충동도 들었지만 그건 잠시였다. 난 알파야. 알렉은 속으로 되뇌었다. 난 알파야. 반복했다. 마치 그렇게 하면 그것을 사실로 만들 수 있다는 듯. 난 알파야. 진짜 알파라도 될 수 있다는 듯.  
  
남자는 별로 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 그가 자신의 말을 알아들었는지조차, 알렉은 알 수 없었다.  
  
“사람들은 약해지는 걸 두려워해. 하지만 인간이라면 누구나 약하지. 그걸 받아들일 줄 알아야 해. 그 사실을 받아들이고 포용해야지만 강해질 수 있어.”  
  
말을 어렵게도 하시네. 알렉은 하 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 그건 당신이 알파니까 할 수 있는 거겠지.  
  
“인정하라고요?”  
  
몸을 휙 돌린 알렉은 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어 매그의 앞에 선 뒤 그를 노려보았다. 몸은 분노와 수치심으로 인해 덜덜 떨리고 있었지만, 알렉의 머리는 오히려 냉정했다.   
  
“어떻게요? 어떻게 인정할 수 있겠어요? 오메가들은 항상 그런ㅡ 그런 취급을 당해요. 언제나 이렇게 산다고. 당신은 모르겠죠. 당신은 알파로 태어났고, 그렇게 길러졌으니까. 당신은 날 이해못해.”  
  
“당신은ㅡ 당신은. 그런 식으로 구는게ㅡ 얼마나 나를 비참하게 만드는지ㅡ 당신은 내가 이러는 게 우스워 보이겠지만ㅡ”  
  
“알렉산더,”  
  
다가온 매그가 팔을 잡았으나 알렉은 홱 하고 그 팔을 뿌리쳤다. 알렉의 목에서는 높고 가냘픈 목소리가 새어나왔다. 비명과도 같은 목소리였다. 목이 졸리는 듯한 소리를 내며 알렉은 뒤로 물러섰다. 최근 있는 모든 일들은 자신을 미치게 만들고 있었다. 어디가 끝인지, 어디가 시작인지 어디서부터가 빛이고 어둠인지조차 구분을 할 수 없었다. 씨근거리며 알렉은 입을 열었다.  
  
“맞아요! 난 오메가예요. 실컷 비웃어요. 당신이 향을 풀면 난 발정할 수밖에 없으니까. 당신의 향에서 안정감을 느끼고, 나는ㅡ 나는ㅡ 씨받이야. 난 그냥 자궁에 불과하다고. 아니, 자궁도 아니지. 난 애도 낳지 못하니까. 난 망가졌어. 괴물이라고...”  
  
당신도 이런 내가 우습겠지. 역겹고, 천하고, 비참한 나는ㅡ 오메가야. 알렉의 녹갈색 눈을 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 가슴 안에서는 미미한 열감과 함께 이상한 감각이 들끓고 있었지만 이게 어떤 감각인지 딱 잡아낼 수가 없었다. 후련함 같기도 하고, 고통 같기도 했다. 흐음, 소리를 낸 매그는 팔짱을 낀 채 서서 알렉을 바라보았다. 글리터로 반짝이는 그 얼굴은 알 수 없는 표정을 담고 약간 찌푸려져 있었다. 느리게, 매그는 입을 열었다.  
  
“나한테 끌리고 있다는 것이 무서워?”  
  
알렉은 떨리는 한숨을 뱉었다. 눈물로 얼룩진 시야는 흐릿했고, 눈을 깜빡이자 매그의 시선이 느껴졌다. 목 안이, 배 아래가 불타는 것 같았다. 알렉은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 아주 작은 끄덕임이었다.  
  
“알파한테 굴복당하는 느낌이 들어서?”  
  
직접적인 질문을 받자 누군가가 가슴을 돌로 내려치는 듯한 느낌이 났다. 알렉은 제 심장이 위치한 왼쪽 가슴 부근을 꾹 눌렀다. 왜 이렇게 고통스러운지, 알렉은 이미 알고 있었다. 자신이 오메가이기 때문이었다. 알파의 피로도, 알파의 호르몬으로도 바꿀 수 없이 더럽고 역겨운 오메가이기 때문이었다. 고개를 다시 끄덕인 알렉은 바닥을 내려다보았다. 옷을 모두 입고 있는데도 불구하고 전부 벌거벗겨진 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 알렉은 파르르 몸을 떨었다. 제 추악하고 추잡한 면면들이 드러난 이상 알렉은 눈 앞의 알파를 제대로 바라볼 수 없었다. 어찌 그럴 수 있겠는가. 그는 자신과는 다른 존재다. 매그너스는 우월하고, 강인하고, 아름다운 포식자였다. 알파였다.  
  
“네가 왜 그렇게 완벽하고 싶어하는지 생각해 본 적 있어, 알렉산더?”  
  
그가 무슨 소리를 하는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 처음부터 그랬던 적도 없었다. 자신과 매그너스 사이에는 어떤 말도 필요하지 않았으니까. 으슬으슬 떨리는 몸에서는 열이 나고 있었다. 구멍이 울컥거리며 액을 내보냈다. 공기 중에는 역겨운 복숭아 향이 가득했다. 알렉은 숨을 참고서 그냥 가만히 있었다. 자신의 상태를 알고 있을 텐데도, 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 입을 열었다.  
  
“넌 누군가를 밟고 올라서야만 비로소 자신이 강하다고 느끼는 거야. 왜 그런 줄 알아? 네 자신이 약하기 때문이야. 네가 진정으로 강하다면, 네 스스로가 알 수 있어. 그리고 거기에는 누구의 인정도 필요없어...”  
  
으르렁, 말을 끝마치는 것과 동시에 남자는 사라지고 표범이 옷 안에서 튀어나왔다. 검고 거대한 표범이었다. 표범의 눈은 초록빛을 띈 노란 색으로 반짝였다. 빙글빙글 절 에워싸고 도는 표범을 두고 알렉은 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었다. 알렉의 주위를 몇 번 돌고 나서 매그는 수인형을 풀었다. 알렉은 제 앞에 선 남자의 나체를 멍하니 바라보았다. 부끄러워하지도 않고 당당하게 선 채로, 매그는 알렉의 시선을 즐겼다. 그의 성기는 단단하게 올라붙어 서 있었다. 으르렁거리는 소리를 내며 매그가 명령했다.  
  
“꿇어.”  
  
제가 무엇을 하고 있는지 인식도 못한 채 알렉은 즉시 그 말에 복종했다. 짜릿한 쾌감은 척추를 타고 올라 펑 하고 눈에서 터졌다. 시야가 하얗게 번졌다. 어질어질한 머리를 뒤흔들어 정신을 차리고 나서야 알렉은 제가 손도 대지 않고 사정했음을 깨달았다. 가소롭다는 표정을 한 매그는 알렉을 비웃었다. 발을 들어 아무렇게나 성기를 짓밟으며 매그는 조소했다. “정말 버릇없는 개새끼군. 가르치려면 시간 좀 걸리겠는데. 이렇게 멋대로 굴다니.” 알렉은 거세게 숨을 헐떡였다. 고통 때문은 아니었다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지, 알렉은 잠시 이해할 수가 없었다. 자신이 느끼고 있는 것이 사실인지조차 확신할 수 없었다.  
  
옅었던 샌달우드향은 조금 진해져 넘실거리고 있었다. 알렉은 드디어 그 안에 감춰진 페로몬과 형질을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 그러나,   
  
그럼에도 불구하고,  
  
매그너스는 아름다웠다.  
  
제 앞에 선 남자는 지독하게 아름다웠다. 잔인하리만치 아름다웠다. 잔혹한 폭군의 얼굴을 한 오메가는 지배자였다. 포식자였다. 얼이 빠진 알렉은 넋이 나가서 입을 딱 벌렸다. 어떻게 오메가가 아름다울 수 있는지 알렉은 이해가 가지 않았다.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“당신은... 당신은, 오메가인데ㅡ 어, 어떻게 피어를 사용할 수가 있는 거죠?”   
  
알렉은 말을 더듬었다.  아직까지도 알렉의 머리는 상황을 받아들이지 못하고 있었다. 정액으로 젖은 바지는 축축하고 불쾌했다. 무엇보다도 남자의 앞에서 이런 꼴을 보였다는 사실이 그랬다. 바닥에 무릎을 꿇은 채 절망한 알렉은 남자를 올려다보았다. 남자는, 오메가는 여전히 아름다웠다. 적당히 자리잡힌 복근으로 시선을 내렸다가, 성기를 마주하고 슬며시 눈을 돌렸다. 남자는 너무나도 매력적이었다. 자신처럼 보잘것없는 오메가가 저런 남자와 한 장소에 있는 것은 죄악처럼 여겨졌기에 알렉은 몸을 옹송그렸다.   
  
알파의 껍질을 훔쳤어도 넌 오메가보다 못한 존재야. 뒤늦은 부끄러움이 해일처럼 덮쳤다. 넌 쓸모없어. 알렉은 숨을 멈췄다. 깔깔깔, 하얀 장미가 웃는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
“당신... 정말 오메가 맞아요...?”  
  
자신없는 목소리로 알렉이 물었다. 뭐라 말하기 힘든 분위기가 자신을 압도하고 있었기에, 어떻게든 그에 저항해보려는 작은 반항이었다. 향을 맡고 있었지만 잘 받아들여지지 않았다. 차라리 남자가 알파인 것이 나았다. 그래야 이치에 맞는 일인데. 알파는 아름답고, 오메가는 천한 존재인데. 오메가는, 오메가는 아름다울 수 없는데. 알렉의 머릿속은 사정없이 흔들렸다. 흑표라니. 남자의 수인형 역시도 오메가에게는 상상할 수 없는 형질이었다. 그리고 피어는 어떻게 설명할 것인가.  
  
피어. 피어는 알파만의 권능이었다. 그것도 초우성알파만이 가질 수 있는 권능이었다. 오금을 저리고 몸을 얼어붙게 만드는 아우라는ㅡ 조물주가 알파에게만 내리는 특권이었다. 아름다운 알파에게만. 지배자에게만. 포식자에게만.  
  
그런데 왜. 알렉은 멍하니 제 앞의 남자를 바라보며 무의식적으로 입술을 핥았다. 따끔따끔한 감각이 몸을 타고 번지고 있었다. 불쾌하기도 하고 유쾌하기도 한 감각이었고 알렉은 죄책감을 느꼈다. 남자를 바라보아도 되는 것인지 알 수 없었다.  
  
으음. 고개를 살짝 기울인 매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. “네가 모르는 사실이 있어. 궁금해?” 입꼬리를 들어올려 웃은 매그는 장난스럽게 알렉의 볼을 건드렸다. 처음 있는 접촉에 알렉은 부르르 몸을 떨었고 고개를 끄덕였다. “그럼 한 잔 할 수 있겠지.” 오메가의 미소는 유혹적이었고, 알렉은 그 제안에 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다. 홀린 기분이었다. 남자는 얼굴을 조금 찌푸리고는 경고했다. “말로 해야지.” 알렉은 그 명령에 휘둥그레졌다. 남자는 자신을 어린아이 다루듯 하고 있었다. 가만히 남자를 바라보던 알렉은 입을 열었다.  
  
“...네.”  
  
왜 자신이 남자의 말을 따르고 있는지는 알 수 없었다. 어째서 불쾌하다는 감정이 들지 않는지도 말이다. 배 안쪽에서는 미미한 열감이 피어올랐다. 남자는 저와 비슷한 나이이거나 저보다 어려 보였다. 훨씬 많다는 것이 믿어지지 않을 정도로. 그러나 아마 남자가 자신보다 어렸더라도, 자신은 존댓말을 썼을 것이다. 그냥 그것이 자연스러운 것처럼 느껴졌다. 저는 오메가였고ㅡ 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 굴종을 알았다. 알렉은 제 앞에서 걷는 남자를 훔쳐보았다. 그리고 입술을 짓씹었다.  
  
저 사람도 오메가인데. 왜 자신은 아름답지 않은 것인가. 결국은 형질을 떠나서 자신이 문제였던 것이다. 문제는 알렉 라이트우드였다. 넌 쓰레기야. 알렉은 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 살랑, 샌달우드 향이 불었다. 그르르릉, 표범이 목을 울리는 소리가 들렸다. 숨을 들이킨 알렉이 몸을 굳히고 뒤를 돌았을 때,  
  
그 곳에는 아무 것도 없었다.  
  
이동하는 동안 남자는 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 람보르기니 옆 좌석에 앉은 알렉은 조심스럽게 시선을 제 무릎에 두었다. 신호에 걸릴 때마다 가끔씩 남자가 저를 바라보는 것이 느껴졌다. 하지만 입을 열 수가 없었다. 괜찮은걸까. 알렉의 마음 속에서는 두 가지 주장이 싸우고 있었다. 다행히도, 그 전투의 승리자는 호기심이었다.  
  
남자의 로프트는 이드리스 한복판에 위치해 있었다. 다운월더사 본사에서 조금 떨어진 곳이었다. 집은 여러가지 문화가 혼재되어 있었다. 한쪽 벽에 에곤 쉴레의 그림이 걸려 있는가 하면 콘솔 위에는 중국에서 건너온 것이 분명한 도자기가 놓여 있었다. 그러나 물건이 많았음에도 불구하고 그 모든 것은 아주 자연스러워 보였다. 혼자 사는구나. 로프트 안으로 들어선 알렉은 어색하게 주위를 두리번거렸다. 아무 곳에나 편할대로 앉으라는 말을 들었지만 처음 온 곳에서 그게 쉽지는 않았다. 그러나 남자의 말에는 거부할 수 없는 강한 힘이 있었다. 모르겠다, 여기 앉지 뭐. 알렉은 결국 검은 가죽 소파에 엉덩이를 붙였다. 엉거주춤한 자세였다.  
  
“나도 그 자리를 좋아해. 취향이 같아서 기쁘네.”  
  
술잔을 들고 걸어오며 남자가 속삭였다. 나긋나긋한 목소리였다. 보다 살랑살랑해진 발걸음은 고양이를 떠올리게 만들었다. 그러나 알렉은 그가 표범임을 이미 알고 있었다. 글쎄, 따지자면 고양이는 고양이었다. 17배는 더 큰. 취향이 같아서 왜 기쁘다는 거죠? 대답을 해야하나 망설이고 있는데 남자가 잔을 건넸다. “자아,” 손가락이 스치듯 닿았다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 마른침을 삼켰다. 타는 듯한 갈증이 몰려와 잔을 입으로 가져가는데 남자는 으응, 하고는 싫은 듯한 소리를 냈다. 손을 멈추고 고개를 올려 남자를 바라보자 매그너스는 그때서야 빙긋 웃었다. “건배.” 잔을 가볍게 부딪힌 남자는 매혹적인 웃음을 지어 보인 후 옆에 앉았고, 느리게 고개를 돌려 알렉을 쳐다보았다.  
  
뭐, 무슨. 알렉은 움찔해서는 옆으로 조금 비켜앉았다. 뭘 한 것도 아닌데, 시선 뿐임에도 불구하고 그 즉시 심장이 두방망이질치고 머리는 어질어질했다. 타는 듯한 갈증이 다시금 시작되었다. 건배를 했으니까. 이제 마셔도 되는 거겠지. 알렉은 단숨에 반 정도를 들이켰다. 식도부터 시작해 위장 안으로 불타는 듯한 감각이 번졌다. 이런. 알렉은 켁켁대며 기침을 몇 번 했다. 바보 같았겠지. 부끄러움과 수치심으로 인해 알렉의 볼은 시뻘개졌다. 술에서는 파인애플의 달콤한 맛이 느껴졌지만 음미할 수는 없었다. 오메가같은 놈!! 머릿속에서 남자의 호통소리가 들려왔다. 알렉의 호흡이 거칠어졌다.   
  
공기 중에서 역겨운 복숭아 향이 풍기기 시작했다.  
  
그것을 본 매그는 종처럼 웃더니 더 가까이 다가왔다. 알렉은 옆으로 조금 더 이동했으나 남자는 멈추지 않았다. 소파 끝에 다다라서야 알렉은 호흡을 멈췄다. 자신의 향도 그렇고, 모든 것이 당황스러웠다. 그것은 남자가 오메가인것을 안다고 해서 변하는 것은 아니었다. 남자는 아름다운 오메가였고, 자신은 아니었다. 잔을 쥔 알렉의 손은 피가 통하지 않아 새하얘져 있었다. 다른 손은 쥐락펴락하느라 붉어졌다 하얘졌다를 반복하고 있었다. 뭐 하는 거지. 얼어붙은 알렉은 눈동자만 도륵 굴려 남자를 보았다. 남자는 양 손을 들어올려 진정하라는 제스쳐를 취해 보였다.  
  
“걱정 마. 그냥 놀려주고 싶어서 그랬어. 처음인가보지?”  
  
처음? 어리둥절해서는 남자를 바라보았다. 남자의 말을 이해할 수가 없었다. 은은한 미소를 띄운 남자는 눈으로 묻고 있었다. ‘내 말이 맞아?’ 어, 알렉은 바보가 된 기분을 느끼며 얼빠진 소리를 냈다. 그러자 남자의 눈에 일순간 놀라움이 스쳤다. 붉은 입술은 살짝 벌어졌고 그 안으로는 촉촉한 혀가 엿보였다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다.  
  
“세상에, 그럼 너 아무것도 모른다고?”   
  
매그는 기쁜 듯한 웃음소리를 냈다. 알렉은 멍하니 그 웃음소리를 들었다. 모른다고 하기에는 자존심이 상했지만 안다고 하기에는, 자신은 이 남자가 쏟아내는 수수께끼같은 말들을 전혀 이해할 수 없었다. “좋아. 도와주지.” 훅 손을 뻗은 매그는 알렉의 뒷머리를 잡아챘다. 뭐, 알렉은 소스라치게 놀라서는 몸을 굳혔다. “가만히 있어.” 손에 힘을 준 매그는 알렉의 머리칼을 세게 잡아당겨, 뒤로 고개를 젖히게 했다. 목덜미를 드러낸 알렉은 발가벗겨진 기분이 되어 저도 모르게 숨을 멈췄다. 며칠 전의 자해흔이 목에 남아 있었다. 신나게 긁어 여전히 피딱지가 앉은 상처 위로 매그의 시선이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 입술을 감쳐문 채 딴청을 피웠다. 유리알같은 남자의 눈을 마주치면 제 저열한 욕망이 들킬 것 같아서였다.   
  
하지만 시선만이었다. 시선을 제외한 나머지 신경은 모두 남자를 향해 쏠려 있었다. 가슴은 튀어나올 것처럼 뛰고 있었다. 남자는 나른하게 물었다.  
  
“아팠어?”  
  
네, 알렉은 솔직하게 답했다. 제 목을 살피는 남자의 눈은 이미 답을 알고 있는 것 같았고 제게 묻는 것은 다만 확인 절차일 뿐이었다. 남자는 손을 들어 상처 위에 손톱을 박아넣었다. “아!” 신음성을 내지른 알렉은 몸을 굳히고는 떨었다. 이상하고도 기묘한 감각이 자신을 덮쳤다. 그것은 더 해주었으면, 하는 것과 비슷한 욕망이었다. 남자는 더 낮아진 목소리로 속삭였다. 위험하고 위협적으로 들렸다.  
  
“더 아프고 싶어?”  
  
아프고 싶지 않느냐고. 아프고 싶었다. 벌을 받고 싶었다. 자신은 벌을 받아야만 했다. 자신은 비천한 오메가고ㅡ 알렉은 숨을 들이켰다. 알파의 아름다움을 훔치려 했으니까. 그러면서도 알파가 되지 못한 처참한 실패작이니까. 마른침만 삼킨 알렉이 답이 없자 매그는 머리칼을 더욱 세게 잡아당기며 종용했다. “대답.”   
  
“...네... 아팠으면 좋겠어요.”  
  
다시금 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 알렉이 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답했다. 욕망을 인정한다는 일은, 입 밖으로 내어 시인한다는 일은 쉬운 것이 아니었다. 남자가 뭘 하려는지 알렉은 어렴풋하게 짐작하기 시작했다. 이 오메가는 자신을 물어 뜯고 갈가리 찢어발길 것이다. 아프게 만들 것이다. 알렉은 떨면서 눈을 감았다. 그것을 원했다. 벌을 원했다. 처벌받고 싶었고, 아프기를 원했다. 자신은 응당 그래야만 했으니까.  
  
으르렁, 어디선가 표범이 울었다. 몸이 높은 곳으로 훅 들어올려졌다가 다시 가라앉는 느낌이, 그 감각이 생생했다.  
  
대답을 들은 남자는 빙긋 웃었다. 손톱을 세워 깊이 박은 후 그대로 알렉의 목을 긁어내렸고, 채 낫지 않은 연약한 피부는 그 밑에서 찢기는 듯한 느낌이 났다. 남자는 더욱 세게 그 행위를 몇 번 반복했다. 빠르고 효과적이었다. 불이 붙은 듯 화끈거리는 고통에 눈 앞이 어지럽고 눈 앞이 혼미했다. 남자가 자신을 상처입히고 있었고, 자신은 속수무책으로 당하고 있었다. 무력하게. 만족스러웠다. 알렉의 손은 무릎 위에서 바들바들 떨리고 있었다. 칼날이 절 저미는 듯한 고통, 쾌락과도 비슷한 고통이 한 차례 몸을 휩쓸었다. 다음 순간 정신을 차린 알렉은 기겁해서 몸을 움츠렸다.  
  
공기 중에 다시 복숭아 향이 퍼져 있었다. 역겨운 오메가의 향이. 아주 두텁게.  
  
온 몸이 찬물을 맞은 듯 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 반쯤 섰던 알렉의 성기는 가라앉았고 알렉은 한기에 몸을 떨었다. 향을 가라앉히고 싶었지만 이전처럼 쉽게 되지 않았다. 알렉은 입술을 깨물면서 몇 번 더 시도했지만 향을 숨기려는 노력은 수포로 돌아갔다. 패닉이 알렉을 덮쳤고 알렉은 더 심하게 떨기 시작했다. 급하게 나오느라 탈취제도 없었고, 억제제도 없었다. 이 곳에는 자신을 보호해줄 것이 아무것도 없었다. 절망과 함께 자책감이 알렉을 강타했다. 이 남자에게 홀려 자신은 제 멋대로 행동하고 있었다. 오메가처럼, 감정에 휩쓸리고 있었다. 알파답지 않게 굴고 있었다. 오메가처럼. 더럽고 역겹고, 비참하고 천한 오메가처럼.  
  
매그는 그런 알렉을 가만히 바라보다가, 거세게 당겨 품에 안았다. 무슨, 뭐, 알렉은 갑작스런 포옹에 당황해 남자를 밀치는 것을 잊었다. 생각을 멈춘 알렉은 안긴 채 가만히 있었다. 남자가 속삭였다.  
  
“좋아하는 거 같은데, 향은 안 풀어주네. 나도 네 향이 궁금한데 말이지.”   
  
뭐라고? 자신보다 작은 남자에게 안긴 채 알렉은 얼이 빠져서 눈을 깜박였다. 이 역겨운 냄새가 안 맡아진다고? 알렉은 잠시 남자의 후각에 이상이 있는 것은 아닌지 생각했다. 그러나 크게 숨을 들이쉬었을 때,  
  
공기 중에서는 아무 냄새도 나지 않았다.  
  
은은한 샌달우드 향과 섞여 자신의 가짜 알파향, 숲의 향만이 감돌고 있을 뿐 복숭아 향은 맡아지지 않았다. 공기는 청량했다. 그리고 절 안은 남자의 팔은 따뜻했다. 단단하게 근육이 잡힌, 안정이 되는 팔이었다. 알렉은 오메가가 제게 이런 느낌을 주고 있다는 것을 믿을 수가 없었다. 안정감을 주는 오메가라니. 오메가가 이토록 충만한 느낌을 느끼게 할 수 있다니. 그 사실은 충격파처럼 알렉을 때렸다. 남자는 비현실적인 존재였다. 세상의 모든 이치에서 벗어나 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.   
  
매그는 살며시 웃더니 알렉의 뺨을 길게 쓰다듬었다. 그 손가락은 따스했다. 매우 다정하고 친밀한 동작이었다. 모든 것을 잊고서 알렉은 짧게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 너무 친숙한 느낌이었다. 몸을 휘감는 감각에 취한 알렉은 몽롱한 눈으로 중얼거렸다. 이상한 질문이라는 것은 알고 있었다.  
  
“...우리... 어디서 만난 적 있어요...?”  
  
“너무 흔한 수법이네.”  
  
남자는 픽 하고 코웃음을 쳤지만 알렉은 말없이 침을 삼켰다.   
  
상처를 그냥 두고 싶었지만 남자는 막무가내였다. 차마 그 아픔을 계속해서 느끼며, 거울 앞에 설 때마다 곱씹고 싶다는 말까지는 할 수는 없었다. 그래서 알렉은 남자가 제 목에 습윤 밴드를 붙이는 것을 가만히 두었다. 집에 가서 떼어내면 될 것이다. “누가 묻거든 고양이가 할퀴었다고 해.” 남자가 미소지으며 말했다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이려다가, 입을 열었다. “네.” 남자의 깊은 시선이 여전히 제게 닿아 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 매그는 알렉의 목덜미와 귓가를 쓸며 말을 건넸다. 서두르고 싶지는 않았지만 도망가게 두고 싶지도 않았다. 덫에 걸린 토끼를 놓치는 것은 자존심이 상하는 일이었다.  
  
“이런 건 어때, 회장님? 아프고 싶을 때마다 나랑 만나는 거지. 그럼 만날 때마다 네가 원하는 고통을 줄게. 정도가 지나치다 싶으면 넌 언제든지 거부해도 돼.”  
  
나직하게 속삭여지는 말을 들으며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 거부해도 된다고? 그럴 수 있을 리가 없지 않은가. 남자가 원하면 죽을 수도 있을 것 같은데 그게 될 수 있을 리가 없지 않은가. 남자의 제안은 감미로웠고 황홀했다. 활을 쏘거나, 칼을 들거나 하지 않아도, 신체만으로도 고통을 느낄 수 있다는 생각만으로도 즐거웠다. 그렇지만.  
  
“괜찮습니다.”  
  
알렉은 마지막 이성을 붙잡고 남자의 제안을 거절했다. 더 이상 오메가처럼 굴 수는 없었다. 자신은 알파다. 알파여야만 했다. 알파가 아닌 알렉 라이트우드는 쓸모가 없었다. 가치가 없는 인간 이하의 존재였다. 역겨운 오메가였다. 그러니까, 그러면 안 됐다. 자신은 고통조차 편하게 받아서는 안 됐다. 알렉은 스스로를 세뇌하다시피, 강박적으로 중얼거렸다. 그래야지만 제 몸이 표현하는 거부의 소리를 무시할 수 있기 때문이었다. ‘다운월더 사 회장은 형질에 상관없이 아무나 만나고 다니잖아.’ 사원들이 수군거리는 소리 역시도 간간히 들려왔다. 매그는 옅은 미소를 짓더니 까치발을 들었고 알렉의 귓가에 후 하고 바람을 불었다. 불쾌한 표정을 지은 알렉이 물러서자 싱긋 웃은 매그가 속삭였다.  
  
“마음이 바뀐다면 언제든지 연락해. 내 번호는 이미 알고 있겠지.”  
  
로프트의 문을 열고 내려오니 리디아가 서 있었다. 미팅은 잘 하셨냐고 말을 건네는 제 비서에게 웃어보인 알렉은 남자의 철두철미함에 혀를 내둘렀다. 사업가로서 이런 점은 저도 배워야겠다고 생각했다. 남자는 끝까지 자신을 배려해주고 있었다. 집으로 돌아와서야 알렉은 제가 남자의 집에 왜 갔었는지를 깨달았다. 오메가인데. 오메가. 피어. 알려 주겠다고 했는데. 남자도 잊은 것이 분명했다. 다음에 물어 봐야겠다. 기회가 있겠지. 사업을 하다 보면 마주치게 될 것이고... 알렉은 긴 하품을 내뱉었다. 지치고 피곤했지만 이상하게도 홀가분한 기분이 들었다. 동시에 서러움도 느꼈다. 오메가이고 알파이고를 떠나서 자신이 그냥 열등하다는 사실을 받아들이자니 절망스러웠다.  
  
밴드. 그 때서야 알렉은 제 목에 붙은 습윤 밴드에 관심을 주었다. 떼어내야 하는데, 신기하게도 그런 마음은 사라져 있었다. 알렉은 손을 올려 밴드 위에 댔다. 샌달우드 향이 피어올랐다. 이 밴드 밑에 남자가 자신에게 남긴 상처가 있다. 남자는 친절하게도 제게서 오메가의 피를 빼낼 수 있는 자비를 베풀어 주었다. 그것도 직접. 알렉은 이 상처가 영구히 남았으면 하는 바람과 함께 어떻게 해도 상처가 사라지고 말 것이라는 데에 진한 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 떼 버릴까. 밴드 끝을 잡아당기다가 알렉은 손을 내렸다. 으응, 남자가 내는 싫은 소리가 들리는 것 같아서였다.  
  
그 날도 알렉의 꿈 속에는 표범이 나타났다. 아주 거대한 흑표였다. 맹수의 전신은 윤기가 흐르는 검은 털로 덮여 있었다. 으르렁, 그가 울었다. 아름다운 목소리였다.


	7. Chapter 7

  
휘잉, 바람이 불고 있었다. 피부뿐만 아니라 가슴 속까지 에이는 듯한 느낌이 불었다. 끝없이 펼쳐진 너른 초원. 그 위에 선 알렉은 떨리는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 곧 그가 나타날 것이다.   
  
알렉은 맹수를 기다리고 있었다. 절 지배할 포식자를 기다리고 있었다. 바람을 타고 샌달우드 향이 불었다. 지근거리에 표범이 서 있었다. 초록색이 섞인 노란 눈동자를 하고. 구름이 태양을 감싸안는 동안 그 눈은 다갈색으로 반짝였다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼키고 눈을 감았다. 그리고 다가올 고통을 기다렸다. 형벌을 기다렸다. 찢겨지고 파괴당하는 느낌과, 발 밑까지 떨어지는 수치와, 그 후 찾아오는 안도감과 같은 것들. 알렉은 그 모든 것을 기다렸다. 두 팔을 벌리고 기다렸다.  
  
표범은 다가오지 않았다.  
  
왜...? 이해할 수 없어 알렉은 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 다음 순간 그는 순식간에 꿈에서 빠져나왔다. 얼떨떨한 기분이 된 알렉은 얼굴을 구겼다. 손톱을 세워 몸 이곳저곳을 세게 긁었다. 날카로운 손톱이 지나갈 때마다 옅은 핑크빛의 선이 남아 붉게 부풀어올랐으나, 예전처럼 만족스러운 기분은 들지 않았다. 왜 이러지? 손을 놓은 알렉은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 헐떡거렸다. 목에 붙은 밴드를 떼어낸 뒤 세게 긁어내렸다. 그렇지만 칼로 허벅지를 쑤시고 있는데도 충족감은 들지 않았다. 오메가. 스스로는 어떤 것도 할 수 없는, 오메가. 머릿속에는 남자의 얼굴만이 가득했다. 알렉은 몸을 말고 떨었다. 볼을 타고 천천히 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 같은 오메가인데 왜 나는 이런 거지. 왜 아름답지 않은 거지. 그 사실이 견딜 수 없었다.   
  
***  
  
남자의 집으로 향하면서도 알렉은 몇 번이고 망설였다. 남자의 목적도, 의도도 알 수가 없었다. 내가 원하면 날 괴롭혀 주겠다니 대체 무슨 생각인걸까. 그래도 이런 것까지 준비한 것을 보면 나쁜 사람은 아닌거 같기도 한데. 알렉은 눈을 깔면서 종이를 매만졌다. 왜 남자의 시선을 바라볼 수 없는지, 알렉은 스스로도 자신을 이해할 수 없었다. 저 사람은 오메가인데. 알렉은 이를 악물었다.  팔 안쪽과 피부 밑으로 참을 수 없는 간지러움이 느껴졌다. 이 미쳐버린 오메가의 피는, 심지어 오메가에게도 작동하고 있었다. 알렉 라이트우드가 죽었으면 좋겠다. 오메가인 알렉이 죽었으면 좋겠다. 알렉은 스스로에게 중얼거렸다. 으르렁, 목을 울리는 표범의 울음소리가 들렸다.  
  
으음. 남자는 목을 울려 가르랑거리는 소리를 냈다. 고양이의 울음소리같은 신음에 정신을 차린 알렉은 눈을 들었다. “왜 향을 감추려고 해? 난 좋은데, 네 향.” 충격으로 인해 알렉의 눈이 둥그렇게 뜨였다. 자신이 뭔가 말을 잘못 들은것이 분명했다. 알렉은 허둥지둥 제 형질을 안으로 끌어와 숨겼고, 손목을 들어 코를 갖다댔다. 복숭아 향은 나지 않았다. 다행히도. 음울한 숲의 향을 맡고 있자 마음은 조금 안정되었다. 알렉은 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 답을 마친 종이를 받아들고서 매그는 눈썹을 으쓱했다.   
  
“그래, 그래서... 세이프워드는 뭘로 하고 싶어?”  
  
세이프워드? 알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박였다. 매그는 희미하게 웃으며 힌트를 주었다. “고통을 멈추고 싶을 때. 네가 평소에 절대 뱉지 않을 말을 골라.” 알렉은 즉시 답했다. “필요없어요.” 정말이었다. 자신이 원하는 것은 아픔이고, 고통이었다. 남자는 그 대가로 제 몸을 원하는 것 같았으나, 별로 상관은 없었다. 벌을 받을 수 있다면 누구든지 괜찮았다. 다만 제 형질이 드러나면 안 되기 때문에 이 남자일 수밖에 없는 것이다. 알렉은 그렇게 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 알파에게 매달리는 것은 죽기보다 싫었고, 그렇다고 열등한 오메가에게 부탁하는 것은 자존심이 상했다. 그러니 이 남자일 수밖에 없는 것이다. 신이 빚어낸 유일하게 아름다운 오메가를 바라보며 알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박였다.  
  
“필요하지 않은지 필요한지는, 내가 정해, 달링.”  
  
매그는 나른하게 속삭였다. 알렉은 그 말에 잠시 얼어붙었다. 남자는 자신을 어르고 있었다. 아이라도 대하듯이. 날 약자로 보는 걸까. 알렉은 몸을 옹송그려 굽혔다. 수치스러움이 천천히 몸을 타고 기어올랐다. 제 머리를 쓰다듬는 남자의 손을 느끼며 알렉은 그가 자신의 대답을 기다리고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이해할 수 없게도 볼이 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 이상하게도 남자는 세상에서 가장 다정한 어조로 제게 명령을 해댔고, 그럼에도 자신은 그것을 거부할 수가 없었다. 하얀 장미의 웃음소리를 무시하려 애쓰며 알렉은 자신이 절대 하지 않을 말을 생각했다. 뱉을 수 없는 말. 자신에게는 허락되어지지 않은 말. 이것보다도 완벽한 말은 있을 수가 없었다.  
  
“사랑해.”  
  
매그는 흐음, 하고는 팔짱을 꼈다. 미간을 찌푸린 매그는 눈을 가느다랗게 뜨고 속삭였다. “그건 안 돼. 그런 의미가 아니었어.” 알렉은 의아해서는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그러나 매그는 제 섭이 입을 열기 전에 먼저 내뱉었다. “우리 관계에 섹스가 꼭 필요한 건 아니지만 만약 섹스를 하게 된다면, 너는 나한테 사랑한다고 말하게 될 거야. 별로 어려운 일은 아닐걸.” 남자의 말은 꽤나 사실처럼 들렸다. 알렉은 슬쩍 고개를 숙였다. 그럴 일은 없을걸요, 하고 말하고 싶었지만 이미 제 몸이 반응을 하고 있었다. 저도 그것을 알았고, 남자 역시도 얼간이가 아니었다. 사랑해가 맘에 들지 않는다면... 그렇다면 선택은 한 가지밖에 없었다.   
  
“......”  
  
알렉은 웅얼거렸고, 매그는 가볍게 알렉의 입가를 튕겼다. 나긋하고 절도 있는 태도였지만 명령이 담겨 있었다. “대화는 똑바로. 눈을 보고 제대로 얘기해.” 매그는 까치발을 들더니 작게 속삭였다. “안 그러면 벌 줄거야, 멍멍아.” 알렉의 성기는 그 말에 기대로 꿈틀거렸다. 알렉은 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 왜 이러지. 가까이 다가온 남자의 몸에서는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 좋은 향이 났다. 샌달우드. 그리고 시트러스한 감귤의 향. 부드럽고 달콤한 바닐라도 살짝 느껴졌다. 마른침을 한 번 삼킨 알렉은 입을 열었다.   
  
“제이스.”  
  
남자의 다갈색 눈은 더 가늘어졌고 이상한 빛으로 반짝였다. 알렉은 아몬드 모양의 눈 안에서 그 빛이 춤추는 것을 멍하니 바라보았다. 입술을 조금 내민 매그는 느리게 말했다. “헤론데일 가의 장자 이름도 제이스인데, 흥미롭네.” 질문이 아니었다. 따라서 알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 매그는 입꼬리를 들어올렸다가 바로 내렸다. 처음부터 몰아붙이고 싶지는 않았다. 제 오메가의 멘탈은 이미 건강하지 못한 상태였고, 매그는 그 사실을 눈치채고 있었다. “세이프워드를 말해야 할 것 같을때는 참지 마. 나는 네가 다치기를 원하지 않아.” 매그의 손이 내밀어졌고 팔찌는 그 손목에서 찰랑 소리를 냈다. “진심이야.” 알렉은 제 뺨을 살살 쓰다듬는 그 손에 기대며 눈을 감았다. 이상할 정도로 편안했다. 편안하다는 걸 느낄 수 있다니 이상했다. 남자의 말은 정말로 진심처럼 들렸다.   
  
“신체검사부터 시작할까, 일단은.”   
  
매그는 고개를 까닥했다. 알렉의 얼굴은 순식간에 붉어졌다. 망설이던 알렉은 소파 위로 천천히 누웠으나 고개를 갸웃하는 매그 덕에 다시 일어나야만 했다. 매그는 흥미롭다는 듯이 말했다. “그 전에 옷 벗어 볼래? 천천히.” 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 몸을 타고 스멀스멀 이상한 감각이 피어올랐다. 낯설고도 낯익은 감각이었다. 깨어 있을 때 이런 감각을 느끼는 일은 아주 드물었다.  
  
알렉은 살짝 고개를 떨어트리며 천천히 재킷에서 팔을 빼냈다. 남자의 눈이 저를 응시하고 있었다. 나 지금 뭐 하는 거지. 떨리는 손을 들어 셔츠 단추를 풀면서도 알렉은 스스로를 이해할 수 없었다. 어렸을 때 이후로 누군가에게 제 몸을 보인 적은 없었다. 매년 받았던 검사를 제외하고는. 게다가 남자처럼 아름다운 생명체에게 제 몸을 내보인다는 것은,   
  
큰 수치처럼 느껴졌다.  
  
알렉은 놀랍게도 그 감각에 발기했다. 제발 가라앉아라. 제발. 속으로 속삭이면서 벨트를 천천히 끌렀다. 제발. 지퍼를 내렸다. 제발. 허리를 굽혀 바지에서 다리를 빼냈다. 앞에 선 남자가 킥 하고 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 알렉의 얼굴은 토마토처럼 새빨개졌다. 머리는 너무나 어지러웠다. 남자의 웃음소리만이 귀에서 끊임없이 리플레이되고 있었다. 킥, 하고 절 비웃는 웃음소리가. 오메가에게 발기하는 오메가를, 알파도 아니고 오메가도 아닌 존재를 비웃는 웃음소리가. 알렉은 가만히 고개를 숙였다. 남자는 저보다 작은데 왜 자꾸 압도당하는 기분이 드는 것인지 스스로도 스스로를 이해할 수 없었다. 킥 하고 웃던 남자의 웃음소리와, 붓으로 한 번 그어낸 듯한 미소와, 으응, 하고 싫은 듯 내던 신음만이 울렸다. 멍하니 서 있다가 알렉은 고개를 들었다. 몸에는 소름이 돋아 있었다.  
  
“왜...”  
  
“아무것도 안 하냐고? 그야 네가 덜 벗었으니까.”  
  
매그는 상냥한 미소를 지었다. 그러나 그 미소가 친절하고 다정했기에 알렉은 더 수치심을 느꼈다. “덜 벗었잖아, 멍멍이 씨. 그렇게 있으면 내가 검사를 못 하지 않겠어요?” 수인형질을 가지고 놀리는 것에 대해 분노해야 하는데 더 이상 그런 감정조차 느껴지지 않았다. 허리 밴드에 손을 걸고서 알렉은 뚝 눈물을 떨구었다. 그는 검은 브리프만을 입고 있었다. 알렉은 몇 분간 서 있다가 결국은 숨을 들이키고 브리프를 끌어내렸다. 성기는 여전히 잔뜩 서서 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 피가 날 정도로 꽉. 공포가 그를 엄습해와 숨을 쉴 수조차 없었다. 남자가 얼마나 자신을 경멸할 것인지, 그것이 무서웠다. 천하고 비참한 오메가. 정말 역겨워. 조롱하는 소리가 들렸다. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다. 알렉은 잠시 숨을 쉴 수 없었다.  
  
“쉬이...”  
  
정신을 차렸을 때 알렉이 느낀 것은 제 머리칼과 볼을 쓰다듬는 남자의 손길이었다. 그 손길은 이상하게도 편안하고 다정했다. 알렉은 떨리는 한숨을 내뱉었다. 온 몸이 땀으로 젖어 있었고 마라톤이라도 한 것처럼 근육들은 긴장되어 있었다. 얼마나 자신을 우습게 볼 것인가. 남자가 절 비웃을 것이라는 생각을 하자 알렉의 심장은 뚝 떨어졌다. 후다닥 몸을 일으키려 했으나 제 가슴을 누르는 남자의 손이 순간적으로 표범의 앞발로 변했기에 알렉은 일어날 수 없었다. “괜찮아...” 남자는 가르랑거리는 소리로 속삭였다. 눈을 깜박이는 동안 남자는 허벅지의 상처를 가르켰다. 전날 칼로 그었던 상처들이었다. “네가 한 거야?” 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이려다 입을 열었다. “네.”  
  
“치료해줘도 될까? 난 내 것이 깨끗했으면 좋겠거든.”  
  
남자의 목소리는 종달새가 노래하는 것처럼 들렸다. 알렉의 가슴은 세게 뒤흔들렸다. 혼돈 때문이기도 하고 그 밖의 다른 감정 때문이기도 했다. 남자가 솜에 묻힌 소독약을 톡톡 두드리는 동안 알렉은 이를 악문채로 있었다. 왜 나를 당신 것이라고 부르는 것인지 묻고 싶었다. 그게 무슨 뜻인지, 그렇다면 당신도 나의 것인지 역시도 묻고 싶었다. 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 입을 뗐다. 묻고 싶은 것들이 너무 많았다. 그러나 입 밖으로 나온 말은 다른 말이었다. “베이컨 버거 좋아하세요?” 엉뚱한 얘기를 듣고도 남자는 흐음, 하고 눈을 굴리더니 씩 웃었다. 그리고 사근사근한 목소리로 대답했다. “아니, 혐오해.”  
  
그때에서야 문득, 알렉은 제가 자신의 향에 신경쓰지 않고 있었음을 깨달았다. 매그와 함께 있으면 자신이 오메가라거나 하는 사실은 조금이지만 상관 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그 사실은 기이했다. 그가 오메가이기 때문인 것인지, 아니면 그것이 매그너스이기 때문인 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 부끄러우면서도 동시에 이상하리만치 편안했다.  
  
시간이 조금 지나고 나서야 알렉은 남자가 제게 원하는 것이 ‘괴롭힘’ 이 아님을 깨닫게 되었다.  
  
***  
  
“아니, 이건ㅡ”   
  
알렉은 덜덜 떨었다. 처음에는 벌이었는데, 알파라는 아름다운 허울을 훔친 것에 대한 벌이었는데 언제부터인가 매그너스는 매번 제게 한계를 넘어서게 하고 있었다. 거부할 수 없다는 사실은 비참하고도 행복했다. “괜찮아, 착하지,” 말을 들은 알렉은 즉시 몸을 굳혔다. 매그는 알렉의 뒤에 몸을 딱 붙인 채 느리게 버클을 열었고, 지퍼를 내렸다. 지이익, 소리가 들리고 알렉의 검은 브리프가 나타났다. 세상에세상에세상에, 알렉은 두 손으로 입을 가린 채 떨었다. 그러나 흐윽, 하는 신음은 멈출 수가 없었다. 매그는 구둣발로 알렉의 발목 안쪽을 탁탁 쳤고, 알렉은 그 의미를 알아듣고는 다리를 조금 벌렸다. 엉덩이 사이로 매그의 발기한 남근이 느껴졌다. “아,” 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 홱 젖혔다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 기둥을 붙잡고는 브리프 밖으로 꺼냈고, 느리게 쓸면서 속삭였다. “쉬야하자, 멍멍아.” 참으려고 애썼지만, 도저히 참을 수가 없었다. 이게 목적이었구나. 알렉은 그제서야 제게 계속 칵테일을 권했던 매그의 본 목적을 깨달았다. 똑, 똑 하고 방울이 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 제 귀두에서 나는 소리였다. 알렉의 얼굴은 새하얗게 질렸다. 자신은 정말 밑바닥까지 떨어지고 있었다. 이 아름다운 남자 앞에서.  
  
“착하지... 쉬.”   
  
매그는 나른하고 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다. 그것이 알렉이 필요했던 전부였다. 쉬이이, 오줌 줄기는 변기 안으로 떨어지기 시작했고 알렉은 배설의 쾌감과 수치심으로 입을 벌린 채 떨었다. 어떠한 생각도 할 수 없는 머리는 하얗게 비었다. 단지 감각만이 남았다. 엉덩이 골 사이에서 느껴지는 단단한 성기는 엄청난 자극으로 다가오고 있었다. 알렉의 다리는 순간 비틀렸고, 돔은 제 섭을 능숙하게 부축했다. 나보다 체구도 작은데 어떻게... 알렉은 잠시 현기증을 느꼈다. 매그의 손은 여전히 제 성기를 감싸쥐고 있었다. 매그는 몇 번 성기를 털고는 익숙하게 알렉의 브리프 안으로 넣어준 뒤 키득거렸다. “잘 하는데.” 알렉은 붉어진 얼굴로 고개를 조금 떨궜다. 칭찬을 받는다는 것은 익숙치 않았다.    
  
“정말이야. 정말 잘 했어. 넌 정말 착한 멍멍이야.”  
  
반지를 낀 손으로 매그가 제 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 다정한 손길에 기대며 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다. 익숙치 않았지만 칭찬받는다는 것은 너무 좋았다. “감사합니다.” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 그러나 눈물은 쉽게 멈추지 않았다. 매그는 눈을 깜박거렸다.   
  
“내가 아가를 너무 몰아붙였나보네.”  
  
알렉은 그 다정한 말을 들으며 제 얼굴이 보기 흉할 정도로 달아오르고 있다는 사실을 느낄 수 있었다. 그가 아가라고 불렀다. 나는 스물 셋이고, 그보다 덩치도 훨씬 큰 오메가인데. 오메가답지 못한 오메가인데. “그게 아닙니다.” 알렉은 속삭이면서 입술을 물었다가 놓았다. 아가, 머릿속에서 다정하고 상냥한 말이 메아리쳤다. 흐응. 매그는 목을 울리며 웃었다.  
  
“그러면?”  
  
그는 이제 장난을 치고 있었다. 알렉은 조금 툴툴거리다가 마지못해 대답했다. 사실을 인정하는 것은 부끄러웠다. “좋아서 그랬어요.” 테이블에 다시 앉으며 물을 단숨에 들이켰다. 다른 사람들이 알아차리지 않을까 생각을 하니 배 아랫쪽이 울렁거렸다. 알렉의 귀끝은 연분홍으로 달아올라 있었다. 매그는 와인잔을 돌리며 킥킥거렸다.   
  
“전 당신을 믿어요. 왜 그런지는 모르겠지만...”   
  
당신이 절 죽이게 둘 수도 있을 것 같아요. 알렉은 뒷말을 속으로 삼키며 입술을 깨물었다. 사실이었다. 자신은 믿을 수 없을 정도로, 남자를 신뢰하고 있었다. 남자가 원한다면 참을 수 있었다. 상대가 매그너스라는 것. 그냥 그것만으로도 괜찮았다. 고백을 들은 매그는 잠시 침묵했다. 알렉의 말이 어떤 의미인지, 그 스스로는 알고 있을지 그것이 궁금했다. 무조건적인 신뢰는 그가 꿈꿔왔던 모든 것이다. 단순한 돔섭 관계를 떠나서도. 순수한 기쁨에 젖어 매그는 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다.   
  
“넌... 완벽해.”   
  
손을 들어 알렉의 볼을 쓰다듬으며 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉은 입꼬리를 들어올려 미소를 지었다. 조금은 어색한 미소였다. 매그가 자신을 이런 방식으로 바라보고 칭찬할 때마다 적응이 되지 않았다. 당신만 저를 그렇게 보는 것 같은데요. 알렉이 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다.  “정말 완벽해...” 그러나 매그의 목소리는 황홀경에 젖어 있었기에, 알렉은 어떤 소리도 할 수 없었다. 그것은 너무나도 진심처럼 들렸다. 매그너스의 말을 믿을 수밖에 없었다. 말 자체는 믿을 수 없었지만, 그가 하는 말이기에 그것은 절대적이었다. 비록 자신은 오메가였지만, 매그너스와 함께 할 때면 저도 그의 빛을 받는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 나락까지 떨어지는 추한 오메가의 모습을 보고도 매그너스가 제게 칭찬을 해준다는 사실. 그것은 구원처럼 느껴졌다.  
  
여전히 미소를 지은 매그는 제 섭을 바라보았다. 연민과 안쓰러움. 정복욕과 소유욕을 제외하고 매그는 그 감정을 크게 느끼고 있었다.


	8. Chapter 8

  
테이블 한 가운데 놓인 꽃병 안에는 하얀 장미가 가득 피어 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 얼어붙었다. 더럽고 역겨운 오메가! 장미가 입을 열어 노래했다. 추악하고 비천한 오메가! 다른 장미가 운율을 맞췄다. 알렉은 계속해서 심호흡했고 매그의 찬 손이 저를 쓸자 정신을 차렸다. “괜찮아?” 그는 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 알렉은 겨우 웃으며 대답했다. “괜찮습니다.” 곧 그 미소는 씻은듯이 사라졌다. 무서운 얼굴을 한 매그가 제 유두를 아주 세게 꼬집었기 때문이었다. “아픈 게 좋은 것도 알겠고, 벌을 받고 싶은 것도 알겠는데,” 매그가 가르랑거렸다. “난 네게 거짓말을 허락한 적이 없어.” 낮고 위협적인 쉿 소리를 들으며 알렉은 몸을 움츠렸다. 그렇다. 처음에 계약서를 쓸 때 매그너스는 제게 세 가지를 부탁했었다. 그 중에는 거짓말을 하지 말라는 것도 포함되어 있었다.  
  
매그는 손을 튕겨 옷을 벗으라는 제스쳐를 취했다. 알렉은 느리게 넥타이를 풀었다. 천천히 셔츠를 열며 제 주인에게 절 감상할 시간을 주었다. 저번에 한 왁싱으로 인해 성기 주변은 깨끗했고 매그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. “넌 정말 버릇없군.” 느린 목소리를 들으며 알렉은 빠르게 발기했다. 혼을 내고 나면 그 만큼의 고통이 뒤따르고 벌을 받고 나면 매그너스는 항상 절 안고 달콤한 말들을 속삭인다. 알렉은 기대로 몸을 떨었다. 그러나 매그가 화병에 꽂힌 장미 한 송이를 빼들자 알렉의 호흡은 거칠어졌다.   
  
장미는 웃지 않았다. 고요했다. 거짓말처럼, 조용했다. 오메가오메가오메가오메가, 조롱은 들리지 않았다.  
  
매그는 장미를 다시 내려놓더니 다른 장미를 빼어들고 픽 웃었다. 꽃송이 부분으로 알렉의 고개를 치켜들어 제 눈을 바라보게 했다. 눈꺼풀이 떨리는 것을 매그는 행복하게 감상했다. 알렉은 아름다웠다. 너무도 아름다웠다. 그 큰 육체와, 활시위처럼 당겨져 날 선 근육을 하고 그가 제게 복종한다. 감히 세상을 속일 생각을 한 강하고 용감한 오메가가 제 손길 하나에 떨고 있다. 매그는 꽃잎으로 알렉의 목부터 어깨선을 따라 그었다. 붉은 입술을 파고든 알렉의 이는 장미의 잎처럼 희었다. 이파리로 유두를 간질렀다. 알렉의 입에서는 끙 하는 신음이 샜고 매그는 즉시 가시를 알렉의 몸에 박았다. 그리고 세게 눌렀고, 위에서 아래로 길게 긁어내렸다. 알렉은 부들부들 몸을 떨며 성기를 세우고 있었다.  
  
주르르 흐르는 붉은 피를 장미의 꽃잎으로 받았다. 알렉의 몸에 닿아 뭉그러진 꽃잎은 또르르 피를 흘렸다가 젖어들었다. 매그는 몇 번 그 행위를 반복했다. 알렉의 몸은 붉고 긴 생채기로 가득했고 피가 엉켜 있었다. 장미는 붉게 물들어 있었다. 허벅지 안쪽에 이를 세우며, 알렉의 성기를 장미로 쓸었다. 잔혹한 미소가 매그의 입가에 머물렀다. 매그는 살살 성기를 쓸다가 아플 정도로 세게 쥐어짰고 그 곳에도 가시를 박은 후 단번에 위로 당겼다. 고통과 고통과 고통이 알렉의 입에서 터졌다. 흐으으으윽, 알렉은 울며 몸부림쳤다. 그의 성기는 여전히 빳빳하게 서 있었다. 장미를 아무렇게나 내팽개친 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 알렉은 미지의 것이었다. 그는 아름다웠다. 비명 소리조차도 사랑스러웠다.   
  
“처음에 나는 네가 알파라고 생각했어.”   
  
매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 숨을 들이켰다. 상체 전부에서 느껴지는 홧홧한 통증과 스팽킹으로 인해 얼얼한 엉덩이가 욱신거렸다. “그래요?” 목소리는 떨려 나왔다. 알파. 오메가. 알파. 잊고 있던 사실들이 머릿속에서 울렸다. 넌 천한 오메가야. 표범의 울음소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 난 알파야. 난 알ㅍ... 표범은 킥 하는 웃음소리를 내고 아름다운 포식자의 몸뚱이를 돌렸다. 알렉은 멀거니 눈만 깜박거렸다.   
  
매그너스가 오메가라는 사실을 알고 있는 것은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 그와 자신은 단지 형질과 젠더만 같을 뿐 비교조차 할 수 없는 존재였다. 다른 생명체였다. 그 아스모데우스 회장이 고작 한 알파를 얻기 위해 오메가로 형질을 전환했다는 것은 이해할 수가 없었지만 그것은 다른 문제였다. 알렉은 물끄러미 매그를 바라보았다. “...당신은 아버지 쪽을 닮았나 보죠?” 매그너스가 그 남자를 닮은 거라면, 루시퍼라는 그 남자를 닮은 것이라면 어쩌면 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그렇다면 그도 새벽별과 같은 아름다움을 지녔다는 뜻일 테니까. 매그는 살짝 웃더니 고개를 끄덕였고 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 매그는 빤히 알렉을 바라보며 입을 열었다. 조용한 목소리였다.  
  
“형질 전환 수술이나, 호르몬제 같은 것들은 불완전해. 억제제도 마찬가지야. 너도 내 아버지가 여전히 알파향을 풍긴다는 것 정도는 알고 있겠지.”  
  
알렉은 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 아스모데우스는 가장 아름다운 알파로 알려져 있었다. 매그너스가 아니었다면 자신 역시 사실을 알지 못했을 것이다. 그러나 형질에 관련해서는 저 역시 많은 것들을 알고 있었다. 굳이 알지 않아도 될 것들을. 제 혈관을 파고드는 붉은 액체가 느껴졌다. 알파의 피가. 알파의 페로몬이. 방울방울 어룽진 끈적한 거짓말이. 표범의 울음 소리를 듣는 오메가의 심장이 뒤틀렸다. 매그는 천천히 말을 이었다.  
  
“내가 피어를 사용할 수 있는 것이나, 알파의 페로몬에 영향을 받지 않는 것은 다 그런 것 때문이지. 아버지는 날 임신했을 당시 유산하지 않기 위해 계속해서 호르몬 주사를 맞았어. 계속 약을 들이켰고. 원래대로라면 난 아마 알파로 발현했을지도 모르지.”  
  
알렉의 가슴이 쿵 하고 내려앉았다. 알파. 그렇다. 알파. 이 남자가, 이 오메가가 아름다운 이유는 그것 때문이었다. 알파와 알파가, 지배자와 포식자와 만나서 태어난 아름다운 생명체이기 때문이었다. 자신처럼 알파의 껍질을 훔친 것이 아니라, 오메가의 피막에 갇혀있다고는 하나 그 본질이 알파이기 때문이었다.   
  
생각에 잠긴 알렉을 쓰다듬으며 매그는 짧은 웃음소리를 냈다. 그런 것이 중요하지 않다고 말해 보았자 알렉에게는 닿지 않을 것이다. 알렉은 그 세상 속에 너무나 깊이 갇혀 살아왔다. 자신이 줄 수 있는 것은 도움 뿐, 본인은 본인만이 구원할 수 있는 법이었다. 카밀과의 관계로 매그는 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 매그는 제 마음을 털어놓았다.   
  
“난 네가 원하는 걸 지켜주고 싶어. 그게 무엇이든. 그러기 위해서라면 난 뭐든 할 거야.”  
  
자신이 느꼈던 아픔. 이 곳 저 곳에도 속하지 못한 채 힘들어했던 고통을 알렉에게 느끼게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 저는 제 아비 대신 벌을 받고 있다고 하지만 알렉에게는 어떠한 잘못도 없었다. 알렉에게 잘못이 있다면 너무 선하다는 것, 그것 하나뿐이었다. 그게 아니었다면 책임감으로 저를 희생시키지도 않았을 것이고, 자기혐오에 시달리며 자해와 자학을 일삼지도 않았을 것이다. 이렇게 죄책감에 시달리지는 않았을 것이다.  
  
“난 죽어도 알파로 죽고 싶어요.”   
  
망설이던 알렉은 제 마음 속 깊은 곳에 있는 소망을 털어놓았다. 여전히 자신은 꿈을 꾸었다. 대부분은 표범의 꿈이었지만 가끔씩은 뱀과 사자 역시 나타났고, 독수리에게 쪼이거나 불곰에게 찢겨 깨어날 때도 있었다. 그들은 여전히 자신을 물었고, 자신은 매번 베였다. “네가 원한다면, 그게 내가 원하는 것이야.” 대답을 마친 매그는 알렉을 쓸었다. 강인함이 알파다운 것이라면, 제 오메가는 누구보다 알파다웠다. 하지만, 솔직하게 털어놓자면, 제 오메가는 누구보다 오메가다웠다. 아름다웠고, 섬세했다. 강인했다. 그는 오메가였다. 알렉은 오메가였다. 저와 같이. 그 사실이 저에게 얼마나 큰 기쁨과 충만함을 가져다 주었는지 알렉은 모를 것이라고, 매그는 생각했다.  
  
알렉은 기묘한 눈으로 매그를 바라보았다. 이 남자가 왜 이러는지 자신은 여전히 알 수가 없었다. 자신들은 데이트 비슷한 것도 하지 않았고, 만날 때는 언제나 서로의 비서를 통해 약속을 잡았다. 라파엘과 리디아는 저희들이 무슨 협상을 하고 있다 생각하는 듯 했으나 그것을 고쳐 줄 생각은 전혀 없었다. 통상적으로 자신들은 연인 관계도 아니었고, 섹스 파트너라고 하기에는 섹스를 한 적도 없었다. 디엣에 있어 섹스는 부수적인 것이지 꼭 필요한 것도 아니었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 남자는 마치 절 소유한 듯이 굴고 있었다. 단순한 플레이가 아닌 관계로서의 돔섭이었다. 저는 매그너스에게 종속되어 있었고 그 안에서 편안함을 느꼈다.  
  
그 사실은 알렉을 행복하게 만드는 것과 동시에 부끄럽고 수치스럽게 만들었다. 발기하면서 그 감각에 울게 만들었다. 복숭아 향이 풍기면 언제나 표범은 으르렁 하고 목을 울렸다. 그렇지만 이제 하얀 장미는 깔깔깔 하고 웃지 않았다. 정원에 가득 핀 하얀 장미는 그대로 아름다웠지만 절 비웃으며 노래하지는 않았다. 꽃의 아름다움을 그대로 즐기고 감상할 수 있다는 것이 얼마나 행복한 일인지. 알렉은 슬쩍 웃었다. 그리고 억제제를 입 안으로 털어넣었다. 와르르. 익숙한 쓴 맛이 번졌다.   
  
장미는 여전히 고요했다.  
  
***  
  
다운월더 사가 오메가들을 좋게 대우한다는 것은 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 그것을 보며 기만이라 생각했다. 위선이라고, 허울뿐인 것이라고. 제 씨앗을 잉태할 자궁을 위한 정책일 뿐이라고 얼마나 비웃었던가. 알렉은 팔짱을 낀 채 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 똑똑. 노크 소리가 두 번 울렸다. 큼, 목을 가다듬고서 알렉은 입을 열었다. “들어오세요.” 예상처럼 리디아가 들어섰다. 옅은 크림색의 블라우스에 무릎까지 오는 검은색의 펜슬 스커트. 금발인 그녀는 오늘도 완벽해 보였다. 알파. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다가 정신을 차렸다.  
  
“그럼 들어오시라고 할까요?”  
  
“...그러세요.”  
  
무슨 목적이지. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 모겐스턴 사와는 선대부터도 사이가 썩 좋은 편은 아니었다. 발렌타인이든, 조나단이든 그들에게서는 썩은 냄새가 났다. 비리와 부정부패의 냄새이기도 했고 말 그대로의 뜻이기도 했다. 독특하게도 모겐스턴 일가의 수인형은 전부 하이에나였다. 그리고 알파였다.   
  
“반갑습니다, 라이트우드 씨.”  
  
“발걸음 하시느라 고생하셨습니다, 모겐스턴 씨.”  
  
악수를 하면서 알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 새파란 눈은 유리알처럼 굴렀다. 그 안에 엿보이는 감정은 흥미였고, 알렉은 순식간에 온몸이 식었다. 몸을 슬쩍 돌리며 알렉은 숨을 들이쉬었다. 향이 나나? 식은땀이 흘렀다. 알파들만 보게 되면 이랬다. 온몸이 요동치는 듯한 감각. 오메가를 벗어나려 날뛰는 허울. 알렉은 훅 숨을 들이쉬며 어깨를 바로 세웠다. 난 알파야.  
  
계약 건을 제대로 마치고 나서야 알렉은 살짝 긴장을 풀었다. 여전히 몸은 날선 검처럼 느껴졌으나 조금 있으면 매그너스를 만난다. 그 사실만으로도 기분은 안정되고는 했다. 브레스컨트롤. 그리고 엉덩이가 터질 때까지 스팽킹을 당하고 나면 기분이 좀 더 나아질 것이다. 그리고 나면 매그너스가 안고 달래 줄 것이고... 알렉은 제가 이미 고통 그 자체보다, 그 뒤에 따라오는 매그너스의 손길을 기대하고 있다는 사실을 알아차리지 못했다. 매그는 아주 약한 최소한의 고통만을 사용하고 있었고, 오히려 그것을 이용하여 성감을 개발하고 있었으나 성경험이 없는 알렉이 그 사실을 알 리 없었다. 하아. 알렉은 저도 모르게 방 안에 남은 알파향을 들이쉬었다. 조나단 모겐스턴의 알파향. 그 향은 꽤 기분 좋게 느껴졌다. 후추와도 같이 톡 쏘는 그 향은 매그너스의 오메가 향과는 다른 방식으로 기분이 좋았다.   
  
“아...”   
  
알렉은 신음을 뱉으며 책상을 짚었다. 정조대가 자신의 발기를 억제하고 있었다. 요도는 쓰라렸고, 차가운 쇠 안에 갇힌 성기는 욱신거렸다. 고통 그리고 쾌감. 간지러운 것 같기도 아픈거 같기도 한 감각. 알렉은 허리를 흔들다가 저도 모르게 뒤로 손을 가져다댔다. 코로 길게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 조나단의 알파향은 이상하게 기분이 좋았다. 액이 흐르고 있었다. 알렉은 참지 못하고 그 위를 문질렀다. 작은 화살촉 모양의 애널 플러그가 뒤를 채우고 있었으나 자극으로만 여겨질 뿐이었다. 뺄까. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 빼고 쑤시고 싶었다. 지금까지 매그너스는 한 번도 제게 그런 식의 접촉을 허락하지 않았다. 감히 제가 먼저 원한다는 티를 낼 수 없었기에 참고 있었으나 알파의 향은, 따끔하게 다가오는 향은 기분 좋은 자극제가 되고 있었다.   
  
“흐읏..아...”   
  
바지를 내린 알렉은 크게 신음했다. 정조대의 막힌 부분은 프리컴과 이름 모를 액체들로 질척이고 있었지만, 요도를 막은 플러그가 주는 고통과 제 성기를 옥죄는 케이지 덕에 저는 발기하지 못하고 있었다. 게다가 열쇠는 매그너스에게 있었다. 매그너스가 명령한 것은 세 가지였다. 거짓말을 하지 말 것. 세이프워드를 잊지 않을 것. 자위하지 말 것. 그러나 알렉은 참을 수 없었다. 그동안 억제해 둔 히트사이클이 터지려 하고 있다는 것조차 알렉은 인식할 수 없었다. 플러그를 빼낸 후 알렉은 제 손가락을 넣었다.   
  
오메가처럼 굴고 있구나!   
  
메리스가 야단치는 소리가 들렸으나 억제할 수가 없었다. 왜인지 그 사실은 기분이 좋았다. 오메가. 오메가. 오메가. 세상에서 가장 아름다운 남자의 얼굴이 제 앞으로 떠올랐다. 다갈색 눈을 가진 지배자의 얼굴이. 꽃잎을 찍어 만들어 낸 입술을 한 포식자의 얼굴이. 그는 오메가였다. 그리고 저는 오메가였다. 알렉은 싱긋 웃었다.   
  
‘알렉, 너 지금 뭐 하는거니?’  
  
메리스의 당황스러운 목소리가 들렸으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 그는 보란 듯이 구멍을 쑤셨다. 오메가처럼. 오메가답게. 한 다리를 의자 위에 올려 벌린 채로 뒤를 이용해 자위하며 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 한 때는 제 어머니가 이 곳에 앉아 있었다. 회장실의 이 가죽 의자에 몸을 기대고 있었다. 알파답게 행동해라, 자신에게 말했었다. 우리 아들도 알파예요. 웃으며 말했었다. 알렉은 도리질쳤다. ‘빨아.’ 제게 펠라치오를 명령했던 매그너스의 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 알렉의 입이 살짝 벌어졌다.   
  
뒤로 그를 받아내 본 적은 없었다. 하지만 상상을 한 적은 있었다. 꿈에서 저를 채웠던 표범의 성기만큼이나 거대했던 그것. 제 입술에, 골 사이에 문질러지는 사내의 남성은 단단했다. 유린당하는 처지로 살아야 한다면 남자의 것이고 싶었다. 제게 자유를 허락하고, 저를 지옥으로 빠트리고 천국으로 건져 올리는 매그너스여야만 했다. ‘옳지, 그래. 잘 하잖아?’ 귓가에 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 야한 웃음소리. 복숭아 향과 샌달우드 향은 마구 섞였다. 켁켁대면서 목구멍을 조였다. 남자의 맛, 목 안으로 거세게 쏘아지는 정액의 맛을 느끼면서. 풋내가 나지만 향그러웠다.   
  
제가 어떻게 보일지 알렉은 이미 알고 있었다. 흐트러지고 쥐어뜯겨 엉망진창인 머리칼. 뺨은 몇 대 얻어맞아 벌겋게 부풀어 있다. 성기 밑동에는 콕링이 채워져 있고, 목에는 ‘알렉산더’ 라는 태그가 달린 개목줄이 채워져 있었다. 뒤집어 보면 사내의 연락처가, ‘주인에게 연락주세요’ 라는 멘트와 함께 적혀 있다. 그렇다. 자신은 개였다. 멍멍이였다. 세상의 가장 낮은 곳에 있었다. 오메가의 남근을 입으로 물고 애무하느라 부어오른 입술. 그럼에도 달아오른 눈가. 뾰족하게 솟은 유두. 키들거린 매그너스는 발을 들어 제 성기를 아무렇게나 짓뭉갰다. ‘예쁘다. 정말 귀여운걸.’ 알렉은 크게 신음하며 제 손가락을 조였다.   
  
메리스의 소리는 이제 들리지 않았다. 다른 어떤 것도 필요하지 않았다. 전 우주를 통틀어 가장 아름다운 오메가의 목소리가 들렸다. 스스로는 스스로의 가치를 보지 못하는, 자신은 저주받았다고 말하는 가장 아름다운 포식자의 목소리가. 알렉은 낑낑거리며 신음했다. 당신은, “...아름다워요.”  
  
말을 끝마침과 동시에 알렉은 저를 더 세게 쑤시기 시작했다. 성기는 케이지에 갇힌 채 고통의 비명을 지르고 있었고 허벅지 안쪽과 엉덩이는 낫지 않은 상처로 화끈거렸다. 등과 상체 역시도 불에 지진 것 같았다. 그러나 이 아픔은 매그너스가 제게 선사한 것이었다. 어디에서도 받을 수 없는 신이 내린 형벌이었다. 피부 밑, 알파의 거죽 밑에서 끓어오르는 오메가의 피와 그리고 그것을 누르는 싸늘한 상처들. 알렉은 긴 비명을 질렀다. 표범의 울음소리는 저를 꼭 응원하는 것처럼 느껴졌다.    
  
알렉은 눈을 내렸다. 책상은 투명한 액체로 범벅이었다. 아주 더럽게 보였다. 공기 중에 퍼진 복숭아 향, 오메가 향. 아주 엉망이었다. 제대로 엉망진창이었다. 알렉은 낄낄거리며 웃었다. 이보다 더 기분이 좋을 수는 없었다. 제 어머니가 이 책상을 아주 아꼈다는 것을 알렉은 알고 있었다.   
  
희열이 전신을 잠식했다.


	9. Chapter 9

  
“먹고 싶어?”   
  
알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 솔직히 말해도 될 것인지 확신이 서지 않았다. 먹고 싶냐고? 당연했다. 정액은 여러 번 입으로 받아 보았지만 이런 것은 처음이었다. 그리고 자신은 가능한 한 매그너스와 모든 것을 해 보고 싶었다. 모든 것을. 매그너스에게는 착한 아이이고 싶었다. 그는 언제나 자신을 칭찬해주었고, 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 그걸 위해서라면 지옥의 끝까지도 갈 수 있었다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이려다가 매그의 눈이 가늘어지는 것을 보고는 얼른 입을 열었다. 입 안이 바싹바싹 말라왔다. “네... 먹고 싶어요.” 저한테 싸 주세요. 제발, 제발 먹을 수 있게 해 주세요. 먹고 싶어서 미쳐 버릴 것 같아요. 알렉은 기어들어가는 목소리로 속삭였다. 도미넌트의 얼굴에 그림같은 미소가 걸리는 것을, 서브미시브는 황홀하게 바라보았다. 상냥하고 잔혹한 미소였다.   
  
“무릎 꿇어, 내 천사.”   
  
매그가 명령했고 알렉은 그 즉시 복종했다. 입술 위로 아무렇게나 문질러지는 자지에서는 수컷의 페로몬이 물씬 풍겼다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰고 입을 열었다. “으음.” 매그는 눈을 내려뜨고서 나른하게 신음했다. 여유로운 모습이었다. 제 입 안으로 쏘아지는 액체를 느끼며 알렉은 쾌감으로 몸을 떨었다. 세상의 가장 낮은 곳에 엎드려 바라보는 하늘은 맑고 평온했다. 어떤 것을 책임지지 않아도 괜찮은 것이다. 라이트우드 기업의 회장으로서 가져야 했던 부담감, 칭찬은 한번도 해주지 않은 어머니를 만족시켜야 한다는 중압감, 형으로서 오빠로서 가져야 했던 책임감과 제 어깨 위에서 절 짓누르던  
  
오메가.  
  
알파.  
  
오메가. 이제 그런 것들은 다 상관이 없었다. 매그너스, 목구멍을 열고서 성수를 받아들이며 알렉은 제 신의 이름을 중얼거렸다.  
  
뜨거운 숨결에서는 샌달우드 향이 났다. 희미한 비누 냄새. 매그는 흐릿한 실루엣으로만 존재했다. 얼핏 나타났다가는 스러져 사라졌다. 블라인드. 시야를 차단하는 것은, 보다 더 감각에 집중하게 만들었다. 무서울 것이라고 생각했지만 두렵지 않았다. 매그너스가 있다. 안대를 찬 채로 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 붉은 천으로 가려진 제 얼굴이 어떻게 보일 것인지 궁금했다. 매그너스가 보는 제 모습은 어떤 형상일까.  
  
“난 네게 자위를 허락하지 않았어.”  
  
나른한 목소리에 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. “죄송합니다,” 사과를 하려 입을 열었지만 매그는 무시하고서 제 말을 이었다. “감히 알파향에 발정을 했단 말이지.” 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 뭐라고 용서를 구해야 할지, 어떻게 잘못했다고 말해야 할지 알수가 없었다. 코 끝에 느껴지는 매그너스의 향기는 가히 악마적이었다. 이 자는 저를 파괴하러 온 천사였다.   
  
“혼내주세요, 주인님, 혼내주세요...”   
  
알렉은 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 알파니 오메가니 하는 것들은 모두 뭉그러져 사라졌다. 형질들은 한데 뭉치고 이지러져 찬란한 덩어리가 되었다. 바닥으로 던져진 덩어리는 발끝에서부터 매그너스로 피어났다. 가장 아름다운 포식자로. 신이 내린 지배자로. 그의 군주로. 그리고 이것은 오메가였다. 알렉의 온 몸을 타고 소름이 돋았다.  _오메가. 알파. 오메가. 오메가._ **오메가**. 박히고 싶었다. 정복당하고 싶었다. 매그너스는 한 번도 제게 삽입을 한 적이 없었다. 디엣에서 중요한 것은 섹스가 아니라는 것도 알고 있었다. 하지만 자신은 너무나도 그것을 원했다. 뭔가가 필요했다. 증거 같은 것이. 피식자로 태어나 삼켜져야 한다면 절 삼키는 것은 이 남자여야만 했다.  
  
“내가 넣어 줬으면 좋겠니, 멍멍아? 자지를 물고 울고 싶은 거야, 그래? 예쁘고 귀여운 오메가처럼?”  
  
예쁘고 귀여운. 예쁘고. 귀여운. 유두 클램프가 딸랑, 방울 소리를 내며 흔들렸다. 아아, 알렉은 신음하며 몸을 떨었다. 예쁘고 귀여운 오메가라니, 오메가가 예쁠 수 있다니, 오메가가 귀여울 수 있다니. 그건, 그럴 수는 없는 일이었다. 그럴 수는ㅡ 그러나 매그너스의 목소리는 너무나도 달콤했고 제 구멍은 끊임없이 액을 흘리고 있었다. 꽤나 큰 벗플러그와 두 번 행해졌던 에네마로 인해 알렉의 안은 과다하게 풀려 있었다. “네, 네에.” 알렉은 떨면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 오메가는 아름다울 수 없지만, ‘예쁘고 귀여운 오메가’ 매그너스의 말이라면 어쩌면 그럴 수 있는지도 몰랐다. ‘예쁘고 귀여운 오메가’ 매그너스는 거짓말을 하지 않으니까. ‘예쁘고,’ 그는 절대적인 존재니까. ‘귀여운,’ 그러니까 오메가는ㅡ  
  
“으으으응ㅡ” 비명에 가까운 신음을 지르며 알렉은 몸을 휘었다.  
  
“네 향 좋은데, 알렉산더? 네 향은 정말 나를 흥분시켜...” 은은한 감탄이 어린 목소리였다. 감사합니다, 알렉은 흐끅거리면서 말을 내뱉었다. 끈적하고 농밀한 복숭아 향은 더 이상 역겹게 느껴지지 않았다. 그 향은 달콤하고 묵직한 샌달우드 향과 기묘하게 어우러져 보다 관능적으로 다가왔다. 제 가슴께에 닿아오는 숨결. 제 몸을 덮고서 위에서 느껴지는 온기. 절 벌려 열고 쑤시고 찔러 넓히는 매그너스. 이것은 포식자였다. 오메가였다. 환희와 쾌감에 휩싸여 알렉은 제대로 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 그렇다, 이것은 진짜였다. 매그너스가 절 가지고 있는 것이다. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다. 진짜 울음소리였다. 제 안에서 부풀어오르는 맹수의 성기를 느끼며 알렉은 믿을 수 없는 충만함을 느꼈다. 폐는 한계까지 부풀어올라 터져 나갈것 같았고, 심장은 아플 정도로 뛰어대고 있었다. 유두에서 느껴지는 고통과, 절 발기하지 못하게 만들고 있는 케이지와, 시트에 쓸리는, 라이딩크롭이 제게 남긴 상흔들. 등으로 그리고 엉덩이로, 패들과 케인이 절 어루만지고 간 흉터들...  
  
그 모든 것이 주는 감각을 매그너스가 능가하고 있었다.   
  
오메가. 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 오메가. 아름다운 오메가. 신이 벼려낸 피조물. 그렇다. 이것은 오메가였다. 찬란한 오메가였다.  
  
***  
  
블라인드. 매그는 몸을 떨었다. 이것은 상대를 온전히 신뢰하지 않으면 할 수 없는 행동이다. 상대를 믿고 있을 때, 그가 자신에게 해가 되는 일을 전혀 하지 않을 것이라는 믿음이 있어야만 가능했다. 지금 알렉은 제게 스스로를 내맡기고 있었다. 본인의 몸에 대한 통제권을 내려두고 제가 주는 자극만을 받아들이고 있었다. 이미 알렉의 손은 수갑으로 묶인 채였지만 매그는 그의 목을 조르고 싶었다. 조이고 풀었다가 그 사이로 자신의 호흡만을 흘려넣고 싶었다.   
  
심장이 뛰는 것. 네 박동이 고동치는 것. 그런것들 하나까지 모두 자신의 것이었다. 이 오메가는 자신의 것이었다. 버릇없이 자위를 한 것에 대해서 더 심하게 혼을 내고, 감히 알파의 향을 맡고 발정이 난 것에 대해서 일 주일은 앉지도 못할 정도로 때려야 하겠지만 그런 마음은 들지 않았다. 이상하게도 알렉을 보면 양가감정이 들었다. 그를 비틀어 연 후 그 팔딱이는 심장을 보고 싶기도 했고 가슴에 기대게 한 후 세상에서 가장 달콤한 자장가를 불러 주고 싶기도 했다. 매그는 손을 들어 알렉의 입술을 덧그렸다. 통통한 입술은 제 손길이 닿자마자 열렸다.  
  
매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. 제 밑에 누운 알렉을. 활짝 열려 드러난 알렉을. 그것은 명화와도 같은 광경이었다. 세필붓을 든 루벤스가 그려낸 것 같은 광경이었다. 아니, 그조차도 감히 그려낼 수 없는 광경이었다. 경이로움. 그것이 매그가 느낀 감정이었다.  
  
“네가 날 찾아냈어,”  
  
알렉은 이미 히트사이클의 열기에 무너져 정신이 없는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 다리로 매그를 부서져라 안고 있었다. 매그는 피식 웃으며 목 부근에 입술을 문질렀다. 말해도 이해하지 못할 것이다. 그것은 알렉 뿐만이 아니라 다른 사람도 마찬가지였다. 제가 알렉을 바라보는 방식으로는, 사랑하는 방식으로는 누구도 어떤 것을 바라볼 수 없었다. 사랑할 수 없었다.   
  
“네가 날 구한거야,”  
  
느리게 밀어넣으며 매그는 속삭였다. 비록 자신은 히트사이클도 러트도 맞이하지 못하는 몸이었으나 알렉과 있으니 제 몸에서도 열이 오르는 것 같았다. 흐트러져 달아오른 알렉의 몸에서는 음울한 숲의 냄새 대신, 평상시에는 맡을 수 없는 복숭아 향이 풍겼다. 집중해야지만 가질 수 있는, 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 옅고도 희미한 향. 알렉은 스스로가 알지 못할 때에도 절 구원했다. 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 10년이 지난 후에도 50년이 지난 후에도, 제게 아름답다고 속삭이던 목소리는 바래지 않을 것이다. 알렉은 영원히 자신을 찾아낼 것이다. 삶다운 삶을 돌려주기 위하여. 알렉을 만나기 전에는 나, 대체 어떻게 숨을 쉬고 있었던 걸까. 매그는 몸을 내려 입을 맞췄다. 거대하고 강인한 육체에게. 스물 세 해를 버텨온 영혼에게. 제 오메가에게. 아름답고 찬란한, 자신의 정복자에게. 포식자에게. 그렇다, 이것은 오메가였다.  
  
힘없이 늘어진 혀로 매그를 맞이하며 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 그만. 말하고 싶었지만 순간적인 생각이 그를 가로막았다. 가슴에 꽂혀진 유두 클램프가 딸랑거리는 소리를 내며 흔들렸다. 그만, 알렉의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 자극이 너무 지나쳤다. 섹스가, 섹스가 이런 느낌일 줄이야. 이런 것일 줄이야. ‘먼저 가지 마.’ 매그너스가 했던 명령, 그 말만이 머릿속에서 울리고 있었다. 절 쑤셔대는 매그너스의 성기, 그리고 제 성기를 조여대는 오나홀. 묶여진 팔, 가려진 눈. 벌려져서 고정된 다리. 유두는 불타는 것 같았고 이건, 이것은 고통이었다. 꿈에서 겪었던 것과 똑같은 고통. 세이프워드를 말해야 한다고 한 쪽의 머리가 말하고 있었으나 다른 쪽은 제게 매그너스의 목소리를 들려주었다. 으응, 하고 고개를 가로젓는, 실망한 듯한 목소리. “먼저 가지 마, 섭 주제에, 돔이 가기 전까지는,” 머릿속에서 목소리가 울리고 있었다. 알렉은 참았다. 짝, 엉덩이를 손바닥이 내려칠 때에도. 이를 악물었다. 매그너스를 만족시켜 줄 수 있는 것. 그것만이 기쁨이었고 환희였다. 알렉은 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 절대로, 세이프워드를 말할 생각은 없었다. 죽어도, 죽는다고 해도 매그너스를 실망시키고 싶지는 않았다. 죽는다면 이렇게 죽고 싶어, 알렉은 머릿속으로 생각했다. 그렇다. 죽는다면 이렇게 죽고 싶었다. 매그너스를 느끼면서. 매그너스의 품 안에서. 열락에 휩싸여 불타면서. 이보다도 자비롭고 강렬한 죽음은 다시 없을 것이다.  
  
경련하며 무너져내리는 알렉의 몸을 느끼고서 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
***  
  
잠시 기절했던 알렉이 눈을 떴을 때 마주한 것은 불타고 있는 매그의 눈이었다. 입을 열려던 알렉은 부어오른 자신의 엉덩이를 쓸어내리는 매그의 손에 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 천천히, 매그의 눈이 가늘어졌다.  
  
“내가 분명히 말했을텐데, 멍멍아. 주인님 말이 말같지 않았나 보지?”  
  
무슨... 제 마스터의 말을 이해할 수 없었기에 알렉은 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 제가 부족했나요? 알렉의 심장이 아픔으로 뒤흔들렸다. 제가 충분히 착하게 굴지 못했나요? 주인님을 위해서, 부족한 저한테 벌을 내려 주시는 주인님을 위해서는 착한 멍멍이이고 싶었는데, 역시 전 부족했나요? 알렉은 목구멍 안으로 치밀어 오르는 뜨끈한 덩어리를 삼켰다. 킥 하고 웃는 표범의 소리가 들리고, “아, 내 천사.” 매그의 눈이 스르르 풀어졌다. 표범은 아쉽다는 듯이 발길을 돌렸다. 꼬리는 살랑거리며 흔들렸다.  
  
“또 그러면 벌 줄 거야. 넌 날 아주 형편없는 돔으로 만들었어. 제 섭의 상태조차 살피지 못하는 돔은 도미넌트로서 자격이 없어. 실격이라고.”  
  
“...무슨 벌이요?”  
  
당신이 주는 것이 저한테 벌이 될 수는 없을 텐데요. 당신이 선사하는 아픔은 제게 쾌락으로 다가오고, 고통도 너무나 황홀하게 느껴지는데. 게다가 다른 것은... 말할 필요도 없고. 실격이라니 말도 안 돼요. 알렉은 부어오른 입술을 핥으며 매그를 바라보았다. 제 섭이 무슨 생각을 하는지 눈치챈 매그는 환하게 웃었다. 곧 입을 연 매그는 무시무시한 목소리로 말했다. 서브미시브를 떨게 하는 목소리였다.   
  
“네가 또 그런다면 난 널 절대 박아주지 않을거야. 박히면서 이렇게 좋아하는데, 어떻게 그게 벌이 될 수 있겠어? 대신 난 네 위로 올라탈거야. 너도 알겠지만 내 몸은 일반적인 오메가와는 다르지. 젖지 않는다고. 네 성기에 꿰뚫리면서 아파하는 날 보고 싶거든, 그렇게 맘대로 굴어 보라고. 알겠어, 내 착한 오메가?”  
  
알렉의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 흡, 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 미친듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. 심장은 조금 전보다 격렬하게 뛰고 있었다. “착하다.” 매그는 손을 들어 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 감히 섭이 말도 사용하지 않고 몸짓으로 대답을 했으니 혼을 내야 할 일이었지만, 알렉은 너무 지쳐 보였다. 게다가 몇 시간 후면 히트사이클의 열기가 알렉을 다시 잠식할 것이다. 어쨌건 자신은 오메가였고 알렉도 오메가였으니. 제 알렉산더에게는 휴식이 필요했다.   
  
“플레이 끝.”   
  
매그는 손을 내리며 중얼거렸다. 그리고 조금 다른 방식으로 미소를 지었다. 울먹거리던 알렉이 제 품에 꼬물거리며 안겨와 와앙 하고 울음을 터트렸기 때문이었다. 케어의 시간이었다. 귀여운 것. 매그는 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 정말로 아름다운 오메가였다. 그 오메가가 자신을 원하고 있다. 신의 은총은 이런 것이리라.


	10. Chapter 10

  
“영구적으로 상처를 남길텐데?”    
  
“그걸 원해요.” 제 주인의 말이 끝나기를 기다렸다가 알렉은 불쑥 내뱉었다. 보지 않아도 제 얼굴은 붉게 달아올라 있을 것이 뻔했다. 하지만 진심이었다. 자신이 원하는 것은 그것이었다. 지금 이 순간 그것보다 강하게 원하는 것은 없었다. 언제나 알렉은 매그너스가 남긴 상처가 제 몸 위에서 오래 지속되기를 바래왔다. 그가 제게 선사하는 것은 황홀경이었고, 그 증거가 오래 남아 있었으면 했다. 오죽하면 채찍으로 맞은 자국 그대로, 매그너스의 손톱 자국이 절 할퀴고 간 그대로 문신을 새기고 싶다는 생각도 했을 정도였으니까.   
  
이것은 이미 상처가 아니었다. 이것은 훈장이었다. 잘 했다는 낙인이요 표식이었다. 제가 매그너스를 위해 착하게 굴었음을 증명할 수 있는 무언가였다. 쓸모없는 오메가가 아니라는, 네 삶도 가치가 있다는 반증이었다. 그러나 매그너스는 언제나 플레이가 끝나면 자신을 안고서 어르며 라이딩크롭에 닿아 부어오른 피부를 문질렀고, 찜질을 하거나 연고를 발라 주었기에 금방 가라앉고는 했다. 시시때때로 찾아오는 옅은 둔통은 제 몸의 주인이 매그너스이며 그가 자신을 이용했다는 사실을 일깨워 주었지만, 그리고 알렉은 그 미약한 열기와 쓰라림조차 흥분으로 받아들이며 볼을 붉혔지만, 그 고통은 절대 일상 생활에 지장을 줄 만큼은 아니었다.   
  
매그너스는 훌륭한 돔이었으니까. 매그는 고통과, 그것이 가져다주는 기쁨과 위험을 알고 있었고 섭이 섭드롭에 떨어지지 않도록 조종하는 법을 잘 알고 있었다. 매그너스의 수많은 연인들은 그저 플레이 파트너일 뿐이었으며 디엣관계를 맺었던 것은 자신을 제외하고는 딱 두 번이라고만 했다. 그리고 알렉은 그 중 하나가 누구인지 이미 알고 있었다. 디엣에서 연인으로까지 발전했던, 카밀 벨코트. 알파인 카밀 벨코트. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 그 순간 은은한 샌달우드 향이 풍겼고, 철썩 소리를 내며 뺨이 내려쳐졌다. “멍멍아,” 나른한 목소리를 한 매그는 눈을 접어 웃었다.   
  
“누가 입술을 깨물랬지? 응? 누가 내 섭한테 내 몸을 맘대로 할 권리를 준 거야? 난 너한테 내 것을 함부로 해도 된다고 허락한 적이 없는데, 감히 내 것을 막 다루다니, 알렉산더... 정말로 혼나고 싶은 거야?”  
  
알렉은 화끈거리는 볼을 한 채로 얼른 입술을 벌렸다. 초반에 디엣을 시작했을 때 알렉은 매그가 주는 고통의 강도에 만족하지 못하고 자해를 한 적이 있었다. 매그는 당시 격분해서 날뛰었고, 알렉을 묶어 둔 후 퍼킹머신과 함께 내버려두었다. 자신이 더 이상 싸지를 것이 없을 때까지 밀킹을 당해 쥐어 짜내졌을 때 그는 말했었다.  
  
“섭의 몸은 돔의 것이야. 네가 나한테 종속된 이상 너는 그 사실에 동의한거고, 그러니까 기억하고 있어야 해. 나는 브랫을 혐오해. 도미넌트의 말에 대들고 명령을 따르지 않는 섭은 이미 서브미시브가 아니야. 더 괴롭혀지고 싶어서 일부러 그런 짓을 하는 거면 모를까 천성적으로 멋대로 구는 것을 봐주고 싶은 생각은 없어. 그런 섭은  섭이 아니란다. 다시 한 번만 그런다면,”  
  
매그너스는 화사하게 웃었다. 꽃처럼 아름다웠지만 처연한 구석이 있는 미소였다. “난 너와 디엣을 계속하지 않겠어.” 그 말을 하는 그의 뒤로는 표범이 울었다. 으르렁, 하고서 목을 울리며. 처음 보았을 때와 꼭 같이. 아름다운 지배자의 자태로. 포식자의 목소리로. 그래서 알렉은 기억하고 있었다. 아주 잘 기억하고 있었지만, 자신이 행하는 작은 습관들, 그러니까 예를 들어 머리를 잡아뜯는다거나 손톱을 깨문다거나, 다리를 떤다거나 입술을 물어뜯는 버릇들은 쉽게 고쳐지지 않았다. 불안할 때, 만족스럽지 않을 때의 행동이었지만 오메가가 아닌 알파로 키워지면서 알렉은 만족스러웠던 적이 극히 드물었고, 불안하지 않은 적은 거의 없다시피했다.  
  
“벌을... 벌을 주세요...”  
  
마스터에게 애걸하면서도 알렉은 제가 원하는 것이 벌이 아니라 상임을 깨닫고 있었고, 매그 역시 그 사실을 눈치채지 못할 리가 없었다. 킥 하고 웃은 매그는 팔짱을 끼며 눈을 감았다. 그리고서 여유롭고 느른하게 말했다. “글쎄... 네가 이렇게 좋아하는데, 피어싱이 과연 벌일까? 난 잘 모르겠어.” 알렉은 그 말에 흐느끼는 소리를 내며 몸을 더 흔들었다. 성기와 체인으로 연결된 니플 클립이 당겨왔지만 알렉은 이 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 제발요, 제발. 발등에 키스를 마친 알렉이 몸을 숙이며 제 발가락을 빨기 시작하자 매그는 알렉의 머리채를 잡고 휙 고개를 꺾었다. 다갈색 동공이 헤이즐 눈을 마주했다. 아, 표범의 울음 소리가 들렸지만 알렉은 감히 갈 수가 없었다. “넌 너무 야해서 이것만으로는 부족하겠지만, 멍멍아.” 매그가 속삭였다. “네 자지에 뚫어주는 건 아무래도 너무 큰 상 같아. 그러니까 이 쪽으로 하지.” 손을 내린 매그는 니플 클립에 연결된 체인을 세게 당겼다.  
  
“맘에 들어, 멍멍아?” 매그는 눈웃음을 치며 토파즈가 달린 피어싱을 불빛에 비춰 보였다. 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
  
아아아, 알렉은 길게 울었다. “정말 버릇없어.” 발을 들어 알렉의 성기를 제멋대로 이리저리 문지른 매그는 정액이 묻은 제 발을 알렉의 얼굴에 닦았다. 끄으으응, 알렉이 수치심에 버무려진 쾌감으로 신음하자 매그는 피식 웃었다. 사정을 마쳤다고 생각한 알렉의 성기에서 작은 물줄기가 떨어지기 시작했다. 아, 알렉의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 멈추려고 했지만 도저히 멈출 수가 없었다.  
  
“주인님, 주인님,”  
  
참지 못하고 알렉이 흐느끼기 시작했다.  자신은 개처럼 싸지르고 있는 것이다. ‘강아지를 주우면 주인에게 연락주세요’ 라고 매그너스의 번호가 적혀진, ‘알렉산더’ 라는 표식이 새겨진 개목줄을 하고. 완전한 나체에, 양쪽 유두에는 피어싱을 달고. 저는 완전히 밑바닥이었다. 수치심은 알렉의 온몸을 불태워 알렉은 목 밑까지 새빨개졌다.  
  
“괜찮아, 해버려. 놔버려.”  
  
입가에 잔인한 미소를 띄운 매그는 완벽한 쓰리피스 정장을 입은 채로 그런 알렉을 내려다보았다. 쪼르르륵, 오줌은 둥근 원을 그리며 러그 위로 퍼져나갔다. 옅은 암모니아 냄새가 복숭아 향 위로 번졌다. 흐응으으, 알렉은 배설의 쾌감과 나락까지 떨어지는 치욕스러움을 느끼며 몸부림쳤다. 조금 전까지 매그의 자지와 함께 딜도를 같이 받아낸 알렉의 뒤는 뻥 뚫려서 벌름거렸다.    
  
딱히 스캇을 즐기는 것은 아니었으나 알렉이 이성을 놓고 실금하는 장면을 보는 것은 흥미로운 일이었다. 매그는 희열에 젖어 알렉을 바라보았고, 제 성기를 꺼내 흔들기 시작했다. 알렉이 ‘봉사해도 될까요’ 하는 눈으로 주춤주춤 몸을 일으키려 했으나 매그는 구둣발로 그 가슴을 눌러 등을 대고 눕게 했다. “넌 이미 지금까지도 아주 잘 해줬어, 내 천사.” 상냥하게 말을 맺은 매그는 상으로 알렉의 얼굴 위에 잔뜩 싸 주었다. 달아오른 핑크빛 피부와 부풀어오른 붉은 입술 위로 쏟아진, 희뿌연 쾌락의 액체. “정말 너무 예쁘다.” 감탄하며 찬사를 마친 매그는 알렉의 입 주변에 흩어진 자신과 알렉의 정액을 손가락으로 훑어 알렉의 입 안에 넣어 주었다. 얼굴이 깨끗해지고 나서도 알렉은 아쉽다는 듯 매그의 손가락을 쪽쪽 빨았다. 진짜 안 되겠네. 픽 웃은 매그는 청소 펠라를 허락했다.   
  
“얼마나 잘 빠는지 볼까.”   
  
알렉은 허겁지겁 달려들어 게걸스럽게 성기를 삼켰다. 손으로는 고환을 쓸고 애무하면서 입술을 조였고 목구멍을 열었다. 혀로는 요도구를 쓸면서 기둥을 감았다. “으음... 진짜 맛있게 빠는데. 아주 잘 하잖아. 정말 좋아졌어... 아, 이렇게 빨리 배우다니 내 멍멍이는 엄청 똑똑한걸...” 쪽쪽 소리를 내며 볼이 움푹 들어간 알렉이 헤이즐 눈을 뜨고 절 마주하고 있었기에 매그는 아낌없이 칭찬을 퍼부어주었다. 처음에 받았던 펠라라고 부를 수도 없는 펠라에 비한다면 알렉의 발전은 놀라울 정도였다. 거의 끝까지 삼키면서도 켁켁거리지 않고 있었으니까. 매그의 한 손은 알렉의 귓가와 목덜미에, 한 손은 알렉의 머리칼 위에 올라가 있었다. 멍멍이를 안심시키는, 사랑받고 있다는 기분이 들게 하는 손길이었다.   
  
그 신뢰와 믿음에 주인은 몸을 떨었다.  
  
***  
  
셔츠에 쓸리는 유두는 보통 아픈 것이 아니었으므로 회의 중에도 알렉은 계속해서 얼굴을 찡그려야만 했다. 쾌락과 고통이 섞인 감각은 언제나 그렇듯 기묘했고 반쯤은 현실성이 없었다. 구름 위에 둥둥 떠 있는 것 같은 기분이었다. 그러나 그런 기분은 리디아를 만나자마자 차갑게 가라앉았다.  
  
“회장님, 전 회장님께서 와 계십니다.”  
  
금발을 땋아 틀어올린 비서는 차분한 어조로 말했다. 알렉은 미미하게 눈썹을 찡그렸다. ‘알파는 감정을 내보이지 않는다, 오메가와는 달리’ 행동 강령이 머리로 들어왔으나 알렉은 규율을 가볍게 무시했다. 혈관 밑 오메가의 피가 용솟음치고 있었다. 제가 뒤집어쓴 알파의 거죽 밑에서, 끓어오르고 있었다. 그러나 그 피는 더이상 더럽게 느껴지지만은 않았다. 피를 모두 뽑아내고 제가 매 달마다 맞는 알파의 피를 채워놓고 싶다는 생각도, 들지 않았다. 알파. 알렉은 코웃음을 쳤다. 알파가 그렇게 아름다운 생명체이자 신의 피조물이라면 전 회장이었던 제 아버지, 로버트 라이트우드는 알파일 수가 없었다. 가정을 두고 바람을 핀 제 아버지.  _알파. 불륜. 알파. 지배자. 알파. 포식자. **알파?**_ 알렉은 한쪽 입꼬리만 끌어올려 비웃듯 미소짓고서 말했다.   
  
“알겠습니다, 리디아.”  
  
허리를 세우고 어깨를 편 채, 매그너스가 명령했던 올바른 자세로 걸으며 알렉은 곰곰히 생각했다. 무슨 일인 것인지, 한번도 절 오메가로 대우해 준 적이 없었으면서, 일을 마치고 새벽 세시에 귀가했던 자신을 “알파답다” 고 칭찬했던 아버지가 무슨 말을 할 것인지. 회장실의 문을 열고 들어간 알렉은 가볍게 눈을 까딱하며 고개를 숙였다. 알파다운 몸놀림이었다. 정제되고 딱 부러지는, 어디 한 구석 부족한 곳이 없고 군더더기도 없는 알파다운 동작이었다. 아름다운 알파만의 특권이었다. 로버트는 그런 아들을, 제가 만들어낸 아름다운 알파를 물끄러미 바라보다가 툭 던졌다. “걔 뒷구멍이 그렇게 맛있더냐?” 알렉이 그 말을 이해하기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 분노에 찬 알렉의 시야는 하얗게 흐려졌다. 알렉은 제 명패를 들어 아버지의 머리를 내려치고 싶은 충동을 참으며 천천히 말했다.  
  
“하고 싶으신 말씀이 뭡니까?”  
  
“다운월더 사 회장이 대체 어떻게 널 꼬여냈는지는 모르겠지만, 회사에 오메가 고용 비율이 늘었더군. 네가 그 뒤에 있다고 하던데. 나는 용납할 수 없다. 더럽고 역겨운 오메가가 라이트우드 사에 돌아다니다니, 말도 안 되는 일이야.”  
  
알렉은 눈을 내리감았다. 쯧 하고 혀를 찬 로버트의 말은 계속 이어졌다. “우리가 너한테 해준 것을 생각해라, 알렉. 나와 메리스는 널 키우면서 최선을 다했어. 우리가 아니었으면 넌 그냥 저 길바닥의 버러지같은 오메가들과 다르지 않은 하등 똑같은 존재였을거야. 그러니까 그 여우같은 작자는 그만 만나고,”  
  
“매그너스한테 그런 식으로 말하지 마세요.”  
  
알렉은 불쑥 입을 열어 로버트의 말을 잘랐다. 그로서는 처음 있는 일이었다. 23년 생을 살아오며 알렉은 한 번도, 단 한 번도 제 아버지에게 말대꾸를 한 적이 없었다. 그러나. 알렉은 차가운 시선으로 제 아버지를 내려다보았다.  _알파_. 알렉은 작게 코웃음을 쳤다.  _알파_. 머릿속으로 표범이 떠올랐다. 높은 산등성이에 앉아 있는 흑표가. 맹수의 털에서는 자르르 윤기가 흘렀고, 이마에서 코로 흘러내리는 각도는 깎아지른 듯 완벽했다. 아, 표범은 아름다웠다.  
  
그렇다, 표범은 너무도 아름다웠다!  
  
알파가 있다면, 신이 내린 피조물이자 포식자이고 지배자인 우성의 알파라면 그것은 표범이었다. 이런 열등한 대머리 독수리 따위가 아니라. 알렉은 말을 하지 않고서 가만히 로버트를 내려다보았다. 때로는 말을 하지 않는 것이 효과적이라는 것을 라이트우드 기업의 현 회장은 잘 알고 있었다. 로버트의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.  
  
“오메가 같은 놈.”  
  
으르렁, 바위 위에 앉아 있던 표범이 울었다. 그 근육이 잡힌 몸을 일으키며. 그 길다란 목을 빼고서. 붉은 입 사이로 자리잡은 날카로운 이빨은 흰 눈 사이에서도 하얗게 빛났다. “그래서요?” 알렉은 여전히 무표정한 얼굴을 유지하면서 입을 열었다. 자신의 부모가 할 수 있는 최대한의 욕설이 저것이라는 것을 알렉은 알고 있었다. 오메가같은 자식, 어쩌다 오메가를 낳아서, 수십 번 들어왔고 제 머릿속에서 수천 번 수만 번 울렸던 욕설이었다. 그러나,  
  
그것은 사실이었다.   
  
“오메가 같은 놈이 아니라 전 오메가가 맞아요. 이제야 인정하시네요, 제가 오메가라는걸. 전 알파처럼 될 수 없어요, 알파가 아니니까. 원하시는 대로 알파의 껍질은 쓰고 살겠지만,알파일 수는 없다고요.”  
  
말을 마친 알렉은 빙긋 미소를 지었다. 로버트의 얼굴이 불그락푸르락한 빛깔로 변했다. 그의 손에서 새의 것과 같은 어두운 깃털이 돋아오르며 입이 부리처럼 튀어나오기 시작했다. 알파답지 못하시네요. 비웃어주고 싶은 마음을 내리누르며 알렉은 무심하게 제 아버지를 바라보았다. 흥분을 가라앉힌 그가 제게 삿대질을 마치고서 쾅쾅 발을 구르며 회장실을 떠날 때까지 말이다. 로버트가 떠나고 나서야 알렉은 가라앉듯 소파로 쓰러졌다. 후들후들 떨리는 몸은 계속해서 열을 내고 있었다. 유두에서 느껴지는 따끔따끔한 고통만이 이것이 현실임을 일깨워주고 있었다.  _알파. 오메가... 알파._ 제 형질이 날뛰고 있었다. 회장실 안에는 제 알파향인 숲의 향기와 오메가 향인 복숭아 향기가 섞여 있었다. 훔쳐 쓴 알파의 허울 밑에서 언제까지 이런 삶을 계속할 거냐고, 언제까지 들키지 않을 것 같냐고 들끓고 있었다.   
  
손을 든 알렉은 제 왼팔에 남은 주사 자국을 어루만졌다. 알파의 호르몬이 밀려들어오는 감각은 생생하게 남아 있었다. 아주 생생하게. 떨리는 손으로 서랍을 연 알렉은 억제제 병을 꺼냈고, 고민하다가 한 알을 입에 넣었다. 그리고서 물잔을 들어 천천히 억제제를 삼켰다.   
  
‘비천한 오메가 같으니!’   
  
약병이 제게 톡 쏘는 소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 물끄러미 억제제 통을 바라보다가 서랍을 닫았다. 어차피 저것은 무생물이다. 제게 말을 건넬 수도 없었고, 절 무시할 수도 없었다. 알렉은 천천히 심호흡을 한 후 매그너스에게 전화를 걸었다. 주인님이 필요했다.


	11. Chapter 11

유아퇴행은 알렉이 즐기는 플레이 중의 하나였다.   
  
본인은 인지하고 있는 것 같지도 않지만. 매그는 공갈 젖꼭지를 물고서 기저귀를 찬 알렉을 쓰다듬으며 행복하게 웃었다. 말을 하지 않고서 신음과 울음과 몸짓만으로 원하는 것을 표현하는 알렉은 꽤나 귀여웠다. 손끝까지 새빨개지는 알렉을 사랑했다. 이것을 플레이라고 생각한다는 것이, 알렉을 한계까지 나아갈 수 있게 하고 있었다. 아마 일반적인 연인 관계였다면 절대 이렇게 빠르게 진도를 나아갈 수 없을 테고, 알렉이 스스로를 내보내는 데에는 매우 오랜 시간이 걸렸을 것이다.   
  
나체인 알렉을 원했다. 드러나고 벌거벗은 알렉을. 물리적인 의미가 아닌, 정신적으로 노출된 알렉을. 알렉을 처음 보았을 때부터, 그 강인한 육체 사이에 감춰진 유약한 영혼을 보았을 때부터 자신이 원했던 것은 오직 그것 뿐이었다.   
  
알렉. 알파들이 남긴 상흔을 달고 있는, 위협적이고 파괴적으로 아름다운 오메가. 이 오메가가 제 심장을 부숴 버리리라는 사실을, 매그는 잘 알았다. 그러나 매그는 원했다. 알렉이 제 심장을 찢어 놓는 것을, 간절히 바랬다. ‘난 알파로 죽고 싶어요’ 알렉의 소망을 자신도 바랬지만, “난 네가 너로 살았으면 좋겠어.” 알렉의 소망이 깨어지는 것 역시도 간절히 바라고 있었다.  
  
그러나 그것은 자신이 요구할 수 없는 것이었다.  
  
코끝을 간질이는 아주 옅은 복숭아향을 느끼며, 매그는 눈을 감은 채로 있었다. 창밖으로 달이 휘영청 떠올랐다는 것을, 감은 눈꺼풀 위로 볼 수 있었다. 제 성기에서 느껴지는 알렉의 뜨겁고 젖은 입은 황홀했다. 기둥을 핥고 내려간 알렉은 고환을 입에 물었고, 느리게 빨아들이며 입술을 이용해 부드럽게 애무했다. 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 여전히 눈은 감은 채로. 알렉이 제 성기를 물고 조일 때마다, 그의 몸 안에서 느껴지는 웅웅거리는 진동이 함께 전해졌다. 보석이 박힌 바이브레이터는 우둘투둘하게 돌기가 돋아 있었고, 특대 사이즈였다. 고통과 쾌감을 즐기는 제 오메가에게 딱 맞는 것이었다. 알렉의 한계가 가까웠음을 알고 있었으나 매그는 가만히 그를 내버려두었다. 알렉의 끙끙거림에 반쯤 신음이 섞이고 나서야 매그는 눈을 떴다.  
  
“...넣어주세요...원해요...”  
  
제 손을 끌어 구멍에 가져다대는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 슬쩍 눈웃음쳤다. 흐음. 재롱을 부리는 강아지를 바라보며 매그는 괜스레 차가운 소리로 말했다. “밖에 나가서 아무한테나 박히고 온 건 아니겠지, 그러지 않고서야 이렇게 헤프게 굴 리가 없는데. 그래, 그렇게 내 손을 물고 싶단 말이지?” 알렉은 흐느끼며 애원했다. 알렉이 원하는 것이 손가락이 아니라는 것을 알면서도 매그는 알렉을 정말 오랫동안 애태웠고, 알렉이 제 입으로 주인님의 손을 전부 물고 싶다고 얘기한 뒤에도 꽤 시간이 흘러서야 그 안으로 들어갔다.  
  
“힘 풀어, 긴장하지 말고. 그래, 정말 잘 하고 있어...”  
  
손날의 가장 두꺼운 부분까지는 힘겨워했으나 그 이후 알렉은 힘들어할 정신도 없는 듯이 보였다. 매그는 그 뜨거운 안에서 가볍게 손가락을 쥐었다 폈고, 제 손목 주위를 조이는 알렉의 입구를 느꼈다. 이 감각은 자신에게도 생소한 것이었다. 매그는 제 아래에서 다리를 벌리고 있는 알렉을, 무한한 사랑을 담고서 바라보았다. 수치심을 아는 몸이고 쾌락을 아는 몸이다. A부터 Z까지 알렉이 아는 모든 것이라고는 자신이 새겨넣은 것 뿐이었다. 이렇게라도 알렉을 가지고 있다는 것이, 잠시지만 알렉을 소유할 수 있다는 것이 얼마나 큰 의미인지. 아마 알렉은 알지 못할 것이다. 알렉의 성기에서는 소변도 아니고 정액도 아닌 것이 질질 새고 있었다. 너무 사랑스러웠다.  
  
“내 천사, 오늘 뭐가 그렇게 힘들었던거야?”  
  
플레이를 마친 후 알렉은 잠시 고민했다. 이걸 털어놓아도 될 것인지. 자신과 매그너스는 디엣관계를 유지하고 있을 뿐 연인이 아니다. 당신에 대해 안좋은 말을 들었다는 소리를 해 지금 이 평화로운 분위기를 망치고 싶지는 않았다. 그러나 마스터에게 거짓말을 하고 싶지는 않았다. 정정: 매그너스에게 거짓말을 하고 싶지는 않았다. 눈을 감았다 뜬 알렉은 매그에게 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 긴 이야기였다. 분명 오늘 낮의 일만 얘기하려 했지만 어느새 알렉은 그 옛날의 일들까지 끄집어내고 있었다. 사자의 꿈과, 뱀과 독수리와 불곰의 꿈. 이야기를 마쳤을 때 알렉은 울고 있었고, 매그는 양 팔을 들어 제 섭을 안았다.   
  
“용케 잘 버텨왔네. 잘 했어. 너는 정말 착한 오메가야. 정말 잘 해줬어. 너무 완벽해.”   
  
팔 안에서 숨을 죽이며 알렉은 생각했다. 표범의 이야기를 하지 않은 것이 잘 한 일인지, 잘 못 한 일인지, 알 수가 없었다. 표범의 울음소리. 아직도 알렉은 표범만 보면 소름이 쫙 돋았다. 이 감정은 설명할 수 없는 것이었다. 신이 내린 아름다운 피조물을 볼 때마다, 그 영롱한 맹수를 볼 때마다, 그의 날카로운 어금니를 타고 흘러내리는 피를 볼 때마다 알렉은 그 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 싶은 감정과 함께 그 짐승을 때려눕히고 싶은 감정이 들었다.  
  
아마 그 죽음은 죽음조차도 아주 아름다울 것이리라. 죽는다면 그렇게 죽고 싶었다. 전 우주에서 가장 아름다운 맹수의 손에. 갈가리 찢겨진 채. 조각조각 해체되어 전부 드러난 채. 얼마나 영광스러운 휴식일 것인가. 그렇게 죽을 수 있는 것이야말로 신의 은총이 아닐까. 알파로 죽는 것보다 어쩌면 그렇게 죽는 것이, 더 아름다운 죽음일지도 모른다.  
  
알렉은 눈을 감았다.   
  
샌달우드 향이 거대한 오메가를 감싸고 있었다. 오메가의 벗은 등 뒤로 남겨진 붉은 선들은 낭창한 등나무 회초리의 위력을 말해주고 있었다. 매그는 손을 들어 그 선들을 손끝으로 덧그렸다. 자연보다 위대하고, 우주보다도 넓은 오메가의 근육은 제 주인의 손 아래에서 부드럽게 물결쳤다. 스르르 긴장이 풀린 알렉의 몸은 어느새 인간화를 풀고 수인형을 취했다. 완벽한 수인형은 매그로서도 처음 보는 모습이었다. 잠시 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 매그는 제 상체 크기 정도밖에 되지 않은 작은 짐승을 가만가만 쓰다듬었다. 검은 털을 한, 충성스러운 멍멍이는 그 손에 나른하게 볼을 부볐다.   
  
매그는 빙긋 웃었다.  
  
***  
  
“세바스찬과 결혼하렴. 너도 얼굴은 봐서 어색하지 않을 테고,”   
  
메리스는 차갑게 말했다. 최근의 알렉은 지독하게 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. “알파와 알파가 결합하는 것은 신성하니까 신들도 너희를 축복해 주실거야.”  ** _알파?_  **알렉은 제 마음속에서 치밀어오르는 무엇인가를 눌렀다. 그렇다. 자신은 단 한번도 제 어머니에게 오메가인 적이 없었다. 메리스가 낳은 것은 알파인 알렉산더이지 오메가인 알렉이 아니었다. 메리스에게 오메가인 아들은 없었다. 대체 언제까지, 알렉은 분노를 누르며 소리쳤다.   
  
“지금까지 잘 했지 않습니까? 제가 지금까지 했던 것들이 얼마나,”   
  
철썩, 소리가 울리고 나서야 알렉은 제가 뺨을 맞았음을 깨달았다.  _우리 아들도 알파예요._  알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  _알파._ 혈관 속을 파고드는 알파의 호르몬.  _알파_. 차갑고 이성적이며 사리판단을 잘 하는 알파의 거죽 밑에서 날뛰는, 뜨겁고 정열적인 오메가의 혈액. 그러나 메리스는 그 모든 것을 한 마디로 무너트렸다.   
  
“이지가 사실을 알게 되면 널 어떻게 쳐다볼 것 같니? 넌 네 여동생을 10년 가까이 속여온거야. 그 애의 자리를 뺏어 온 거라고. 너만 아니었으면 걔가 회장이었다, 알렉. 현명하게 처신해라. 알파답게 행동해.”  
  
알렉은 매그너스의 명령도 잊고서 입술을 마구 깨물었다. 머리를 잡아뜯었다. 그러나 기분은 나아지지 않았다. 제 몸에 오메가의 피가, 아니 라이트우드의 피가 흐르는 한은 그럴 수 없었다.  스스스, 풀밭 위를 미끄러지는 소리가 들렸다. 검은 뱀은 아름다운 비늘로 덮여 있었다. 아가리를 쩍 벌렸을 때 보인 입은 붉었다.  _거짓말쟁이_. 단어가 뇌를 관통했고, 감정은 가시처럼 마음에 와 박혔다.  _위선자._  알렉은 헉 하고 가슴을 부여잡았다. 쿵쿵쿵쿵, 요란한 소리를 내며 제 심장이 박동하고 있었다. 뱀의 눈은 싸늘하게 저를 할퀴고 지나갔다. 알렉은 몸을 떨면서 바닥에서 일어나 앉았고, 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
  
방법이 없었다. 자신은 이 결혼을 해야만 했다.   
  
***  
  
알렉은 잠시 마른침을 삼켰다. 제이스가 어째서 이 일에 동의한 것인지는 자신도 알 수 없었다. 오메가인 클레리 일에 대한 부탁으로, 제이스가 매그에게 큰 신세를 졌다는 것은 알렉만 모르는 비밀이었으니 당연했다. 제이스의 성기를 받아내는 것은, 한 때 사랑한다고 생각했던 알파와 몸을 섞는 것은 생각 외로 기분이 좋았지만 알렉은 흥분하지 않기 위해 애썼다. 프리컴을 미친 듯이 흘리던 알렉은 결국 막게 해 달라고 매그에게 애원했고, 간신히 싸지 않을 수 있었다. 드라이 오르가즘을 맞으며 떨고 있는 알렉에게 매그는 웃으며 명령했다.  
  
“자, 알렉. 너만 좋아서는 불공평하잖아? 제이스한테도 기쁨을 줘야지. 넣자마자 싸도 괜찮아, 멍멍아. 특별히 허락할게.”  
  
알렉의 머리는 잠시 동안 그 말을 이해하는 것을 거부했다. 알렉은 생각할 겨를도 없이 바로 외쳤다.   
  
“제이스!”   
  
가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬며 앉아있던 제이스가 뒤를 돌아 알렉을 보았지만, 알렉은 제 주인만을 멍하니 바라보고 있었다. 테이블 위에 잔을 내려놓은 매그는 부드럽게 물었다. “왜 그래, 아가?” 알렉이 세이프워드를 사용한 것은 처음이었다. 그 사실에 기분이 좋아야만 하는데, 지금 이 상황이 가져다주는 것이 그를 웃을 수 없게 만들었다. “내가 넣는다면ㅡ” 알렉은 씨근거리며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. “절대 제이스는 안 돼요.” 알렉은 사납게 내뱉었다. “당신이어야 해요. 당신, 매그너스 당신만이ㅡ” 가파른 호흡으로 인해 알렉은 말을 이을 수 없었다. “흐음.” 매그는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리더니 빙긋 웃었다. 아직 제 멍멍이는 제가 어떤 마음으로 이 제안을 한 것인지 모르는 모양이었다. 그 사실은 달콤했고, 욱신거렸다.  
  
“패기는 맘에 들지만, 멍멍아.”   
  
매그는 조용히 말하고는 알렉의 뺨을 후려쳤다. 알렉의 말이 저를 흥분하게 만든다는 사실조차도 비참했다. “돔에게 그런 식으로 대드는 것은 어디서 배웠니? 뒤 돌아서 엉덩이 벌려.” 알렉은 제 구멍이 기대로 빠끔거리는 것을 느끼며 한계까지 몸을 열었다. 안심한 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “으응...” 낑낑거리며, 애널 테일을 삼켰다. 다리 사이가 간지러워 시선을 내린 알렉은 풍성한 검은색 꼬리와 마주했다. “아...” 알렉은 수치심과 쾌감으로 몸을 떨었다. 콕케이지에 갇힌 성기는 고통을 호소했다. “마음에 들어, 멍멍아?” 매그는 알렉의 머리 사이로 올라온 귀를 느리게 쓰다듬었다. 검은 귀는 부드러웠다. 다른 손을 올린 매그는 제이스의 머리 위로 올라온 황금빛의 귀도 살살 어루만졌다. 사자를 거대 고양이 취급이었다.   
  
세상에서 가장 아름다운 포식자의 손길을 받으며, 두 짐승은 몸을 떨었다. 흥분이 그 둘을 잠식하기까지는 그렇게 오래 걸리지 않았다. 향을 갈무리한 매그는 천천히 걸어 다시 소파에 앉았고, 잔을 집어들었다. 아스모데우스가 복용했던 약의 부작용으로 매그는 현재 완벽하게 베타와 같은 입장이 되어 있었다. 키메라. 매그는 조소하며 마티니를 한 모금 들이켰다. 제 아버지에게 하는 말인지 본인을 향한 말인지는, 스스로도 알 수 없었다.  
  
오메가와 알파는 침대 위에서 얽혀 있었다. 사자의 거대한 앞발이 시트를 북 하고 찢었다. 그보다 작은 검은 짐승은 사자의 목에 매달려 있었다. 달콤한 복숭아 향과 시원한 민트향이 어지러이 섞여 불어왔다. 매그는 잠시 그 광경을 바라보다가 눈을 감았다. 어지러웠다. 손을 내린 매그는 제 성기를 꺼내 잡고 흔들기 시작했다. 검은 짐승의 성기가 황금빛 사자의 안으로 빨려들어가듯 사라지는 것을 목격하며 매그는 파정했다. “플레이 끝.” 숨을 헐떡거린 매그는 말을 마치고 피어를 풀었다. 검은 맹수의 엉덩이와 허벅지 근육이 경련하듯 세게 떨리며 그르렁거림이 터져 나오고 나서의 일이었다. 매그는 조용한 미소를 지었다. 이것이 제가 제 멍멍이에게 줄 수 있는 마지막 선물이었다.  
  
“가도 돼.”  
  
매그는 가만히 앉아있는 알렉에게 속삭였다. 그 말은 명령문이 아니었다. 즉각적으로 알렉은 그 말이 물리적인 의미가 아님을 깨달았다. 제 주인은 지금 DS관계의 종료를 말하고 있었다. 알렉의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 매그는 아무런 말도 하지 않고 고개를 돌렸다. 코발트블루 색의 가운 사이로 흔들리며 사라지는 검은 꼬리를, 알렉은 멍하니 바라보았다. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다. 매그가 절 버렸다는 것. 운전을 하면서도 알렉은 그 사실에만 사로잡혀 있었다. 그르르릉 하고 목을 울리는 표범의 울음소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었다.   
  
그럼 어쩌란 말인가?  
  
알렉은 분통을 터트렸다. 제게는 선택지가 없었다. 매그너스를 사랑하고, 좋아하고, 경외하고 그가 자신의 구원인 것임에는 의심의 여지가 없지만 그렇다고 모든 것을 제쳐두고서 매그너스만을 택할 수는 없는 법이었다. 비록 부모님과의 사이는 틀어졌을지 모르지만 회장 일도 잘 해 사회에서 인정받고 싶었고, 이지에게는 좋은 오빠이고 싶었다. 모든 것을 버리고 도망칠 수는 없었다. 라이트우드, 이것만이 지금껏 자신이 살아온 이유였고, 절 지탱해온 이유였다. 결혼을 하겠다고 해서 디엣을 종료한다는 것은ㅡ  _알파_. 알렉은 운전대를 쾅 하고 내리쳤다. 살랑거리는 꼬리. 목을 울리는 표범의 울음소리.  _오메가_. 알렉은 흐느끼는 듯 웃었다. 미칠 것 같았다. 그 따위가 다 무슨 소용이지, 하는 소리가 머릿속에서 울렸다. 네 주인도 널 버렸는데, 보잘것없는 널 보고 예쁘다고 해 주었던 네 주인도 널 떠났는데.  
  
죽자.   
  
알렉은 이를 악물었다. 그냥 죽어버리자. 이제 그 모든 것은 어떻게 되든 상관이 없었다.  _알파. 오메가. 알파_. 매그너스가 없다. 이지의 신뢰를 저버릴 수도 없고, 매그너스의 사랑을 받지 못하고는 살아갈 수도 없다. 그래, 그냥, 알렉은 속도를 올렸다.  _알파_. 모든 것을 가질 수 없다면, 완벽할 수 없다면 의미가 없었다. 쾅 하고 굉음이 들리는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 으르렁, 표범의 울음소리가 들렸다.  _오메가_. 알렉은 행복하게 웃었다. 몸은 끝없이 솟구쳤다가는 순식간에 훅 하고 아래로 가라앉았다. 죽음은 쾌락을 닮아 있었다. 수천 번, 수만 번 겪어온 죽음은.   
  
그렇다, 저를 살해하는 것은 표범이다. 이 짐승이다. 전 우주를 통틀어 가장 아름다운 포식자에게, 자신은 드디어 잡아먹히고 만 것이다. 신이 내린 피조물. 알렉은 꺼져가는 의식 사이로 중얼거렸다. 붉은 입 사이로 비친 날카로운 이빨은 루비같은 피로 젖어 번쩍였다. 검은 밤처럼 펼쳐진 털. 윤기가 흐르는 털 위로 또르르, 핏방울이 흘러내렸다.   
  
으르렁, 맹수가 목을 울렸다. 찬란한 자태를 하고서.


	12. Chapter 12

매그는 찾아가지 않았다.

라이트우드 기업의 회장이 사고가 났다는 기사를 보았음에도, 매그는 병원으로 가지 않았다. 두 달 후 호전된 회장이 퇴원을 했다는 소리에도, 매그는 찾아가지 않았다. 꽃도 보내지 않았고, 비서인 라파엘을 불러 약속을 잡게 하지도 않았다. 매그는 그냥 한 번 눈썹을 으쓱했을 뿐이다.

언젠가 떠나야 할 것들은 떠나보내야만 한다고, 매그는 그렇게 생각했다. 어차피 자신은 아무 것도 아니었다. 알파도, 오메가도 아니었고, 그저 키메라였다. 제 아비인 아스모데우스의 욕심과 과오가 낳은 원죄 덩어리. 키메라. 그것이 자신이었다. 서랍을 연 매그는 손가락을 들어 목걸이의 표면을 가볍게 쓸었다. 금속 태그는 차가웠지만, 기분 나쁜 느낌은 아니었다. [알렉산더] 태그를 한 번 건드리고서, 매그는 설핏 웃었다. 욕심을 내서는 안 됐다. 이것은 자신의 것이 아니었다. 저는 그저 잠시 거처였을 뿐이다. 지친 짐승에게 몸을 누일 곳과 안락한 장소를 제공해 주었던 것 뿐이다. 그리고, 무엇보다도, 아버지와 같은 종류가 되고 싶지는 않았다. 매그는 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 더러운 피가 미쳐 날뛰고 있었다. 제어하기 힘들 정도로.

몇 번의 이별을 겪어야 이별에 익숙해질 수 있을 것인지, 매그는 알 수가 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 사람에 끌리는 이유가 무엇인지, 그것도 알 수 없었다. 이유라도 있다면 좋으련만 하고 생각했던 것도 잠시였다. 이유를 찾고 나서 상황은 더 끔찍하게 돌아갔다. 알렉산더, 매그는 제 입 안으로 구원자의 이름을 속삭였다. 자신이 받들고, 아름다운 형태로 깎아낸. 이끼를 털어낸 알렉산더는 자신의 신이었다. 나약하고 위태로우며, 강하고 단단한 알렉은 치명적이었다. 그 절대적인 복종이 자신을 끌어올리고, 동시에 또 끌어내리고 있다는 사실을 알렉은 영원히 알지 못하리라. 한때 가졌던 그 무조건적인 신뢰와 믿음과 사랑과... 그것은 형질을 떠나 존재할 수 있던 어떤 것이었다. 알렉을 볼 때마다 매그는 항상 양가감정을 느꼈다. 이것이 알파도 오메가도 아닌 자신의 형질 때문인 것인지, 아니면 알렉이 그러한 감정을 들게 하는 것인지. 매그는 알 수 없었다.

다정한 부분은 어디서 오는 것인가. 제 오메가 형질에서? 그래서 알렉을 안아 주고 보살펴 주고 싶은 것인가? 그럼 알파 형질에서 저의 돔 기질이 왔다고도 볼 수 있을 것인지. 그렇다면 이 저열한 욕망은 어디에서 기원한 것인지. 연약하지도 않고 강인하지도 않은, 저급하고 추잡한 이 감정은 어디서 기인한 것인지. 알렉을 열고 싶고 찢고 싶고, 때리고 싶고 목을 조르고 싶은 마음과, 부수고 싶고 안고 싶은 마음, 그의 발 아래 세상을 깔아준 뒤 세상을 깔고 앉은 그를 깔고 싶은 마음,

똑똑.

매그의 상념은 라파엘의 노크로 인해 깨어졌다. “회장님, 밖에...” 라파엘이 말을 이으려 했으나, 고개를 돌린 매그의 시선이 알렉에게 가서 멎은 것이 조금 더 빨랐다. “고마워요.” 라파엘에게 웃어 보인 뒤 매그는 책상에 기대어 섰고, 손을 책상 위에 내려놓은 채 문을 닫는 알렉을 바라보았다. 아직은 불편하게, 마치 자신과 격렬한 플레이를 하고 난 직후처럼 움직이는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 향수에 젖었고, 생각할 겨를도 없이 물었다.

“왜 그런 선택을 했어?” 

“난 당신 없이는 못 살아요...”

알렉의 말은 조금 느렸지만 명확했다. 흐음. 책상에 손을 짚은 매그는 알렉을 그대로 내버려두었다. 제게 다가오도록, 다가와 재킷 칼라를 쥐고 키스하도록 그대로 내버려두었다. 오랜만에 본 알렉에게서는 소독약 냄새와 파스 냄새, 그리고 인공적인 숲의 향이 풍겨왔다. 알렉의 알파향. 매그는 눈을 감았다. “다시 시작하고 싶어요... 한번만 더 기회를 주세요...” 그리고 눈을 떴다. “당신 없이는 제대로 생각할 수조차 없어요...” 매그는 가만히 눈을 깜박였다. 알렉이 그렇게 가고 나서 저 역시 살이 내렸지만 딱히 말할 필요는 없어 보였다. 알렉이 제게 왔다는 것은 이미 결혼을 깨고 왔다는 것이다. 먼젓번에 했던 대화로 인해 매그는 그 사실을 알 수 있었다. 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다. 

“전부 다 가질 수는 없어. 누구에게나 선택의 순간이 오지. 마지막으로 기회를 줄거야. 널 위해서야.”

매그도 알고 있었다. 이것은 도를 지나쳤다는 사실을. 알렉이 경험있는 섭이었다면 자신에게 거부권을 행사할 수 있었다. 그렇지만 자신은ㅡ 그렇다. 매그는 속임수를 써서라도 이 게임에서 이기고 싶었다. 질 수 없는 게임이었다. 그리고, 혹시나 어떤 일이 생기더라도 알렉이 다시는 그런 선택을 하지 않았으면 했다. 매그는 천천히 속삭였다. “너한테는 두 가지 선택이 있어. 첫 번째. 내가 펨섭과 섹스하는 것을 구경할 것. 두 번째. 네가 멜돔과 섹스를 해야 해. 내가 보는 앞에서. ” 그게 무슨ㅡ 알렉의 눈이 커졌지만 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다. 조용한 목소리였다. 

“넌 내 것을 소중히 하지 않은데 대한 벌을 받아야 해. 자살을 하려고 하다니, 넌 네 자신을 망가트릴 뻔했어. 이게 내가 널 용서할 수 있는 유일한 방법이야.”

매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 알렉의 애정. 알렉의 신뢰. 알렉의 믿음. 이것이 얼마나 거대한 것인지, 얼마나 위대한 것인지 자신은 안다. 이 무한한 감각은 저를 일깨웠고, 이제 저는 이 것 없이는 살 수가 없었다. 

떠나려면 지금 떠나. 나를 거부해 봐.

이미 자신은 알렉을 두 번 잃었다. 또 다시 알렉을 잃게 된다면 자신이 어떤 선택을 하게 될 것인지, 매그는 장담할 수가 없었다. 이것은 제가 알렉에게 베풀수 있는 마지막 자비였다. 그렇지 않다면 저는 알렉에게 잡아먹히고 말 테니까. 알렉의 몸 위를 타고 흐르는 피가 제 안에 어둡게 가라앉아 있는 아비의 씨앗을 깨우고 말 테니까. 영속적인 복종을 원했다. 알렉의 몸에 낙인을 찍고 싶었고, 그 아름다운 몸을 실컷 유린하고 싶었다. 

시간이 허락하는 한, 영원히.

***

어차피 넌 내 거야. 매그의 눈이 말하고 있었다. 그렇다. 자신은 매그너스의 것이었다. 처음에 그를 만났을 때부터 그랬고, 그렇지 않은 적이 없었다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 호흡을 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 떨리는 목소리로 알렉은 말을 뱉었다. “...두...” 펨섭. 여자와 섹스를 하는 매그너스는 절대 용납할 수 없었다. 매그는 제게 단 한가지의 선택지만을 주고 있었다. “두 번째로...” 목소리는 덜덜 떨려 나와 알렉은 제대로 말을 뱉을 수가 없었다. 몇 번 헛기침을 하고 나서야 알렉은 쉰 목소리로 입을 다시 떼었다. 매그는 가만히 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 무언가가 그 눈 안에서 일렁였다. 잠시 눈이 초록 빛으로 반짝이는 것 같기도 했다.

“두 번째로... 할게요.”

“좋아, 대신 남자는 셋이다.”

알렉은 다시금 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 매그는 느리게 말을 이었다. “넌 거부할 수 있어, 얼마든지. 일어나서 나가. 대신 그렇게 하면 우리 관계는 끝이야.” 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 이어지는 매그의 말을 들으며 천천히, 느리게 호흡했다. “뭐든 괜찮습니다.” 주인님이 자신을 보고 있을 것이다. 매그는 자신을 해하지 못할 것이다. 매그는 팔짱을 끼고 서 있다가 손을 튕겼고, 회장실에 딸려 있는 작은 화장실을 가리키며 알렉에게 명령했다. “주인님들을 모실 준비를 하도록. 오랜만이라 잘 하려나 모르겠네. 날 부끄러운 돔으로 만들지 마, 멍멍아. 어쨌든 네 첫 선을 보이는 자리니까 말이지. 네가 얼마나 충성스럽고 말을 잘 듣는 강아지인지, 특별히 증명할 기회를 주겠어.” 알렉이 바들바들 떨며 뒤를 넓히는 동안, 매그는 핸드폰을 들어 연락을 취했다. 

“날 실망시키지 마. 목구멍을 열어서 빨고, 힘을 주었다 풀면서 조이는 거야. 네 구멍을 채워주는 게 내 자지라고 생각하면서 엉덩이를 흔들고, 쾌감을 쫓으면서 신음을 질러봐. 이번에는 암캐처럼 굴어도 봐 줄 테니까, 예쁜 표정 지어드리는 것도 잊지 말고. 정 못 하겠으면, 세이프워드를 외쳐.”

씻고 나온 알렉에게 매그는 목줄을 건넸고, 귀까지 빨개진 알렉은 손을 떨면서 스스로 목줄을 찼다. 나체인 몸에 채워진 니플 피어싱과 콕 케이지를 바라보며 키득거린 매그는 발을 들어 장난스레 알렉의 성기를 건드렸다. 알렉의 성기는 발기해 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. “벌 받는 거, 기대돼?” 매그가 상냥하게 물었다. 입술을 씹으려던 알렉은 천천히 입을 열었다. “...네.” 매그는 흐음, 하고 입술을 핥았다가 다시 물었다. “내가 주는 벌이라서?” 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. “네.” 벌이 진행되는 동안 매그는 자신을 보고 있을 것이고, 끝나고 나면 안아줄 것이다. ‘플레이 끝’ 자신이 기다리는 것은 오직 그 한 마디였다. 그 한 마디를 듣기 위해서였다. 

대답을 들은 매그는 행복하게 웃었다. 잔인하고도 아름다운 미소였다. 언제나처럼 알렉은 넋을 잃고 그 얼굴을 바라보았다.

***

그 날 밤 알렉의 꿈에는 표범이 나타났다. 

아름다운 맹수는 서서히 다가왔다. 둘 사이에서 눈발이 날리고 있었다. 펄펄 흩날리는 하얀 눈 사이로 흑표의 눈은 노란 색으로 반짝였다. 셋, 둘, 하나, 심호흡을 하고 나서 알렉은 주먹을 꽉 쥔 뒤 표범에게 달려들었다. 으르렁, 표범의 울음이 허공을 찢었다. 두 덩어리는 한데 합쳐져, 때로는 사람이 위로 갔다가 다음 번에는 짐승이 위에 있었다. 알렉은 포식자의 허리를 두 다리로 옭아맨 후 그 위로 올라탔다. 세게 한 번 펀치를 날린 후 표범이 끼잉 소리를 내며 떨자, 

알렉은 다음 순간 몸을 내려 입을 맞췄다. 

아름다운 맹수에게. 오메가에게. 자신의 정복자에게. 포식자에게. 오메가에게. 

몸을 떼자 표범이 눈을 떴다. 초록빛이 도는 노란 동공을 마주하며 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 두 손을 들어 표범의 목을 세게 눌렀다. 끄으으으으, 비명도 신음도 울음도 아닌 무언가가 울리고, 알렉은 굉장한 고통을 느끼며 잠에서 깼다. 두 손은 제 목에 올라가 있었다. 자신은 아주 강한 힘으로, 스스로의 목을 세게 누르고 있었다. 

꿈에서 깬 후 알렉은 오래도록 멍하니 누워 있었다. 여전히 손은 목에 올린 채였다. 힘을 주지 않고 있었지만, 여전히 털이 느껴졌다. 부드럽고, 손끝에서 미끄러지는 털이었다. 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다.

마음을 정한 알렉은 결심했다. 돌이킬 수 없는 무언가가 필요했다. 바꿀 수 없는 무언가가 필요했다. 후회한다고 해도 어찌할 수 없는 무언가. 저는 제 자신이어야만 했다. 그게 아니면 어떤 것도, 의미가 없었다. 매그너스는 구원이었지만, 동시에 구원이 아니기도 했다. 진정한 구원. 눈을 느리게 감았다 뜬 알렉은 핸드폰을 들어 제 주치의에게 전화를 걸었다.

***

테이블 위에는 신문이 놓여 있었다. 가만히 손을 들어올린 매그는 새끼손가락으로 신문의 가장자리를 쓰다듬었다.

[라이트우드 회장, 사실 오메가? 기업 주식 폭락]   
[지금까지 모두를 감쪽같이 속여온 라이트우드 회장]

“아, 나의 알렉.”

매그는 황홀경에 젖어 말했다. “나를 또 놀라게 하는구나.” 그렇다, 이것은 자신의 알렉이었다. 갇힌 족쇄를 풀고 일어선, 알렉이었다. 세상을 마주할 준비가 된 오메가였다. 서브미넌트가 도미넌트처럼 굴고 있다는 사실이, 매그는 아주 마음에 들었다. 이런 중대한 사항을 도미넌트인 연인에게도 말하지 않고, 독단적으로 결정을 내리고 시행해버렸다는 사실은 매그를 무엇보다도 흥분하게 만들었다. 매그는 기쁨으로 몸을 떨었다. 

이런 날이 언젠가 올 수 있으면 좋겠다고 생각은 하고 있었다. 과도한 억제제와 호르몬제 투여는 알렉의 몸을 내부에서부터 망가트렸고, 알렉은 정신과 약과 신경 안정제를 달고 살았다. 매번 식사를 마친 후에는 위장약과 소화제를 먹었고, 간헐적으로 위경련을 겪었다. 역류성 식도염과 위장염, 불안장애, 환청, 때때로는 환각, 그리고 불면증과 심각한 수면장애. 알렉은 심하게 다뤄져서 곯아떨어질 때가 아니면 늘 엄청나게 땀을 흘리며 깨고는 했다. 자해를 막을 수는 있었지만 이 모든 것은 심리적인 것이었고, 알파로 죽고 싶다는 것이 알렉의 꿈인 이상 제가 할 수 있는 것은 없었다.

그런데 알렉이 그것을 주었다. “꼭 생일 선물을 받은 것 같네.” 살짝 미소를 지은 매그는 다리를 꼰 채로 홍차를 홀짝였다. 알렉의 몸 안으로 들어가기 위해서는 긴 전희가 필요했다. 그 전희가 지금 끝났다는 것을, 매그는 직감할 수 있었다. 저희들의 관계는 지금부터 시작이었다. “내 천사...” 알렉이 보고 싶었다. 조물주가 최선을 다해 빚어낸, 그 아름다운 피조물이. 

신이 가장 마지막으로 만든 생명이 있다면, 그것은 알렉이었다. 아, 그는 너무도 아름다웠다. 너무나 너무나도, 찬란하게 아름다웠다. 그 아름다움은 가히 치명적이었고, 파괴적이었다. 어떠한 무력 없이도 심장을 부수고 또 혈관을 불태우는 아름다움. 알렉은 은총을 담은 성배였다.

***

표범은 더 이상 꿈에 나타나지 않았다. 사자도, 뱀도, 독수리도, 불곰도 나타나지 않았다. 어떤 것들도 자신을 옥죄거나 물어뜯고, 할퀴려 들지 않았다. 꿈에서 알렉은 바위 위에 앉아 있었다. 암석 위에 가만히 앉아, 세상을 내려다보았다.

으음. 

크게 신음한 알렉은 몸을 흔들어 수인형을 풀었다. 으르렁, 거대한 맹수가 튀어나왔다. 작았던 신체는 어느새 몸집을 불려 완벽한 성체의 모습을 하고 있었다. 거울을 바라보는 눈은 경이로 젖어 빛났다. 초록빛을 띄는 노란 눈이었다. 맹수의 전신은 검은 털로 뒤덮여 있었다. 

우아한 걸음걸이로, 흑표는 느리게 걸었다. 검은 털에서는 자르르 윤기가 흘렀다. 다져진 근육이 짐승의 온 몸을 장식하고 있었다.

파르르, 몸을 떨었다. 눈을 감은 채, 제 군주를 떠올렸다. 으르렁, 표범이 울었다. 달고 농밀한 향기가 옅게 불었다. 사그락 사그락, 눈을 밟는 소리가 났다. 거대한 앞발 아래로 하얀 장미 꽃잎이 뭉그러졌다. 짐승이 다가오고 있었다. 제왕의 걸음걸이를 하고. 그믐날의 달과 같은 눈을 하고. 아름다운 맹수는 지배자였다. 포식자였다. 

오메가였다.


End file.
